Entre Lamas
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: "- Por más que renuncié a ti para no hacerte daño…. Por más que me alejé de ti para no avergonzar tu vida… He vuelto porque necesito que sepas algo… algo tan importante que puede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre… pero necesito tu ayuda… aunque ya nada es como antes…"- Escrita por; Gilse Verdugo y Soriangel Guzmán
1. El principio del fin

_Capitulo I _

_Te ves arrastrada por la multitud y separada de tu pequeña… tratas de buscarla pero es un intento fallido… Ya te encuentras fuera de ese edificio, que está ardiendo en fuego… Lloras desesperadamente… Tu pequeña bebé esta allá dentro y los bomberos no te quieren dar paso porque puede ser peligroso. Te sientes humillada ante sus respuestas, a ti no te importa morir en el intento de salvar a tu hija…_

_Maldices en esos momentos el haber renunciado a tu magia, porque en esta situación sería la única que la hubiese salvado. Pero renunciaste a ella cuando decidiste renunciar a él. Decidiste perder ese mundo donde te convertiste en mujer… Donde fuiste la heroína, al cual le entregaste los mejores años de tu vida…_

_Todo por él y por esa bebé que llevabas en tu vientre y por la cual no te arrepientes. Decidiste despedir ese amor por él. -¿Te sacrificaste?- Te preguntó tu madre el día en que le contaste sobre tu embarazo. Te reprendió, te hizo llorar y lloró contigo tus penas. Estuvo contigo en todo momento y el día más importante de tu vida: El nacimiento de tu pequeña Aniie, el logro de tus metas…_

_Recuerdas cuando tu madre la vio por primera vez: -Por amor a Dios, ¡Qué bebé tan bella!- Exclamó no sólo ella, sino los médicos y enfermeras que te atendieron, incluso le tomaron una foto para estamparla en una cartelera. Todos la miraban embobados y tu madre la cubría con recelo. Sus ojos eran grises mercurio y su iris era azul, simplemente impresionante. Su mirada atrapaba, sus cejas y pestañas apenas podían apreciarse debido a la claridad de su cabello apenas era reconocible, solo se veía claramente al finalizar pues lograba verse las ondas formadas. Ella era rubia ondulada y sus ojos, lograron apodarla "El Ángel" en esa clínica y ciertamente te enorgullecía… _

_Tu madre se acerca a ti, igual de desesperada y toma tu brazo derecho haciendo girar hacia ella y obligándote parcialmente a responderle un abrazo para que no sigas observando el incremento del fuego hacia el piso donde viven… Ves la lejanía y las personas atemorizadas por el momento y viaja a ti el recuerdo de las primeras palabras de Aniie que te hicieron llorar de impotencia cuan pausadamente ella dijo: ── P..a ..pá ── Y te sonrió ampliamente, cuando mostraba sus dones de arrogancia y demostraba claramente cuando algo le gustaba o les disgustaba y lloras más recordando cuando ella le hacía saber a tus pretendientes que un paso en falso y llorarían sangre, no sabes en qué momento ella aprendió esa frase y cómo supo en qué términos utilizarla hacia alguien. Aniie Granger sorprendió a todos en su colegio haciendo gala de pertenecer a una familia aristócrata de la cual sólo tú dabas pequeña información la cual ella admiraba y transformaba a su antojo._

_Con tan sólo 4 años había logrado ganarse el corazón se sus profesores, avanzar un grado más al cual ella debería pertenecer y en el momento de entregarle el reconocimiento y al pedir que dijera algo, todos los miraron asombrados: Aniie había dejado sin habla a medio consejo con el simple hecho de sus palabras "-Gradias, lo medecía-"_

── _Es vivo Retrato de su padre ¿no es así? ── Te preguntó tu madre alguna vez y tu asentiste._

_Siempre que se lastimaba te decía ── "Ya cálmade mami me ha dodido más a ti que a mí"── , sonreías para tus adentros y al cabo de una hora siempre que se encontraba sola lloraba sus caídas con repentinas lágrimas que secaba con furia y tú te limitabas a sonreír escondida tras un umbral._

── _¿Tan parecida es a su padre? ── Preguntaba tu madre._

── _No le ha perdido pisada a los Malfoy ── Respondías._

── _Quizás es el momento que ella se ente.. ── Pero tú la interrumpías._

── _Su padre está muerto mamá, punto y final ── _

_Otra explosión te saca de tus profundos pensamientos y te sueltas rudamente de tu madre, tus ojos se llenan de terror y tratas de correr adentro nuevamente, y te ves sostenida por un hombre alto vestido completamente de negro._

── _Es peligroso ── Te advierte._

── _¡Suélteme! ¡Usted no me conoce! ── Increpas furiosa y otra explosión sorda se hace presente y ves como la parte superior del edificio contiguo cae._

── _¡Aniieee! ── Gritas desesperada y otro intento en vano por acercarte a la red de seguridad y nuevamente te ves interrumpida por ese gigante ── ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡No ve que mi hija está allá dentro? ── Terminas derrumbándote en los brazos de ese gorila completamente desconocido._

── _Shandel ── Hablan detrás de ustedes y te separas del horrorizada, sabes perfectamente quien está detrás de ti. Estás asustada por eso, pero tienes más miedo por el hecho que tu hija pueda morir calcinada y empujas al gorila._

── _Malfoy… ── Susurras antes de tirarte prácticamente en sus brazos. Él te recibe con desconcierto pasas tus brazos por su espalda con desesperación.- _

── _¡Ayúdame! ── Le pides ── ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Ayúdame! ── Tus palabras salen ahogadas y distorsionadas._

── _¿A qué te ayudo, Granger? ¿A que? ── Te pregunta sosteniendo tu rostro entre las manos._

── _A salvarla… Por favor…── _

── _¿Salvar? ¿A quién? ── _

── _¡A nuestra hija, Draco! ¡Nuestra hija está allá den…-── Pero no puedes continuar, una explosión ha derrumbado por completo el edifico contiguo al de tu departamento…_


	2. El despertar

**"_Entre Llamas"_**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

**Capitulo II**

Abrió los ojos… era como si miles de partículas de arena estuvieran alojadas en sus en sus párpados… le ardían… al principio visualizó sólo manchas blancas, luego una gran mancha blanca… pudo advertir entonces que miraba el techo… pero ¿de dónde? Bajó su vista lentamente y se dio cuenta de que a su derecha se encontraba una mujer sentada en un sofá frente a ella… la conocía… ¿Era su madre? o ¿No? ¿Segura que era ella? Su madre era más joven… giró su cabeza y vio sus brazos conectados a un par de aparatos, los únicos que logró reconocer fue el del suero… cuya aguja estaba clavada en su brazo izquierdo y en la otra sólo tenía en su dedo medio un oxímetro para medir su nivel de saturación.

Tenía la boca seca, pero al intentar hablar sólo un ronco gemido salió de sus cuerdas vocales… lo suficientemente audible para que la mujer que estaba dormitando frente a ella, levantara sus ojos. ¡Por dios, era Jane, su madre…! Pero ¿Qué se había hecho...? tenía el pelo más cano y corto… entonces llegó a su mente aquella fatídica escena… fuego, humo, derrumbe… ¡El incendio! ¡Su hija! ¡El colapso del edificio! ¡Draco!... ¡Lo había visto! ¡Estaba allí!

Quería hablar, pero no podía… algo había en su boca que no la dejaba articular palabra alguna. Intentó moverse pero justo ingresó una enfermera, pues su madre la había llamado.

── Tenía razón el doctor Sullivan… iba a despertar en cualquier momento… ayer y la semana pasada dio indicios…-── Dijo la mujer.

_"── ¿Despertar? ¡Por dios, cuando uno despierta nadie se alarma tanto! Pero… ¡Qué mierda…! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¡Sáquenme este tubo de la boca!"── _Pensaba e intentaba articular palabras pero las presentes sólo escuchaban gemidos desesperados.

── Voy a llamar al doctor para que le pueda quitar la intubación. Tranquila Hermione… ya ha despertado. ── Le dijo la mujer que le había puesto una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarla ── La mujer salió de la sala y su madre se acercó a ella. Sí, era su madre, más cansada, más triste, pero le acariciaba el rostro y lloraba…

_"── ¿Mi madre llora porque he despertado? ¡Un momento….! ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? ¿Y mi hija? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Mierda, que me quiten este tubo de la garganta…!"── _

A los instantes entró un hombre de delantal blanco… y otro… y dos mujeres más, doctoras, de seguro, comenzaron a revisarla. La daban vuelta, leían su historial, escriban, revisaban instrumentos, le ponían luces en los ojos para ver su reacción. Hasta que por fin uno se acordó de sacarle el tubo.

── ¿Me escuchas? ¿Entiendes lo que estoy hablando? Mueve la cabeza por sí o por no ──

_" ── Oye, este tipo es estúpido… estoy despierta... Entiendo el idioma… y me habla como si fuera retrasada mental... ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Si no he estado en hibernación…!"── _

── Respira profundo y cuando empiece a jalar el tubo debes contener la respiración unos segundos… será desagradable…. Te darán náuseas… pero luego podrás hablar tranquilamente… al principio te costará… pero ya luego será normal… ¿Me entiendes? ── Hermione movió su cabeza afirmativamente. No le quedaba de otra que acatar.

Luego del procedimiento, algo desagradable, tosió. Alguien le limpió la boca con una toalla de papel, y la volvieron a examinar.

── ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ── "-¿_Esa es mi voz? Suena como si hubiera estado gritando en un estadio de Quiddich por una semana entera..."- _Pensó.Al parecer la pregunta había importunado a los presentes, ya que se miraron entre ellos y ninguno respondió. Giró su vista hacia su madre, que tenía la boca tapada con ambas manos y sus ojos llorosos. ── Mamá… ¿Qué ocurre?Le preguntó, pero no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar al doctor que estaba a su lado.

── Hermione… va a venir el Doctor Thompson y a va conversar contigo…

── Pero ustedes son… (tosió) son… doctores… ¿no? ¿Por qué no me dicen ustedes que… que pasó? ──

── Hija… Hermione… El doctor Michael Thompson es psiquiatra… él es el experto... ──

── Pero… ¿Por qué requiero un psiquiatra…? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Aniie? ──

── Tranquila bebé… te lo explicaremos todo…── Su madre intentaba tranquilizar a su hija, mientras una enfermera le revisaba el goteo del suero.

── ¡Sácame eso...! ¡Me siento bien! ── Gritó fuerte y en ese momento ingresó el Doctor Thompson, era un hombre joven de unos treinta años, delgado alto, de cabello rubio y liso , de cejas delgadas y de rostro agradable… ¿A quién le recordaba?

── Luego te sacamos el suero, pero por ahora tranquila… debemos hablar ── Dijo serio. ── Les agradeceré a todos que esperen afuera.

Para Hermione era demasiado. Era como si estuviera en exhibición. Eso, sin pensar en que le parecía que hacía días no se lavaba los dientes y ni que hablar de cómo estaría su cabello. Sin embargo, al tocarse la cabeza notó que tenía unas trenzas largas bien hechas. Esa debió haber sido su madre.

El médico tomó una silla y se acomodó a su derecha. Algo ocurría… no se explicaba por qué tanto alboroto por alguien que despierta luego de una conmoción.

── Quiero saber dónde está mi hija. ── Dijo en tono más calmado. Ya su voz sonaba un poco más normal. ── Tengo sed. ── El doctor le negó con la cabeza.

── Tienes lo que requieres a través del suero. Es sólo la sensación. Estás bien hidratada. ── Hasta ese tono de voz tan petulante y altanero le recordaba a alguien, que la intimidaba por completo.

── Bien. Lo que diga… Dígame de dónde está mi hija… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá? ¿Qué ocurrió? ──

── A ver… vamos parte… Lo que te voy a decir no es fácil…──

── ¿Mi hija murió? ── La pregunta que jamás habría querido realizar fue la primera que se le vino a la mente.

── No. ── Respondió a los segundos _"-¡Qué alivio!",_ pensó. ── No lo sabemos. ── Continuó.

── ¿Cómo que no saben? ¡A lo mejor está aún adentro en los edificios derrumbados! A lo mejor aún los rescatistas no llegan allí… ──

── Calma. Como te dije vamos por parte. Ya no hay edificios derrumbados… ──

── Co.. cómo… ──

── Hermione tú llevas más de dos años hospitalizada. ──

En el pasillo estaba su madre cuando escuchó el "-¿¡Qué!?" desgarrador de su hija y luego un llanto inconsolable.

Efectivamente, habían pasado exactamente dos años y cuatro meses desde que el edificio en donde vivía Hermione junto a su hija y sus padres, había explotado producto del desgaste de las conexiones de gas y de lo viejo de las construcciones. Aquél horrible día, tanto Jane como Hermione habían salido temprano de compras. Recordaba que era día domingo, día de ir a la feria de verduras que se instalaba cercana al sector residencial… Aquél día habían dejado a la pequeña junto con su esposo, el abuelo de la pequeña… pero de pronto todo había sido un caos… explosiones… gritos… derrumbes…sirenas… bomberos… rescatistas… Un escenario dantesco.

Muchos muertos… mucha pérdida material… pero jamás se había logrado recuperar el cuerpo de su nieta… Su esposo había fallecido ese día… junto a muchas otras víctimas… Habían perdido todo. Recuerdos… fotos… todo… ella preocupada había logrado recuperar algunas fotografías del colegio en donde estaba la niña para entregarla a la policía y otras se había guardado para dársela a su hija. Que ese día, en medio de su desesperación había logrado zafarse de los medios de seguridad y había corrido al edificio siendo alcanzada por una cornisa que la había golpeado en la cabeza. Golpe del cual no había despertado hasta hoy.

El accidente había cubierto portadas de diarios y revistas… y la búsqueda de la pequeña había sido conocida nivel nacional. Todos los cuerpos fueron recuperados, menos el de Aniie. Se barajaron muchas teorías, desde las más conspirativas hasta las más científicas… pero nada había surtido efecto. La niña no había aparecido. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra el día del estallido de las cañerías de gas.

Si bien estaba perdido todo… los seguros habían respondido bien… tanto los de los edificios, seguros sociales, seguros de vida… seguros laborales…. En fin, todo había resultado favorable, considerando la tragedia tan grande vivida, era lo mínimo que podían hacer las aseguradoras que responderle a las víctimas. Tales dineros había permitido costear la larga estadía de su hija en el hospital y de tener un casa en donde vivir con las comodidades necesarias sin trabajar.

Por otra parte, en la escuela en donde trabajaba Hermione como maestra, le habían cancelado todos los meses su sueldo y su trabajo estaba disponible cuando los doctores le dieran el alta. Bien sabían que cuando Hermione despertara y se enfrentara a este nuevo mundo, era muy difícil que su estabilidad emocional fuera la misma y que volviera pronto a las aulas.

El llanto desolador de su hija había cesado. Jane despertada de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer ese doctor de aspecto familiar y tan arrogante, la había logrado calmar. Quería ver a su pequeña, pero no podía… debía esperar a que la autorizaran…


	3. Un verde paraje

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

Capitulo III

Luego de tres días Hermione fue dada de alta. Con casi diez kilos menos, un pelo larguísimo y con sus brazos amoratados producto de tanto suero y con un sinfín de recomendaciones, por fin se iba a casa con su madre.

Ese día se lucía un vestido amarillo que su madre había comprado para esta especial ocasión. Se veía extremadamente hermosa, considerando todo el tiempo que había pasado hospitalizada. Se miró al espejo y, a pesar de estar tan delgada, aquel vestido acentuaba su cintura, pudiendo así mostrar unas caderas un tanto pronunciadas. Acompañado de este vestido estaban unos zapatos de tacón alto, en tono perla, con los cuales había crecido unos centímetros más.

Michael ingresó a su habitación. Desde que hubo recobrado la conciencia, él había estado a su lado gran parte del día. Hermione hubiera preferido a otro médico. Él era tan arrogante, contestaba las preguntas directamente y sin consideración, pero su rostro era agradable, sus ojos grises la tenían hipnotizada. Se parecía tanto a…

── ¿Estás lista Hermione? ── Vestía su delantal blanco y una identificación que decía: Dr. M. Thompson M. - Médico Cirujano - Psiquiatra.

── ¿Trabajas mucho tiempo acá? ──

── No. Desde hace sólo un par de años… Bien, ¿Lista? ──

── ¿Qué significa la "Eme" de tu apellido? ──

── Creo que debes preocuparte de otros temas, que de las letras del apellido de tu doctor. Adelante. ── Le dijo a una enfermera que traía una silla de ruedas. ── Siéntate ── .

── Puedo caminar. ── Respondió casi ofendida.

── Reglas del hospital, entras en camilla, sales en silla de ruedas ──

── Pe… ── Michael ya la había sentado en la silla y le había cubierto las piernas. ── Pero… no es… ──

── Vamos, que salgo contigo. ── Le entregó el bolso de mano a Hermione, mientras que su madre ya había ingresado y tomado una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas personales de su hija.

Caminaron por el pasillo y varias enfermeras la saludaron muy contentas. Algunas se detuvieron y la besaron en la mejilla. Otras le regalaron flores y un señor que era el auxiliar del piso, le había obsequiado una cajita de chocolates. Se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

Al entrar en el ascensor vio un ramo inmenso de flores y una inscripción que decía: _"-Ahora hay que dar inicio de la búsqueda de tu hija… en donde estarás sola. Con afecto, M.T.M".-_ Hermione leyó la pequeña tarjeta y miró de inmediato a su doctor, pero él no bajó su mirada, presionó los botones del ascensor y este comenzó a descender.

── ¿Tú escribiste esta nota? ──

── Sí. ── Respondió.

── ¿Por qué…? ──

── ¿Por qué? Porque me imagino que es hora de comenzar a buscar Aniie ¿no? ──

── ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tu rostro me es tan familiar? ──

── Es un tema que luego conversaremos. Mañana debes ir a mi consulta… la dirección está a la vuelta de la tarjeta. ── Hermione miró y en efecto allí había una dirección.

── Prefiero hablarlo ahora. ──

── Ahora no tengo tiempo. Mañana. Bien, llegamos. ── Bajaron al primer piso y avanzaron hasta la salida. ── Señora Granger… Hermione… que tengan buen día. ¡Ah! Señora Granger, debe ser estricta con los ansiolíticos… en la hora que corresponde y en la cantidad recetada. Ni más, ni menos (por ahora). Hermione, que tengas buen día. Mañana a las 19:00 horas. ── Y con su paso elegante se retiró y ella por fin se pudo poner de pie. ¡Por dios, qué mareo! Razón tenía ese arrogante en ordenarle utilizar la silla de ruedas

.

── ¿Estás mejor ya? ── Hermione asintió.

── Bien dame, diez segundos y traigo el auto para que te subas ──

Por fin respiraba el aire del exterior. Sentía que sus piernas no la iban a sostener por mucho rato, lo bueno fue que su madre no se había demorado nada en ir al estacionamiento cercano y traer el vehículo hasta la entrada. Hermione se sentó en el asiento delantero mientras Jane metía el bolso en el maletero del vehículo.

── Mamá, ¿Qué sabes del doctor que me trata? ──

── No mucho, sólo que estos dos años ha estado de cabecera… junto con el resto, pero él ha sido el que te ha tratado… además… creo que aparte de ser cirujano, psiquiatra es un neurólogo… dicen que de los mejores de la ciudad ──

── Guauu… y es joven para tener tantas especializaciones ──

── Su cara hija… ¿no te da la impresión de que…──

── Mamá... ──

── Aniie se parecía a él…──

── Pero él no es padre, si eso es lo que estás pensando. ── Y parece que eso era lo que Jane estaba pensando porque en ella se dibujó una sonrisa de decepción.

── Ah... bueno… ──

── Pero hay algo en él… ¡Bueno! Mañana lo veré, creo que hay algo más que un simple interés profesional… si bien no soy bruja… mi intuición femenina no me falla…. Pero por hoy, sólo quiero tomar un poco de sol… y respirar aire puro ──

En Hogsmeade, pueblo cercano al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, se encuentra el bar llamado "Las Tres Escobas". Era verano y hacía calor, una pequeña de unos siete años estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de madera de la taberna mirando cómo algunas brujas iban camino al río cercano que se hallaba inmerso dentro de un hermoso bosque.

Ella se encontraba vestida de blanco, un vestido hermoso que Mamá Rosmerta le había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Su cabello rubio con ondas y largo lucía desordenado. Siempre lucía así. Estaba apoyada en la pared y miraba el cielo. Sus ojos grises y tristes buscaban algo interesante en qué entretenerse. Sabía que vivía en un mundo de brujos, sabía que ella pertenecía allí, porque Mamá Rosmerta le había dicho que ella también era una bruja.

Sin embargo, Aniie no se sentía del todo feliz, de repente aparecía un rostro y una voz en sus sueños, una voz dulce que la llamaba "-_Tesorito bello… mi Aniie bella"-_ Sabía que ese rostro, que ya no recordaba con exactitud, era su madre. Su madre que había muerto en el incendio… ese incendio que ella recordaba por tramos… su mente había intentado bloquear esa pesadilla, pero aún así, recordaba con claridad el haber corrido por las escaleras de ese edificio y haber caído… luego ver que una mujer la recoge y despierta ahí, en donde hacía tantos días y tantos meses había llegado.

Mamá Rosmerta era buena con ella, la quería mucho, la cuidaba, le enseñaba hechizos (que no podía practicar) iba a la escuela de brujos que había en el pueblo, pero no era feliz. Primero porque ella se llamaba Aniie, sólo eso Aniie, ni apellido, ni madre, ni padre, ni hermanos. Era la "recogida de Rosmerta", como muchos en el pueblo y en el colegio se referían a ella. Ella lo sabía y le dolía. Pero trataba de disimular ese dolor. Mamá Rosmerta le había enseñado a defenderse y había aprendido, de algún lado debió haber heredado los puñetazos que a un par de compañeros les había dado el honor de probar. Pero eso no era suficiente. Sabía que existía algo más en su vida. En más de una oportunidad había escuchado a Mamá Rosmerta hablar con otros brujos que le aconsejaban que debiera ir un lugar llamado El Ministerio y avisar que la tenía a ella, pero Rosmerta se había negado. Decía que ella, Aniie, era la hija que nunca tuvo.

En realidad, ella se sentía bien viviendo en ese pueblo y rodeada de tantas brujas y magos. Le habían dicho que ella, al cumplir once años podría ir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero sus compañeros de curso siempre le quitaban sus ilusiones al decirle: "_Si no tienes apellido, no puedes ir a ninguna parte_". En más de una oportunidad ella fantaseó con que su padre era de una familia muy adinerada y que su madre había sido una heroína de guerra. Muchos rieron y ella había terminado llorando. Desde ahí, había preferido retraerse y guardar silencio. Ese silencio que Mamá Rosmerta también había adquirido. Ya que cada vez que ella le preguntaba por sus padres ella no respondía. Le decía que ella la había rescatado del incendio y que allí habían muerto sus padres, pero ¿por qué ella estaba segura que existía algo más?

── Aniie, ¿qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por toda la casa… te he llamado y no me has contestado ── Rosmerta era una mujer de unos 50 años, pero se veía mucho menor, era bella, de cabello rubio y siempre lucía maquillada.

── Pensaba…. Mamá Rosmerta… ¿puedo ir al lago? ── Rosmerta miró hacia el bosque y vio que varias personas iban para allá. Era un día maravilloso para disfrutar de la naturaleza, pero temía exponer a su pequeña. Si bien no sabía quién era el padre, advertía claramente quién era la madre. Muy bruja sería, pero luego que había encontrado a Aniie se había dedicado a leer periódicos muggles y ahí se enteró de lo ocurrido y de quién era hija la niña. Pues bien, si su madre estaba en coma y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… ella la tendría, ella le había salvado la vida. Y no se expondría a que alguien la reconociera.- ¿Y Mamá Rosmerta? ¿Puedo ir?

── Hoy no pequeña. Mañana iremos las dos. ──

── Pero ¿y si mañana no está abrigadito como hoy? ──

── Iremos cuando esté abrigado. Ya, no se hable más. Ven, acompáñame, que debo darle de comer a las gallinas. Hay que traer el trigo ──

── Sí, mamá. ── Triste acompañó a Rosmerta.

Luego de haber dado de comer a las gallinas, Rosmerta se fue a revisar una entrega de cerveza de mantequilla que había ordenado para su bar y ella se quedó en el patio en compañía de un labrador blanco, llamado Marcus. Estaba aburrida y se sentía que estaba encerrada. No lo pensó dos veces y salió. Total, lo más que se llevaría sería una reprimenda por parte de Rosmerta o un castigo, pero ella nunca castigaba. Le llamaba a atención y luego le daba leche con miel. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Le daba la impresión que cuando la retaba más le dolía a Rosmerta que a ella.

Cogió un chaleco blando delgado (para el regreso) y salió con su perro, por la puerta de atrás de la casa y se encaminó al bosque cercano. Sabía cómo llegar al lago, porque en más de una oportunidad había ido allí, algunas veces con Rosmerta y otras con un par de compañeras de colegio.

Ese bosque era de ensueño. Con árboles viejos y tan grandes que se perdían de vista. El suelo estaba lleno de hojas secas y de troncos. El olor era exquisito… eucaliptus, madera cortada, humedad… ¡amaba ese lugar! Camino unos diez minutos, y luego volvió a ver el mismo paisaje de hacía un rato… había dado vueltas en círculos, ya no sabía por dónde había venido.

── Tranquila Aniie… a ver, piensa… Marcus… ven… ── Mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pensaba por dónde había venido y trataba de reconocer el paisaje, escuchó unos pasos. A los segundos vio a un niño, como de la edad de ella, con el cabello blanco perlado y peinado hacia atrás que venía caminando firme y erguido, seguido muy de cerca por un elfo.

Al llegar, la miró extrañado…su vista subió y bajó en su ropa. Aniie cayó en la cuenta de su vestido, al ser blanco, y ella al haber caminado tanto y sentado en varias partes y, con el roce de las ramas, estaba sucio y en algunos tramos ser había roto.

── No tengo dinero. En todo caso, este no es el mejor lugar para mendigar ── Era una voz en donde las palabras sonaban como arrastradas.

── ¿Y quién te ha pedido dinero? ── Lo que menos tenía Aniie era ser sumisa, menos dejarse humillar. Si el chico que recién llegaba era altanero, ella era doble. ── Estoy así porque me he estropeado la ropa… estoy perdida ──

── ¿Ah, sí…? ¿perdida? ¿Acá? ──

── Vengo muy pocas veces… quería ir al rio, pero he perdido mucho tiempo y ya en casa me deben estar buscando ──

── ¿Y dónde vives? ──

── En Hogsmeade ──

── Ah… es un pueblucho… de acá cerca… ──

── ¿Con que molestando a una niña? ¿No te basta con molestar a tus elfos? ── Un chico también de unos siete años de cabello negro, acompañado de un colorín habían llegado hasta allí. Los dos lucían caras simpáticas.

── No. Él no me ha molestado. ── Respondió con toda la fineza de una dama de ciudad. Los tres se quedaron admirados. Al parecer la ropa no lo decía todo.

── Hola. Mi nombre es Albus…── Dijo el de cabello oscuro.

── Y soy Ron, Ronald Weasley, hijo ── Dijo pasando la mano. Aniie, como una dama de sociedad también le pasó su mano…

── ¿Y tú eres? ── Preguntó al rubio que estaba delante de un asustadizo elfo.

── Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy ──

── Mucho gusto. Yo soy Aniee…. Y no pongan esa cara… soy Aniee a secas ──

── ¿No tienes padres "Aniee a secas"? ── Preguntó Scorpius.

── No. Han muerto. ── Dijo muy seria. ── Ahora, si me disculpan, ¿me pueden indicar por dónde irme a Hogsmeade? ── Albus sonrió. Esa chica le caía bien.

── Nosotros vamos para allá, debemos ir a la casa de la tía abuela de Ronald para usar la red flu e irnos a La Madriguera…── Aniie los miró, a pesar de no haber entendido lo último, asimiló que la acompañarían.

Scorpius quería seguir hablando con ellos, pero su padre le había prohibido cualquier contacto tanto con Albus Potter, así como con algún Weasley (que eran muchos), pero nada le había dicho de aquellas personas que no tenían apellido.

── ¿Vendrás al bosque mañana? ── Le atrevió a preguntarle a Aniie

.

── No sé… hoy me escapé. ──

── ¿Dónde vives? ── Se apresuró a preguntar.

── ¡Uyy qué intrusos los hurones albinos! ── Dijo Ronald. Albus rió por lo bajo.

── En Las Tres Escobas ── Le respondió.


	4. Abraxas Malfoy

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

Capitulo IV

Los dos niños acompañaron a Aniie a Las Tres Escobas. Ya corría un poco de brisa a pesar de ser verano, el bosque cercano enviada unas pequeñas bocanadas de aire frío hacia Hogsmeade.

Al llegar a la puerta, la pequeña vio que Rosmerta la esperaba con ambos brazos en la cintura y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

── ¡Aniie! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! Le dije al señor White que averiguara con sus hijas si te habías ido al río, y han dicho que no… ¡Pero mira cómo vienes! ── En ese momento fijó su mirada en los acompañantes de Aniie. Un colorín y un cabello negro. Nada agradable ni de buenos augurios.

── Buenas tardes, Madame Rosmerta, soy … ──

── Ron Weasley… y tú debes ser Harry Potter ¿no? ──

── Harry Potter es mi padre, yo soy Albus Potter. ── Dijo el niño que sonreía en forma agradable.

Rosmerta sintió que se le secaba la boca. No podía correr riesgos. Su niña no podía andar luciéndose por ahí, peor si hacía amistades con estos dos.

── ¡Señorita, estarás castigada hasta que sea el nuevo campeonato mundial de Quiddich…! ¡Adentro! Y ustedes ¿no están muy lejos de sus casas? ──

── Ah… estamos de vacaciones… y hemos venido a... ──

── Ya. Está bien. Gracias por traer a Aniie. ── Y la niña que no había tenido oportunidad de decir algo, sólo se limitó a sonreírles a sus dos nuevos amigos. Pero Rosmerta estaba muy enfadada, que no se dio cuenta de que había utilizado más fuerza de lo común y empujó a la niña a la casa y esta había chocado con la puerta. Los ojos de Aniie estaban llorosos. Sintió mucha vergüenza que la maltrataran delante de sus amigos… más si era la primera vez que alguien la trataba de esa manera.

── Mamá… ── Dijo sollozando.

── ¡Adentro! ¡Directo a la ducha…! ¡Pareces una puerca! ── Miró a los niños y entró en su casa. Le dolía en el alma haber tratado así a Aniie, pero esa sería la fórmula para evitar que esos dos la rondaran. Muy niños serían, pero sus padres eran unos héroes en el mundo mágico… y podían investigar la procedencia de Aniie. Si estos dos veían que le habían traído problemas, era posible que evitaran otro contacto con su "hija". Les cerró la puerta en la cara a ambos niños.

── ¿Crees que irá a ser muy cruel con Aniie? ── Ron tenía un nudo en la garganta. En su familia eran muy numerosos, pero jamás nadie maltrataba a un niño o a una niña. Además Aniie era pequeña… y se veía frágil... ¿qué podría hacer para defenderse?

── ¿Será nueva por acá? Venimos siempre y es primera vez que la vemos. ── Dijo Albus mirando hacia las ventanas por si lograba distinguir a la niña en alguna de ellas.

── A lo mejor la tienen encerrada ──

── Sí… a lo mejor es la doncella que hablaba tu tía Fleur… esa doncella que es vigilada por un dragón… ──

── ¡El dragón es la vieja de su mamá! ── Dijo Ron con todo de desagrado.

── Ven. Vamos a la chimenea de tu tía… nuestros papás han de estar preocupados ──

── Pobre Aniie.. ──

.

── Mañana vengamos… yo tengo una idea. ── Dijo pensando en cierto implemento que le sacaría del baúl de los recuerdos de su padre.

── Mmm ¿Nos vamos a meter en problemas? ──

── Sí… ──

── Eso me gusta. ──

….

Eran cerca de las 19:00 horas y Hermione había ido en un taxi hasta la dirección entregada por Michael, su psiquiatra. Tal dirección quedaba en Kesington Palace Garden, uno de los barrios más elegantes de Inglaterra y por qué no decirlo, de toda Europa. Pensó que se había equivocado, pero al cotejar nuevamente la dirección entregada, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

El taxi la dejó frente a una mansión, que parecía un palacete. Era una construcción de tres pisos con ladrillo antiquísimo, tenía tres corridas de ventanas, ocho en cada piso y arriba no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, pero la casa era coronada con otro piso entero de vidrio y de ventanas más pequeñas.

Para ingresar había que caminar un sendero de piedras de unos cincuenta metros, adornado por un pasto que estaba seco. No había árboles. Sin embargo, la casa tenía por la orilla pequeñas plantas en maceteros y muchas enredaderas que trepaban por los muros de la mansión. Al fondo distinguió una cochera grande y un vehículo rojo, tipo sedan último modelo. Avanzó y llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, debía subir unos seis escalones antes de tocar el timbre. Sin embargo, antes de tocar, una persona le abrió la puerta.

── ¿Señora Granger? ── Era un hombre vestido de frac negro quien la recibía. Debía tener a lo menos unos sesenta años, era alto, delgado y calvo.

── Soy yo. ──

── Adelante. ── Hizo una pequeña reverencia y ella ingresó a la casa.

Adentro era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Las paredes estaban hechas en arte victoriano. Muebles tallados en madera fina. Ventanales vestidos de gruesas cirtinas de tela gruesa amarilla, pero brillante; un piso que reflejaba todo a su alrededor. Sofás grandes en tono amarillo y café. Una chimenea con un cuadro gigante en su parte superior, en donde se exhibía un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cabello blanco y con una sonrisa casi torcida. Parecía ser el dueño de la estancia, ya que toda la ornamentación de ese gran salón se orientaba a él. Era como si todo lo circundante le rindiera un homenaje.

── Espere unos minutos, le aviso al amo Michael que usted ha llegado. Tome asiento ──

Hermione avanzó hasta los sofás y se hundió en la alfombra que allí había. Blanca como la nieve. Todo era tan pulcro y hermoso que no se iba a sentar si podía mirar esa casa tan hermosamente alhajada y lo que más le había llamado la atención, esa pared del lado derecho, llena de fotos y cuadros antiguos. Miró varios… ¿uno se movió? No, imposible, eso pasaba en el mundo mágico. No en el de los muggles. Y ese era un mundo muggle hasta donde ella sabía. Siguió mirando las fotos, eran fotos extrañas: en blanco y negro muchas y otras en tono sepia. Pero en ninguna estaba Michael.

── Siento haberte hecho esperar. ── Era su doctor que llegaba. Pero se veía tan distinto a como lo había visto el día anterior: lucía ropa de calle en colores claros, pantalón beige y camisa blanca, con una corbata delgada en color crema. -_"¿Hasta en su casa es tan formal?"_.- Se preguntó Hermione, que ese día lucía un pantalón rojo fuerte con una blusa de encajes blancos. El rojo resaltaba en medio de todos los tonos claros de la casa.

── Buenas tardes, Doctor… ¿Atiende sus consultas acá? ── Dijo mirando a su alrededor. Esa casa tenía de todo, menos la imagen de una consulta.

── En realidad sólo atiendo en el hospital… esto de tener tantas especialidades me impide hacer consultas particulares... ──

── Pero… entonces ¿Por qué no me citó en el hospital? ──

── Porque tú estás bien. No hay trauma… no hay secuelas… estás bien. Despertaste de un coma larguísimo y ahora te enfrentas a un mundo nuevo para ti... ──

── Y también al hecho de que no tengo a mi hija conmigo ──

── De eso se trata… Ven, toma asiento. Le pedí a Albert que nos traiga unos jugos y te… hay té verde… blanco… negro… ──

── Un té negro… gracias. ──

El hombre le sirvió con toda parsimonia una taza de té y un jugo de toronja a su amo. Luego se retiró.

── Cuando fue el incendio… ── Hermione lo miró con impaciencia y dejó su tasa en la mesita. ── Yo estaba allí… ──

── ¿En el incendio? ──

── Sí. En ese tiempo, yo no trabajaba en el Hospital en donde te atendí… trabajaba en Irlanda… y estaba de paso por acá… pero no sé… por cosas del destino ese día domingo yo estaba justo frente al edificio que colapsó y que se llevó con él vuestro departamento… ese día tú me llamaste… y me dijiste que nuestra hija estaba allí… luego corriste y te cayó la cornisa. ── Hermione meneaba negativamente su cabeza… eso no era cierto… él jamás…

── Me dijiste que ayudara a salvar a nuestra hija que estaba en el edificio. ── Hermione intentó recordar y sí, efectivamente vino a la mente ese día… pero ese día ella había visto a Draco Malfoy, el padre de Aniie, no a Michael…

── No. Tú no eras. ──

── Era yo. Me confundiste. Ven. ── Le estiró la mano mientras se ponía de pie. Y la guió hasta el cuadro pintado que estaba sobre la chimenea. ── Mira, lee allí abajo. ── Y le apuntó un nombre escrito en una placa brillante amarilla de metal que parecía oro.

── Abraxas Mal…. ¿¡Malfoy!? ──

── ¿Querías saber qué significaba la "eme" en mi nombre? Pues bien, mi nombre es Michael Thompson Malfoy ──

── ¿Qué? Pero… entonces… tú… ──

── Yo estaba ese día del estallido… tú me dijiste que era nuestra hija… pero como yo no tengo hijos, supuse que me habías confundido con él. ── Y apuntó una de las fotografías que estaban en la pared. Justo a la que a ella le había parecido que se movía. ── Mi primo hermano Draco Malfoy. ── En aquella foto había un niño de unos once años mostrando una escoba, vestido con la ropa de Slytherin.

Hermione quería sentarse sentía que se iba a desmayar. El médico notó el cambio de color en su rostro y se apresuró a acomodarla en un sofá.

── Ese día, tú me llamaste por mi apellido. ── Recordó Hermione.

── Sí, porque te reconocí de inmediato… ──

── ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible, nunca nos habíamos visto antes! ──

── Te vi una vez antes… lo suficiente para no olvidarte jamás. Fue el día del matrimonio de mi primo. Tú llegaste a su casa y… ──

_"Hermione había salido aquel día decidida a hablar con Draco. Si bien hacía días que no se veían, ella debía contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquel día en la mañana se había vuelto a sentir mal, tan mal como las dos últimas semanas. Así que sin dudarlo había ido al hospital muggle más cercano, sólo para confirmar el diagnóstico que ella ya suponía. Efectivamente, estaba embaraza. Por un lado, estaba contentísima por la noticia y orgullosa de llevar a un bebé en su vientre, pero por otro estaba muy nerviosa, porque sabía que a Draco no le iba a gustar. Ya le había dicho en alguna oportunidad que la paternidad no era una prioridad en su vida, y mientras más la retrasara, mejor._

_La relación de ellos siempre había sido tortuosa y complicada pero llena de pasión. Habían iniciado una relación clandestina luego del término de la guerra. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido un mujeriego y nunca le fue fiel. Pero ella había cedido a sus encantos y el día de la graduación, al terminar el séptimo año, había terminando siendo suya. Había sido sólo una noche. Lo suficiente para llevar ahora su recuerdo toda la vida. De eso ya había transcurrido un mes y medio, tiempo exacto de su embarazo. Debía contarle…. Debía decirle que esperaba a su hijo. Pero debía ser cautelosa. La familia Malfoy la odiaba. Si bien ella era una heroína en el mundo mágico, aún habían magos y brujas que la odiaban por haber sido una de las precursoras de la caída del mago más temible de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. Y una de esas familias era la familia de Draco._

_Aquel día, no quería avergonzar a Draco delante de su familia, así que se las arregló para enviarle una lechuza y decirle que lo esperaba en la puerta de la mansión. Cuando llegó allí, vio que algo ocurría en aquel lugar, al parecer un gran evento, porque había mucha gente que entraba y salía. Y ella vestida con jeans y con una blusa de encajes y su pelo, como siempre, alborotado. Pero con toda la prestancia y dignidad de una princesa, igual se paró en la entrada a la espera de Draco. Que llegó unos cuantos minutos más tarde._

── _¿Qué haces acá? ── Le había gritado desde un par de metros. Estaba elegantísimo con un smoking negro, peinado y su aroma que envolvía aún el espacio abierto. Parecía que estaba una fiesta muy elegante._

── _Necesitaba hablar contigo, Draco. Es importante. ── Debía decirle antes que las palabras se le perdieran con el nerviosismo_

_._

── _No tengo tiempo, Granger. ── Otra vez la dureza de sus palabras afloraban._

── _Draco... lo que pasa es que hoy… ── _

── _Granger. Hoy es mi… Hoy me caso. Dentro de unos minutos será mi matrimonio. ── A Hermione se le caía el mundo. ¡¿Cómo era posible que se casara?! ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Ella esperaba un hijo de él!._

── _Me caso con Astoria. Es un matrimonio que ha estado arreglado desde antes que naciéramos… ── _

── _Pero … ── _

── _No te lo había dicho… consideré que lo nuestro no iba para ningún lado… además… mírate Granger… mírate quién eres… Ya no hay guerra, bien… Pero sigues siendo la sangre sucia de siempre… y yo debo cumplir con mi palabra… además Astoria espera un hijo mío. ── Justo en ese momento ingresaba una limousine negra a la casa. Un joven de características parecidas a las de Draco había bajado el vidrio y había visto a una muchacha que lloraba desconsolada, mientras Draco giraba sobre sus pies y avanzaba hasta la mansión._

_Aquella muchacha se limpió las lágrimas y desapareció"._


	5. Planeando

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

Capitulo V

…

Michael había servido otro té a Hermione, porque estaba atónita y sin palabras. Ese hombre que cuidado de ella durante todo ese tiempo en el hospital, era el primo de Draco, sin embargo, aún le quedaban muchas dudas…

── Así que ese joven que iba en ese vehículo aquel glorioso día, eras tú.. Nunca te vi en la escuela, nunca me enteré de que Draco tuviera un primo… Y… ¿Y quién es ese señor? ── Preguntó y apuntó hacia el cuadro que hacía unos minutos supo que se trataba de un Malfoy.

── Ese señor, Abraxas Malfoy, es mi abuelo… y abuelo de Draco, por supuesto. Mi padre es Calcius Malfoy… casado con una muggle… y odiado por toda la familia… cuando yo nací… ── Dijo acomodándose frente a Hermione. ── Mi madre juró que yo no sería mago... que crecería como cualquier niño y en eso mi padre la apoyó… y me criaron diciéndole a todo el mundo mágico que yo era un squib… ──

── Una persona sin magia… me imagino que a tu madre la repudiaron ──

── Tanto, como a mi padre. No obstante mi abuelo Abraxas, que no tenía buena relación con mi tío Lucius, dedicó gran parte de su vida a enseñarme el arte de la magia... Él sabía que era imposible que yo no tuviera algo de magia… todos los primogénitos de los Malfoy habían resultado ser brujos excepcionales ──

── Entonces… ──

── Sí, Hermione, soy un mago… pero también soy un muggle… un muggle con un coeficiente intelectual que le daría envidia al mismísimo Einstein o Stephen Hawking… tengo 150 de CI en las pruebas psicométricas… soy experto en letras, literatura, artes… médico cirujano… neurólogo… psiquiatra… entre otras… ingresé a la universidad a los 13 años y a los 15 ya tenía mi primera maestría… ah… pero sin magia… ── Hermione sonrió. Draco también podría haber sido un gran estudiante en los colegios muggles…

── Pero y la magia ¿En qué tiempo? ──

── A diferencia de mi primo, que fue iniciado en forma obligatoria en las artes oscuras y expuesto a muchas torturas (eso lo sabes ¿No?)…. ──

── En realidad… lo supuse... Draco no era muy asiduo a hablar de sus cosas... ──

── Bueno, a diferencia de él... el abuelo me mantuvo alejado de la guerra… de Voldemort… de los mortífagos y me enseñó magia, de la buena, de la misma Escuela de Merlín… y lo mejor en defensa contra la magia oscura… si bien, no tengo una maestría en magia, soy tan buen mago como Draco o el famoso Harry Potter… la única diferencia, es que me considero más muggle que mago… la magia la utilizo en casos extremos… como por ejemplo el día de la explosión… Aquel día evité que murieras aplastada por la pared... en medio de tanta gente, nadie se percató que utilicé la varita y logré modificar el peso de la estructura… pero claro, no pude evitar que esa cornisa te golpeara la cabeza… ──

── Ese día fue horrible… perdí a mi hija… la policía dice que la han buscado en todos lados y no aparece… ──

── No, no la han buscado en todos lados… no han ido al mundo mágico ──

── Pero… ──

── La adivinación no es mi fuerte… pero sí la lógica… y mi lógica me dice que la magia busca magia… así que si no está entre los muggles… debe estar entre los magos… y creo que ya es hora que tú regreses… ──

── No puedo… renuncié a la magia ──

── Ja… ¡Es como si yo renunciara a aprender! Hermione… la magia nació contigo… que no tengas la varita y de que tu consiente y subconsciente se digan a sí mismos que no eres bruja… felizmente lo sigues siendo… No puedes conjurar nada, porque simplemente no has practicado… y porque, no tienes varita… aunque es sabido que los mejores brujos pueden conjurar sin la varita… pero para la mayoría es un implemento necesario… ──

── Es decir… que puedo recuperar mis poderes ──

── "Activarlos", por llamarlos de otro modo ──

── Michael, cuando decidí volver al mundo muggle, nadie sabía que espera a Aniie… ──

── Huiste…. Supuse que lo harías. Pero ¿sabes? Me extraña que mi primo siendo experto en legeremancia no te haya leído la mente ese día que tú lo visitaste… yo lo supe apenas verte la cara… ──

── Al principio yo quería decírselo porque a eso iba, pero cuando me dijo que se casaba con Astoria… cerré mi mente tanto como pude para no obligarlo a nada... para no avergonzarlo ante los suyos… y claro, la cerré para él, mientras que tú te enterabas por otro lado… ¡brujos! ──

── Conociéndolo Hermione, le habría importado bien poco lo que tú le dijeras… igual se habría casado. Astoria estaba embarazada… ── Hermione quería llorar… siempre supo que Draco era un mujeriego… pero jamás se imaginó que estaba con las dos a la vez…

En Las Tres Escobas:

No todo había resultado como Aniie lo hubiera imaginado. Aquel día Rosmerta la castigó como nunca: se tuvo que bañar con agua helada y se tuvo que ir a la cama sin cenar. ¡Moría de hambre! Había caminado todo el día buscando cómo regresar a casa, si no hubiese sido por ese par, ni por ese rubio no habría dado con la casa.

Estaba acostada mirando el cielo estrellado, a través de su ventana. Tenía a su osito de peluche abrazado y el perro acostado en el piso. Marcus, su querido labrador era su compañía… lloraba porque se sentía sola… Cerraba los ojos y una mirada de color miel aparecía en su mente…. Un rostro hermoso y de cabello castaño… ¿Quién era esa mujer de facciones angelicales y que le decía que la amaba? Y luego… ¡llamas! Fuego por doquier…

── ¡Mamá! ── Gritó. Su mismo grito la despertó. Sudaba. Estaba empapada, y mientras lloraba no existían unos brazos que la consolaran y cobijaran. Su habitación estaba lo bastantemente apartada de la de Mamá Rosmerta para que la hubiese escuchado, por lo tanto recurría a lo de siempre: su auto consuelo.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Aún no amanecía y, a pesar de estar en verano, sintió un poco de frío. Corrió otra vez a su cama. Esa casa se estaba convirtiendo en una cárcel. No tenía amigos y no podía salir… y lo peor, era que ahora, estaba castigada. Pero ella no era una víctima, y no podía estar presa… menos si sabía perfectamente que Rosmerta no era su madre… eso era lo único claro que tenía… su madre había muerto junto a su padre… por lo tanto, ¿quién era Rosmerta? ¿Una tía? ¿Su abuela? Nunca le había dicho nada. Así que debía averiguar.

En la mañana el pequeño Albus se levantó al alba, ya que Ronald Junior lo había despertado muy temprano. Debían ir de nuevo a ver a Aniie, y habían planeado pedir permiso para salir a Hogsmeade durante la tarde.

El día anterior, Albus aprovechando que su padre, Harry lo fue a buscar para que cenaran juntos, logró escabullirse dentro de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place, (la casa de su padre) y buscó aquello que Harry guardaba con recelo: una capa de invisibilidad. La utilizaría para llegar a Aniie… esa niña debía estar sufriendo.

── Nos vamos luego de almuerzo… ── Decía Ronald poniéndose los zapatos.

── Sí, hay que estar atentos… no vaya a ser que nos pillen… ──

── Con mucho cuidado… ──

Ambos chicos pasaban las vacaciones juntos. Albus era hijo de Harry y Ginny, ambos se encontraban divorciados desde hacía un par de años. Harry nunca pudo compatibilizar bien el trabajo en el Ministerio con su labor de esposo y Ginevra había preferido estudiar. Era medimaga en San Mungo y novios no le faltaban. Por su parte Ronald Junior era hijo de Ron y de Lavander, quienes nunca se casaron, porque ambos se eran infieles mutuamente. Ron, padre, también trabajaba en el Ministerio junto a Harry. Los dos seguían siendo inseparables y tan buenos padres con sus hijos.

Bajaron a desayunar, allí estaban los abuelos Molly y Arthur, junto a Ginny, George, Angelina, los hijos de estos (Fred de 8 años y Roxanne de 3).

── Abuela… ¿tú conoces a la Señora Rosmerta? ── Preguntó Albus. Ginny arqueó una ceja porque le extrañaba la pregunta.

── No mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Albus? ──

── ¿Ella tiene una hija? ── preguntó Ronald Junior.

── Yo que sepa no ── Respondió Molly..

.

── A ver ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ── Les preguntó directamente Ginny mientras untaba su tostada con mermelada.

── Es que ayer una niña como de la edad de nosotros… se perdió en el bosque y nosotros la encontramos… dijo que vivía allí…con Madame Rosmerta y cuando la ayudamos a regresar esa mujer la trató muy mal… yo creo que ha castigado…-── Relató Albus.

── Y ha de tener un dragón vigilando su entrada. ── Con la boca llena, como su padre, Ronald complementó el relato de su primo Albus.- Ginny se admiró del pensamiento tan mágico de su sobrino.

── Albus, y ¿Cómo era esa niña…? ── Le preguntó Angelina que le daba una papilla a Roxanne.

── Muy linda…── Respondió Albus.

── ¡Sí bellíssssima! ── Ese era Ronald Junior que, al hablar, unas cuantas migajas de pan fueron a parar a la cara de Molly.

── Cuando aprendas a comer como la gente, recién estarás en condiciones de mirar a las chicas. ── Ginny tomó un paño y le limpió la boca al niño.

── Tiene un cabello rubio ondulado… lo extraño es que tiene algunos cabellos castaños…. - Explicaba Albus.

── ¡Sí! Y sus ojos son grises… ── Agregó Ronald Junior.

── Y habla muy segura… como que no fuera de acá… dice que se llama Aniie, que sus padres murieron y que ahora vive en Las Tres Escobas y le dice "Mamá" a Rosemerta. ── Seguía Albus.

── Yo no he sabido de brujos que hayan muerto… ni menos que hayan dejado a una niña huérfana… ¿tú sabes algo, padre? ── Preguntó George que sólo se había limitado a escuchar la conversación.

── No George… no recuerdo nada similar… a lo mejor esa niña es de otro país ──

── Es posible ── Concordó.

── Pero la está pasando mal… Madame Rosemerta la empujó muy fuerte y ella se pegó con la puerta… iba llorar pero se aguantó… y esa mujer le gritó que era una puerca…── Explicó Albus con un poco de pena.

── ¡Pobre niña…! A lo mejor el hecho de criar a niña pequeña le está pasando la cuenta a Rosemerta. ── Molly intentó darle alguna justificación a ese acto.

── El maltrato hacia los niños no se justifica, Molly. ── Arthur odiaba ese tipo de castigos.

── Lo sé… por eso, a lo mejor será necesario pedir a los servicios sociales del ministerio que se den una vuelta por Las Tres Escobas… ¿Qué dices Arthur? ──

── Por el relato de unos niños no irán, Molly ──

── Pero quizá por el relato de una abuela, sí. Creo que mañana me dejaré caer por Hogsmeade y pasaré a tomar unos jugos a las tres Escobas, ¿Quién me acompaña? ──

── Yoooo ── Dijeron al son Fred, Ronald y Albus

── _"Yo tabien" ── _Dijo la pequeña Roxanne...


	6. La antigua Escuela de Merlín

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

** Buenas es incomodo para mi decir esto, las personas aprenden de sus errores y aclaro oficialmente que fui una novata con buenas calificaciones en literatura y filosofía inglesa, mi prueba vocacional no tuvo equivocaciones, incluso mis profesores quedaron encantados de que yo halla sido la única alumna en un plantel de mas de seiscientos estudiantes que halla tenido esas opciones en sus carreras y se le halla ofrecido una beca en Caracas, Venezuela con el objetivo de estudiar la Lengua griega y Inglesa, orgullo para mis padres y honor para mí, cuando comencé a escribir publicando "Al fin te encontré" y "No me dejes" mis dos primeras historias aprendí mucho de ellas, ya que gracias a muchas criticas constructivas aprendí y me involucre en la ortografía y gramática, cabe a destacar que me gusta que me den criticas mas no que me ofendan, no me avergüenza para nada decir que soy de Venezuela, lo que me avergüenza es tener compatriotas que insultan y ofenden.  
**

**lastima, no ese sentimiento me repugna, pero se que he tenido errores en cuanto a la redacción cosa que he mejorado, en cuanto a mis ideas, señores es mi imaginación y a muchos no les agradan todos los fanfics que se publican pero otros si, así que en cuanto a eso me valen sus criticas yo le doy rienda libre a mi imaginación que ella haga lo que le plazca con las letras y las puede re-ordenar armando lineas que me llenen de satisfacciones, disculpen la demora de la publicaciones, recuerden que estoy en un tratamiento algo fuerte y pido perdón nuevamente por hacerlos leer tanto.  
**

**S, Guzmán Modelo **

**Un gran saludo a Gilse Verdugo, Psicopedagoga **

**...**

Capitulo VI

...

Draco Malfoy, un hombre de pocas palabras, solitario y apartado del mundo, se encontraba en la biblioteca de su Mansión. A pesar de tener esposa e hijo, su vida no había sido fácil. Primero fue obligado, por su padre, a ser un mortífago y luego a aceptar la repulsa pública cuando Voldemort fue destruido. Después, para redimir la honra de su familia, se vio obligado a contraer matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass, quien ya estaba embarazada cuando se casaron. En ese entonces él estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, la impura que había osado entrar en su corazón, y a quien tanto daño le causó con su matrimonio. Tal fue ese daño que desde el día en que el le confesó que se casaba con otra, nunca más la vio. A veces, creía imaginarla caminando por el callejón Diagon o le parecía verla parada en alguna esquina de Hogsmeade, pero en realidad era sólo su imaginación. Hermione había dejado el mundo mágico y renunciado a todo por su culpa.

Incluso en una oportunidad se acercó a Harry Potter, quien trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, a preguntarle si sabía algo de ella. Pero como era de esperar la respuesta de Potter fue negativa, claro sin antes intentar indagar el porqué él se preocupaba por ella, si tanto daño les causó durante los años de estudio. Lo que nunca supo Harry Potter fue que entre Draco y Hermione, durante el séptimo curso, había surgido una pasión inimaginada, en silencio, a escondidas de todos. Lo malo fue cuando el curso terminó y él se vio en la cruda realidad: Dar respuesta a un matrimonio arreglado con anterioridad. Si Astoria no hubiera estado embarazada, poco y nada le hubiese importado el famoso acuerdo. Pero ella llevaba un hijo en su vientre, fruto de las locas andadas que tuvo en el último año. Porque, a pesar de estar con Hermione, no se podía quitar el titulo de mujeriego que tenía en la frente, mas tampoco podía cambiar su forma de ser de un día para otro, ya que levantaría sospechas y pondría en riesgo a Hermione.

Desde aquel tiempo hasta ahora su matrimonio era un desastre. Astoria no pasaba en casa. Siempre estaba de viaje con su hermana gastándose la fortuna de la Familia y él se había hecho cargo de cuidados de Scorpius, un niño muy parecido a él, tenía sus mismos ojos y cabello, pero en cuanto al carácter, este debió haberlo heredarlo de algún otro pariente, porque era tranquilo, no buscaba peleas, ni era malcriado, como Draco de niño. Al contrario, para Scorpius llevar el estigma Malfoy le había traído uno que otro problema, ya que lo asociaban directamente con su padre, que no gozaba de buena fama en su niñez, lo cual había dado como resultado un Scorpius solitario y sin amistades. Incluso tenía profesores particulares en casa, ya que no iba a ningún colegio. Su única posibilidad de compartir con niños o niñas de su edad, estaba reservada para cuando cumpliera los once años, e ir a Hogwarts. No obstante, había compartido con otros niños hijos e hijas de magos, en alguna salida al Callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade. Pero nada más. Tan solitario era el padre, como el hijo.

── Draco... hijo... debemos ver el tema del aniversario de matrimonio... treinta años de vida conjunta no es menor.. ── Era Narcisa quien entraba al lugar.

── No es menor vivir 30 con mi padre. ── Respondió Draco mirando por la ventana. Afuera el día estaba radiante y unos elfos estaban cortando el pasto de la entrada. Narcisa hizo como que no había escuchado el comentario de su hijo. Sabía que ambos no se llevaban bien. Draco no perdonaba a Lucius el haber planificado lo de su matrimonio.

── Debemos invitar a tus primos, a tus tíos... hemos pensando realizar una semana de eventos... con cenas, fiestas y excursiones... ¿Qué te parece?

- Hay familiares que viven lejos. ¿Se tendrán que quedar acá? Ah, y no te olvides de los familiares Squibs y Muggles... Ja. La vergüenza de la Familia Malfoy, ¿Ellos también vendrán? ──

── Todos. Sabes que es la costumbre mágica. Y sí, he pensado en que se queden acá... Esta mansión tiene muchas habitaciones desocupadas... ──

── Haz lo que quieras madre... es tu fiesta y la de mi padre... yo no veo en qué te pueda ayudar... además me conoces y sabes que odio las fiestas ──

── A ver...mira, te lo cuento, única y exclusivamente porque para esa semana necesito que esté acá tu adorada esposa y que le demuestren a todo el mundo lo bien que va vuestro matrimonio ──

── ¡Mi matrimonio! ¡Como si existiera como tal...! ¡En el mundo de los muggles estaríamos divorciados hace siglos! ──

── Pero no eres Muggle, ni vives en su mundo. Eres un mago con tradición y ambos deben demostrar al mundo mágico lo bien que se llevan y que su matrimonio es un ejemplo dentro de las familias más antiguas ──

── Claro madre, para actuar soy un experto. Ahora si me permites, debo ir a Londres. Tengo un par de cosas tengo pendientes... ──

── ¿Por qué no mandas a un Elfo? ──

── No voy al Callejón Diagon... voy a ver a algunos amigos... ── Mentía lo único que quería era salir de esa casa.

Mientras tanto un par de niños, uno colorín y el otro azabache, caminaban por Hogsmeade rumbo a las Tres Escobas. Esperaban ver a Aniie y si no estaba accesible, Albus tenía guardada en su mochila una prenda muy querida de su padre, la cual tomó sin su autorización, pero que estaba dispuesto a utilizarla si no lograba a ver a la niña. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de ello. Allí estaba la niña de los ojos grises y de cabello rubio ondulado con mechones blancos, de pie en una pared de madera, a un costado del bar... mirando hacia el bosque, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos.

── Aniie... hola. ── Dijo Albus en voz baja. Aniie los miró y sonrió de inmediato. Era como si los estuviera esperando.

── Shhh, no hablen muy fuerte. Mamá Rosmerta no quiere que hable con extraños ──

── Nosotros no somos extraños, somos tus amigos... te vinimos a rescatar de la dragona. ── Le dijo sonriente Ronald Junior.

── ¿Dragona? Jajaja no, ¡Es mamá Rosmerta! ──

── Aniie, nos dijiste que tus padres han muerto...- ── Comenzó Albus.

── Sí ──

── Pero ella, ¿Qué es de ti? Es tu tía... tu abuela... acaso? ──

── En verdad no lo sé... lo único que recuerdo son muchas llamas y explosiones... a veces sueño con mi mamá... con mi papá, no... pero nada más... No recuerdo haberla visto antes de ese incendio... ──

── ¡Aniie! ── Se escuchó la voz de Rosmerta desde el interior de la estancia.

── Chicos me debo ir... ──

── Espera... ¿Te ha castigado mucho? ¿Te ha golpeado? ── Le preguntó Albus.

── No... bueno, sólo lo que vieron ese día... pero no me ha golpeado... sólo que tengo prohibido salir hasta el próximo campeonato de Quiddich. ── Los niños se miraron extrañados, eso sería en tres años más.

── Uuu para cuando salgas de tu castigo, estaremos a punto de entrar a Hogwarts... ──

── ¡Aniie! ¿Dónde te has metido niña desobediente! ── Otra vez la voz chillona y gritona de Rosmerta.

── Adiós chicos. ── Dijo un poco triste y se encaminó a la casa, dejando a sus amigos afuera.

── Creo que le debemos informar a la abuela de esto ── Dijo Ronald, Albus asintió.

Así que de inmediato regresaron a la casa de su tía para volver a La Madriguera y poder contarle a Molly lo que Aniie les contó.

Aquel mismo día Hermione había quedado de reunirse nuevamente con Michael en su casa. Esta vez, un vehículo de propiedad del médico con un chófer la fue a buscar a su casa.

Al ingresar, Michael ya la estaba esperando. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la sala leyendo una tarjeta.

── Buenas tarde, doctor ── Saludó en formalmente Hermione, quien esta vez vestía un pantalón blanco ancho de pretina gruesa y una blusa amarilla de mangas largas con encaje en sus puños. Se veía muy femenina. Michel la observó de pies a cabeza. Sin duda aquella mujer era muy sensual y bella.

── Hermione... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para iniciar el proceso de recuperación de tu magia?- ── Ella sólo asintió. Tenía un poco de miedo. Pero sabía que aquel hombre le ayudaría a recobrar sus poderes y por sobretodo, a recuperar a su pequeña. ── Quiero que leas esto. ── Michael le entregó la tarjeta que lucía el sello de la casa Malfoy.

_Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy invitan a usted y su esposa o acompañante, a la semana de celebración de sus Bodas de Perla, a celebrarse entre el 20 y el 27 de agosto del presente. Esperamos contar con su presencia para que compartan con nosotros la alegría de vivir 30 años de feliz matrimonio__._

── Así que 30 años los Malfoy... ¿Irás? ──

── Iremos. ── Respondió Michael. Hermione abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo.

── ¿Yo? ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Ellos me odian! Fui una de las precursoras de que el régimen de Voldemort no prosperara... además... está Draco... ──

── Hermione... ¿Quieres vengarte? ¿Quieres recuperar a tu hija? Pues bien. Presentémonos delante de todos ellos como lo que somos, los mejores brujos... con poderes que ellos envidiarían... ──

── ¿Y dónde quepo yo? ¿De qué voy? ¿Cómo tú hermana? ¿Como tu pareja?

── Irías como mi esposa. ──

── Michael, eso es imposible... ellos son expertos en Legeremancia... sabrán de inmediato que no estamos casados ──

── Yo te enseñaré Oclumancia... tranquila. Tengo todo planeado. Es hora de mostrarle a esa familia que no son tan poderosos como ellos creen... y a Draco, es hora de que le demuestres quién eres...y lo que él se perdió... ──

── Y tú ¿qué ganas? ──

── Reivindicar mi nombre y el de mi madre. Recuerda que ellos siempre han pensado que soy muggle y me han despreciado por ello... y no es así. Soy tan mago como Draco o como Lucius... Dime qué piensas. ──

── No sé... ──

── Mira, al término del día de hoy, te volveré a preguntar... por lo pronto. Acompáñame, bajemos al sótano, es hora de que recuperes tu magia... así que lo primero es lo primero ── Hermione inspiró fuerte y asintió.

Michael la guió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar una entrada de piedra, en donde comenzaba una escalera que descendía varios pisos, que era iluminada por una que otra antorcha. Abajo se encontraba un gran salón con inmensas estanterías llenas de libros antiquísimos, un mesón en el centro, unos cuantos calderos y una chimenea. Pergaminos, cuadernos de anotaciones, plumas y lápices, un computador, una máquina de escribir y algunos frascos de tintas. Hermione miró todo con extrañeza.

── Es una mezcla rara de magia con vida muggle. ── Dijo Michael dándose cuenta de que Hermione advirtió la mezcla anormal de aquella habitación. ── Bien, lo primero es que recuperes tu varita... o más bien, que tengas una... ──

── Bueno... la mía... yo... ──

── La entregaste al Ministerio. Lo sé. Ocurrió el día en que te presentaste a renunciar a tu magia y tuviste que entregarla. ──

── Pero ¿puedo usar otra varita que no sea la mía? ──

── Sí... recuerda que la varita elige al mago... y yo tengo varias... Ayer fui a ver a Olivander y me entregó algunas para que pruebes... ──

── ¿El señor Olivander sabe de mí? ──

── Olivander sabe todo... tranquila... también sabe lo mío... ven... acércate. ── Hermione se acercó a la mesa y vio unas cuantas cajitas que contenían diversas varitas... eligió una y no sintió nada, luego tomó otra y el pelo se le encrespó. ── No, creo que esa no. ── Dijo un sonriente Michael ── prueba con esta. ── Abrió otra caja y sacó una varita de color negro y tal como cuando eligió su primera varita, aquella que era de madera de vid con fibra de corazón de dragón, sintió un calor por su rostro, el cabello volvió a la normalidad y sintió que esa varita era de ella... ── Mmm madera de Haya con cabello de unicornio... Mmm bien no ── Hermione sonrió. ── Si te das cuentas... si la magia no estuviera en ti, no habrías podido elegir una varita... ¿Convencida que la magia sigue dentro de ti? ──

── Convencida. ── Dijo sonriente mirando y tocando su varita negra de 12 pulgadas.

Luego de aquello Michael hizo un par de conjuros en una lengua que Hermione desconocía, realizando movimientos con su varita tan extremadamente complejos como para aprenderlos en una clase. Luego de ello, un vapor transparente apareció en el sótano. Tenía forma de mujer, con el tamaño de Hermione, que avanzó hasta ella, traspasándola... y luego, de en un segundo ya no estaba... se había ido.

── Tu magia... Hermione... está en ti... debes activarla... -── Le entregó un libro de conjuros en cuya portada estaba consignado el nombre de Merlín. ── Te dije que soy de la antigua escuela, Hermione... ahora debes leer el conjuro que allí aparece y hacer el mismo movimiento de varita que yo hice. ──

── ¡Eso imposible hacerlo! ¡Sólo te ví una vez! ──

── Sígueme entonces.- ── Michael hizo nuevamente el movimiento y Hermione lo siguió. ── ¿Entendido? ──

── Casi ──

── Bien. Algo es algo. Lee el conjuro y realiza el movimiento en cada punto seguido ──

── Okey. ── Hermione tomó el libro y comenzó a leer: " ── Las nubes oscuras del ocaso del día albergan tristezas y albergan alegrías. Las nubes ocultan los sentimientos y las habilidades. Las nubes de tu corazón esconden tu magia. Tu cerebro alberga la magia que tu corazón oculta. Merlín, Lillith y Saba... devolved la magia a ... mí... Hermione Granger... la bruja que ocultó en su nube, la magia de su vida" ── Hizo los movimientos necesarios, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.- ── ¿Y? ¿Por qué no ha ocurrido nada? ──

── Esperabas efectos especiales, ¿acaso? Granger, Granger... no toda la magia funciona como siempre tú lo has creído... recuerda esta es mi magia... la verdadera, la de Merlín... distinta a la que pudiste aprender en Hogwarts... o de sus fundadores, Godric, Rowena, Sazalar o Helga... Tienes la misión aprender magia, de la buena y de la mala... sin irte a los extremos... ¿Te atreves? ──

── Me atrevo a aprender esta magia y... a presentarme delante de los Malfoy contigo ──

── Esa era la heroína que quería ver, Hermione Granger. ── Dijo con un tono presumido, y con voz arrastrada. Hermione cada vez lo encontraba más parecido a Draco. Con la diferencia de que este Malfoy, al parecer, tenía sentimientos.

...


	7. Matrimonio por conveniencia

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

Capitulo VII

….

── Concéntrate, Hermione. Cierra tu mente. No dejes que me entere de que guardas... Hasta ahora, he visto muchas cosas que no debí haber visto... ── Dijo Michael en una tarde mientras practicaban la Oclumancia.

Hermione no lograba la técnica. Sin embargo, había avanzado muchísimo. Los hechizos los estaba ejecutando en forma correcta... algunos encantamientos volvieron y algunos nuevos aprendió. Michael era un mago excepcional. Su sabiduría sólo la podría comparar con la Dumbledore. Conocía demasiado y sabía de técnicas de aprendizaje que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Y claro, era donde también poseía tantos títulos muggles que podía aplicar sus conocimientos en todas las ramas tanto de la ciencia como de la magia.

Incluso poseía un programa computacional que él mismo había diseñado con el cual jugaba con nuevos movimientos de varita para realizar diversas acciones, acciones las cuales se las traspasaba de apoco a Hermione, porque él, en muy pocas acciones utilizaba su varita, era un as en la magia de apoyo mental.

── ¿Qué has visto? ── Preguntó una avergonzada Hermione.

── Lo suficiente como para decirte que el único hombre en tu vida sexual, ha sido mi primo ── Dijo serio mientras se preparaba una taza de té.

Hermione guardó silencio, moría de vergüenza al escuchar aquello... "¿_Qué habrá visto específicamente?_". Pensó.

── Lo que ustedes hicieron la noche de la graduación, Hermione. ¡Por dios, mujer, cierra la mente...! ¡Te estoy viendo todo! ah. y no pongas esa cara de vergüenza, recuerda que soy médico y estoy acostumbrado a ver gente desnuda... te lo digo por si eso es lo que te preocupa... ──

── Habrás visto gente desnuda... pero sucede que estamos hablando de mi, Thompson ── Dijo sería, segura y en tono desafiante, tal como Michael quería que fuera.

── ¡Eso es lo quiero de ti, Granger! Quiero que seas rebelde, contestataria y por sobretodo desafiante y oposicionista. No te quiero sumisa, ni callada. Debes ser fiel exponente Malfoy. ¿Entendido? Ah, y por lo que haya visto o no en tu mente no me interesa en lo absoluto... es tu vida... yo también mis vivencias como cualquier ser humano... ──

── Claro, como las vividas con Astoria Grengr... ¡Michael! ── Michael quedó perplejo... sus defensas habían sido vulneradas y nada menos que por su aprendiz.

── ¡Hermione! Que... que... ──

── Tranquilo. ── Dijo riendo. ── Ya entiendo... pero tranquilo Jajaja no diré nada... Jajaja tú y la estirada esposa de Draco Jajaja ──

── No puedes decir nada... eso es secreto... ──

── Pero como tú dijiste, son tus historias y a mí no me interesan ──

── Entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada serio. Al contrario, siempre fui el muggle asqueroso con quien ella se entretenía ──

── ¿La amabas? ──

── Creo que no. Si la hubiese amado, le habría contado que realmente era mago y no muggle, pero no lo hice... ──

── Ah. ──

── Ya, continuemos... veo que has avanzado mucho... en poco tiempo me sobrepasarás ──

── Creo que lo de recién fue casualidad. ──

── En mi mundo no existen las casualidades. Venga, sigamos, que nos quedan solamente dos semanas de entrenamiento antes de presentarnos como marido y mujer ante los Malfoy. ──

── Eso me da pavor ──

── Pavor, les dará a ellos cuando te vean conmigo y les demostremos quiénes somos. ¡Expeliarmus!. ── Exclamó en forma imprevista, pero Hermione había hecho el hechizo de protección con antelación. ── ¡Bien, Granger... bien...! Siempre atenta... jamás bajes las defensas. Y tu mente cerrada. No te olvides, Granger ──

── Cansa... me canso mucho y me llega a doler la cabeza ──

── Al principio Granger... luego te acostumbrarás y ya no te cansarás ni te dolerá la cabeza ──

── Michael, es hora que me vayas diciendo o "Mi Amor" o "Mi vida" o "Querida"... Creo que llamarnos por nuestros apellidos va a ser sospechoso ¿No? ──

── Tienes razón, "Vida de mi vida". ── Dijo dando vuelta los ojos. Pero ella tenía razón, debía comenzar acostumbrarse a los nuevos vocativos para su esposa.

── Bien, "Tesorito de mi corazón". ── Respondió Hermione riendo.

── Cursi... muy cursi ──

── Y seguro que "Vida de mi vida" no lo es ──

── Dejémoslo mejor en "Querida" y "Querido" ¿sí? ──

── Como digas, Querido. ──

── Muy bien, sigamos Hermione Malfoy ──

── ¿Thompson? ¿Que no es Thompson? ──

── Yo uso el apellido de mi madre en el mundo Muggle, pero recuerda que mi padre es Calcius Malfoy, hermano de Lucius. Te lo dije ¿no? ──

── Sí... disculpa... creo ya lo entiendo... debes dejarme todo claro, no quiero que el plan se nos caiga por un pequeño detalle ──

── Sí. Vamos a tener que revisar nuevamente a revisar el árbol genealógico... pero ahora ¿Podemos seguir? ── Y volvía ese tonito tan familiar en él. Hermione sólo meneó la cabeza... a pesar de lo petulante que podría llegar a ser ese tono, ¡por dios que le gustaba!

Mientras tanto Molly Weasley llegaba junto a dos de sus nietos a las Tres Escobas, también la acompañaba su nuera, Angelina. Ambas querían indagar sobre la niña que allí vivía junto a Rosmerta. No era común, entre la comunidad mágica, que la muerte de magos pasara desapercibida. Y al parecer, según lo relatado por Albus y Ronald Junior, eso era lo que había ocurrido en el caso de Aniie.

Ingresaron al local y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla para las mayores y para los niños unos helados de corazón de calabaza con salsa de fresas.

── No veo a la pequeña. ── Dijo Angelina disimuladamente mirando a su alrededor.

── Ella siempre está afuera. ── Respondió Albus. En ese momento la muchacha que atendía las mesas les servía los helados.

── ¿Te puedo hacer una consulta? ── Preguntó Molly a la joven. ── Aniie, ¿dónde está? ──

── Debe estar en el patio... a esta hora suele darle de comer a los gansos... ──

── Ah... ¿Y no entra acá, al restaurant? ── Insistió Molly.

── Muy pocas veces. A Madame Rosmerta no le gusta que ella converse con mucha gente ──

── Lo que pasa, ¿sabes? mis nietos son compañeros de curso de ella, y la quieren ver ──

── Mmm... no los había visto en la escuela ──

── Somos nuevos. ── Se apresuró a responder Ronald Junior.

── ¿Y la quieren ver, ahora? ── Preguntó la muchacha.

── Sí.- Dijeron los niños a coro ──

── Madame Rosmerta no está... así que le diré a Aniie que venga... pero por favor no le digan que yo la traje... por favor.. ──

A los minutos, la joven traía de la mano a Aniie, con su cabello desordenado, luciendo un lindo vestido rojo y zapatillas bajas.

── ¡Aniie! ── Los niños sonrientes la saludaron y la abrazaron.

── Chicos... ¿Qué hacen acá? ── Preguntó sorprendida.

── Hola, señorita. ── Dijo Molly al verla, momento en el cual sintió que se le movía el mundo por completo. Ella era una bruja, y bruja en todo sentido... esa niña tenía algo familiar... esos ojos... su cabello... ¡el color del cabello...! Y la piel... Le recordaba a... y a... ¡No, eso era imposible! - Mi nombre es Molly y ella es Angelina.- Angelina igual había quedado perpleja al ver a la niña.

── Se parece a... ── Iba a decir, pero Molly le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

Por más que quisieron que se tomara un helado, la niña se negó, ya que lo tenía prohibido, además tenía miedo que llegara Mamá Rosmerta y la sorprendiera conversando con extraños. Pero para ella, esa gente no era extraña. Es más, consideraba a Albus y al Ronald Junior como sus amigos y había visto en Angelina y en Molly un aire familiar y de confianza. Conversaron largo rato y Aniie le relató a Molly a Angelina lo mismo que a los niños.

Al cabo de media hora Aniie decidió entrar a la casa porque calculaba que Rosmerta llegaría en cualquier momento. Así que los Weasley, para evitarle problemas, se despidieron de ella. Esperaron un rato más, ya que Molly quería conversar con Rosmerta, pero esta no llegó y ya se hacía tarde. Así que decidieron darse una vuelta otro día. Además Molly le pediría formalmente a Arthur que el departamento de menores se diera una vuelta por Las Tres Escobas, a ella le parecía que Aniie estaba en situación irregular.

── En todo caso, Molly. ── Le decía Angelina, mientras los niños corrían delante de ella. ── Imaginemos que efectivamente la niña le fue entregada a Rosmerta en forma irregular... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se la llevarán a un orfanato? ──

── Es el riesgo... no me gustaría que la niña estuviera en esos hogares. Podríamos, mientras dura la investigación, pedir la tutela temporal ──

── Eso podría ser. Molly, ¿Te fijaste a quién se parece la niña? ── Molly sólo asintió. ── A Hermione... pero también tiene aire de los Malfoy... ¿Estoy loca? ──

── Ambas somos brujas, hija. Algo extraño hay en esta situación. A Hermione hace casi siete años que no la vemos. ──

── La misma edad de la niña. ──

── Pero no debemos adelantarnos a los hechos... debemos indagar más. Ah... Angelina... por favor. ──

── Si sé, Molly, esto queda entre nosotras... ──

── Gracias hija. ──

Faltaba sólo una semana para la celebración de las Bodas de Perla de los Malfoy. Narcisa cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Lucius había delegado toda la responsabilidad en ella. Poco y nada se preocupó de la celebración, ya que confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su mujer. Además ese era un tema que ella debía ver, total, la idea nació de Narcisa. Por él, que se realizara o no una celebración de ese tipo no era relevante en lo absoluto. "- _Narcisa y sus idiotas costumbres_-" Pensaba.

Por otra parte, si bien es cierto que no le preocupaba la celebración en sí, le interesaba demasiado que su familia se mostrara a la Comunidad Mágica y por sobretodo, ante la parentela Malfoy Black, como una familia armoniosa y próspera. No iba a permitir que Astoria y Draco hicieran uno de sus numeritos, aquellos que acostumbraban a realizar cada vez que ella estaba en casa. De eso debía hablar con su hijo. Prohibido estaba mostrarse débiles y menos dejar entrever que ese matrimonio era por conveniencia y que lo único que unía a Draco con Astoria era Scorpius, un niño tan diferente a él y a Draco.

Subió al dormitorio de su hijo y allí lo encontró revisando algunas fotos antiguas.

── ¿Recordando tus tiempos en Hogwarts? ──

── Sí... algo.- ── Dijo guardando el álbum en un cajón. ── Tú dirás qué se te ofrece. ──

── Quiero hablar contigo, hijo. ──

── ¿Y desde cuándo estás tan comunicativo conmigo? ──

── Bien. Por lo visto contigo jamás volveré a tener una conversación civilizada. ──

── No, yo creo que no. ──

── Se trata de la celebración de la próxima semana ──

── Ya me sé el libreto. Tranquilo, mira me lo sé de memoria: tengo un matrimonio feliz y amo con todas mis fuerzas a mi mujer. ¿Conforme? Pues bien, ahora díselo a ella, si se digna a regresar antes de la celebración. ──

── ¿No le has informado? ──

── Lo hice. Pero no la puedo obligar a que esté acá. ──

── Puedes y lo harás. Quiero que esa arpía esté acá mañana a más tardar. Si no... ya verá de lo que soy capaz. Dile... si no... que se atenga a las consecuencias. ──

── Como diga, Padre. ¿Algo más? ──

── No. ──

── Entonces si me haces el favor. ── Draco le apunto la puerta. ── Quiero descansar. ──

Lucius dejó a su hijo solo y Draco suspiró profundo. Debía ir a ver a Astoria. Prácticamente su esposa vivía fuera de Londres y cuando se dignaba a aparecer, se quedaba en un Pent-house muggle en el centro de la ciudad.

Sabía que durante la semana pasada había regresado de un viaje a la India que realizó con su hermana y que, como lo menos que quería era compartir habitación con él, prefería quedarse en dicho lugar. Así que Draco optó por ir conversar el tema personalmente con ella. Se desapareció y apareció en la puerta del pent-house que tenía Astoria en el corazón del Londres Muggle. Tocó el timbre y al segundo un ama de llaves la abrió la puerta. Lo reconoció de inmediato y lo hizo pasar. Con la personalidad que lo caracteriza ingresó raudo al lugar y subió al piso siguiente por la escalera de caracol y en una de las habitaciones estaba su esposa peinando su largo cabello castaño oscuro. Vestía un traje de gala, era obvio que tenía planes para esa noche.

── Draco... ¿Qué quieres? ──

── Debemos hablar. ──

── Si es por lo de la nota... cuenta con que estaré allí la próxima semana, mostrándole a todos lo felices que somos ──

── Mi padre dice que te quiere desde mañana en casa. Si no que te atengas a las consecuencias... ──

── Odio a tu padre... ¿qué piensa hacerme? ¿Un crucio, acaso? ──

── Es capaz. ── El rostro de la mujer se endureció. ── No has preguntado por tu hijo, Astoria. ──

── Me imagino que está bien... Confío en ti... ──

── ¿Sabes? yo no sé qué te vi en el colegio... no tienes corazón... tu hijo te necesita. ──

── Ya te dije... te tiene a ti... Draco... mira... yo cuando me casé, me casé porque estaba embarazada y más encima porque nos estaban obligando. Pero sucede que yo no quiero pasar mi vida como un ama de casa... soy joven y quiero disfrutar la vida... ──

── ¿Y quién es tu amante de turno? ──

── Eso no te incumbe. ──

── Sucede que el imbécil sigo siendo yo. ──

── Tranquilo Draquito... mis amantes nunca son magos... ── Dijo y siguió peinando su cabello. Draco no soportó la rabia y la tomó de ambos brazos y la puso de pie.

── Cuando termine este show de mi madre... tú y yo nos divorciamos. ──

── Sí, y Scorpius se viene conmigo... a Siberia... ── dijo sonriente.

── Eres una bruja malnacida. ──

── Bruja sí, malnacida no. ──


	8. Boda de perlas

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

Capitulo VIII

…

Durante la semana previa a las celebraciones en casa de los Malfoy, Hermione se mudó a la mansión de Michael, a fin de repasar todos los pasos a seguir y para conocerse mutuamente en lo relativo a gustos, preferencias, inventar vivencias juntos, lugares visitados, detalles de su supuesto matrimonio, tiempo de casados, etc. Al final decidieron que llevaban cuatro años de matrimonio y que no pensaban todavía ser padres. Su matrimonio, supuestamente, se celebró en Las Vegas, Estados Unidos, en una visita que ambos realizaron y luego de una noche alocada terminaron casados. Y que, lejos de lo que muchos pensaron, la decisión de casarse era lo mejor que les pudo pasar, ya que se amaban.

Michael, quería que Hermione se luciera ante esa familia que tan mal trató a su madre por el hecho de haber sido muggle; Quería que Draco se diera cuenta de la mujer que perdió por darle el gusto a su padre, casándose con otra. Por eso se preocupó de renovarle el closet completo a "su esposa", contratando para ello a los más caros diseñadores del mundo muggle.

── Hasta la misma Reina Isabel envidiará tu ropa. ── Le había dicho mientras revisaban juntos el envío que realizaron dos modistos famosos. Eran sus mejores y exclusivas prendas, las que habían llenado la habitación de Hermione. ── Por lo menos, llevarás unos cien trajes distintos... Hermione... quiero que te luzcas... quiero que te veas bella... y que Draco se retuerza por dentro al verte que te ha perdido ──

Se preocupó de todos los detalles: joyas, maquillajes, zapatos, accesorios, perfumes. e incluyendo también las exclusiva y carísimas argollas de matrimonio. Y para él, también los mejores trajes, claro, que él ya tenía mucho avanzado, siempre fue millonario y siempre se preocupó de lucir bien.

── Cuando esto termine, te devolveré todo. Yo no me quiero aprovechar. Ah! y sin discutir, es mi decisión y no hay espacio a objeciones. ── Hermione muy segura de sí, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo aquello, ya que en definitiva, no era nada de Michael, sólo una mujer que había extraviado a su hija y que, por esas casualidades del destino, fue a dar justo con el primo del padre de esa niña.

── Lamentablemente la decisión de que te debes dejar todo para ti, la tomé yo, antes de que te entregara todo esto. Así que... Hermione... todo es tuyo. ── Y la había dejado sola en la habitación.

_"-Era tan... tan Malfoy!"-_ Pensaba Hermione que veía reflejado a Draco en Michael, el parecido físico no era nada comparado con los gestos y los tonos de voz. _"- A ver, Hermione, tranquiliza tus hormonas... esto es un trabajo... y tú vas sólo a cobrarte lo que Draco te hizo... él te dejó y se casó con otra... pero lo más importante es que regresarás al mundo mágico... a buscar a tu hija, que de seguro allí está... pero y... si no?"_

Salió de su habitación. Debía hablar con Michael, así que bajó las escaleras y lo encontró sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro de medicina.

── Michael...¿Podemos hablar? ──

── Dime... ──

── ¿Y si mi Aniie no está en el mundo mágico? y si fue raptada por otras personas... y si... ──

── Hermione... mira, son dos años en que la policía muggle no ha parado en buscarla... y aún así no han dado con paradero de tu hija. Debes confiar en mí... estoy seguro que está con alguien del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo lo sé? es un presentimiento. Además recuerda que Aniie también es de mi sangre... soy tu tío, recuérdalo... y entre los parientes del mundo mágico existen lazos invisibles y fuertes. Creo que tu hija en donde esté, se encuentra bien... no feliz, pero sí está segura... ¿Confías en mí? ──

── Sí... claro que confío en ti, Michael. Gracias. ──

── Ven acá. ── Dijo invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Hermione aceptó y el cruzó su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella. Hermione sólo descansó su cabeza en el hombro de él ── Encontraremos a Aniie... tenlo por seguro... Tranquila... nunca más estarás sola Hermione. ──

── Michael... tú eres mi gran apoyo. ──

── Y tú el mío, Hermione. ──

Era día jueves 20 de agosto. Los jardines de la mansión Malfoy estaban arreglados de manera impresionante: grandes toldos blancos cubrían el caso de los rayos solares, además de varias sombrillas y flores cubrían los espacios. Mesas arregladas para servir el almuerzo de aquel día, almuerzo que daba el inicio de la semana de festividades en celebración de los 30 años de matrimonio los que, según la tradición Malfoy, se festejaban durante una semana de corrido, con distintas actividades: almuerzos, cenas, excursiones, duelos, competencias y fiestas, para eso Narcisa y Lucius contrataron los servicios de organizadores especializados en este tipo de celebraciones en el mundo mágico, quienes tenían todo organizado, desde la planificación de las actividades hasta los recuerdos de todas y cada una de las actividades.

── ¿Conforme con todo es circo, Narcisa? ── Le preguntó mientras acomodaba su corbata, de pie en la escalera al lado de su esposa.

── No es un circo, Lucius. Es la tradición. Deberías saberlo. Y sí, estoy conforme... se ve todo muy bien... confío en que todos y digo todos. ── Hizo énfasis en la última palabra dirigida a la pareja que estaba detrás de ellos que era Astoria y Draco. ── se porten a la altura ── Continuó.

── ¡Nadie recuerda cuantos años llevamos de matrimonio! podría haber pasado desapercibido. ── Lucius odiaba ese tipo de festividades.

── Eso es lo que tú crees... Pero calla mira que ya vienen los invitados. ── Detrás de ellos estaba su hijo Draco, elegantemente vestido de frac, junto a su esposa Astoria, que aquel día lucía un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, largo y de espalda descubierta. Scorpius tenía tomada la mano de su padre y bostezaba de aburrido que estaba. Mientras que Astoria tomaba un sorbo de licor de la copa que tenía en su mano.

── Te ves hermoso, Draco y muy elegante. Si no fueras mi esposo, te pediría que fueras mi amante. ── Lo último se lo dijo al oído a su esposo haciendo un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

── Compórtate como una dama... por favor. ── Le respondió Draco, serio.

── ¿Me debo comportar como una dama? ¿Delante de toda la parentela Malfoy? incluyendo al muggle de tu primo... el medicucho ese? ¡Deben estar locos! ──

── Incluyéndolo. ── Le respondió Draco. ── ¡Ah! y por favor... no hagas una escenita de las tuyas... mira que muchos familiares vienen con sus esposas... incluyendo a Michael quien informó que venía con su mujer. ── A Astoria se le cayó la copa de la mano y manchó su vestido.

── ¿Se casó? ── Preguntó incrédula.

── Eso creo. Dijo que vendría con su esposa. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ──

── No me molesta. Me tomó de sorpresa, eso es todo. Pero bueno... vuelvo en seguida... me debo cambiar. ──

── ¡Tú te quedas como estás!-── Fue Lucius quien habló ya que escuchó las intensiones de su nuera. Era obvio que si se retiraba en ese instante no aparecería sino hasta en un par de horas, y ese no era plan. Como estuviera, se quedaba. Con o sin manchas debía estar al lado de su esposo.

── Me acabo de machar... ──

── ¿No eres bruja acaso? ── Narcisa giró y con su varita limpió el vestido de Astoria.

── Ahora te quedas a mi lado, como mi querida y amada esposa ── Draco tomó la delgada mano de Astoria y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cual matrimonio feliz.

De a poco iban ingresando los familiares de los Malfoy. Según las invitaciones que se enviaron, se calculaba que eran unas sesenta personas. Entre matrimonios propiamente tales, y personas solas. Estaban considerados un par de abuelos, y por sobretodo unos cuantos niños y niñas.

Eran ya cerca del medio día, (y la invitación decía que el inicio de las festividades era a partir de las diez de la mañana) cuando la mayoría había llegado. Sólo faltaba un primo, aquel que era la vergüenza de la familia, por ser, primero, hijo de una muggle y luego por no tener ni una pizca de magia. Era un ordinario muggle, y que, lamentablemente, iría a esa festividad con su ordinaria esposa muggle.

── Madre, ¿Es necesario esperar? llevamos dos horas recibiendo a los invitados. ──

── Y a mí estos zapatos me están matando. ── Astoria tenía cara de estar muy cansada.

── Los dos se callan. Esperaremos diez minutos más. Si no llegan, tendrán que ingresar sin ser recibidos como el resto... ── Pero Lucius no alcanzó a terminar la idea de lo que estaba diciendo ya que vieron ingresar una limousine negra, muy elegante, que acababa de detenerse frente a ellos.

De inmediato uno de los sirvientes de la casa Malfoy abrió la portezuela del vehículo y de él descendió Michael Malfoy, un traje de color azul piedra, elegantísimo y exclusivo, luego se giró y puso su mano para que bajara su esposa. De él descendió una mujer hermosa, vestida con un vestido rojo de gaza transparente, entallado en su cintura con breteles delgados dejando sus hombros desnudos y su suave espalda al descubierto. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta elegante y algunos rizos caían desordenados por su cuello, el cual iba adornado por un collar de diamantes carísimos. Lucía zapatos de tacón negro, que la hacían estilizar aún más su figura.

Draco se quedó helado... ¡la había reconocido!

A Narcisa le parecía haberla visto antes... ¡Qué mujer más elegante!

Lucius sonrió para sí, al ver a tan bella mujer... _"-Me gustan los desafíos..."_ dijo para sí.

Astoria, estaba furiosa. Conocía a esa sangre sucia que era la esposa de Michael.

── Estimado Michael... ¡Qué bueno que vienes a pasear al mundo, que por culpa de tu madre te negaron! ── Dijo Astoria.

── ¡No te han enseñado buenos modales, Astoria...? Primero se saluda. ── Le respondió Michael ── Buenas tardes Narcisa... Lucius... Draco... les presento a mi esposa: Hermione Malfoy ──

── ¡Hermione! ── Draco la miraba, e instintivamente soltó la mano de Astoria y avanzó hacia Hermione quedando frente a ella. Hacía años que no la veía... exactamente desde el día de su matrimonio. El tiempo había hecho maravillas con aquella niña, ahora era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás. "Su Hermione" regresó... pero ya nada era igual... pertenecía a otro...


	9. El duelo

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

Capitulo IX

Draco había enmudecido, temblaba por completo... no sabía era por la alegría de ver nuevamente a Hermione o de rabia por saber que estaba casada. Tenía frente a él a aquella muchacha que se presentó justo antes de su matrimonio, con un jeans desteñido y con su cabello alborotado, a decirle algo que nunca se enteró, porque habló él antes, le dijo que se casaba... la trató mal, con el único objeto de alejarla de su lado. Jamás se imaginó que la alejaría tanto, desde aquel día, jamás la volvió a ver, hasta ahora, que la tenía frente a él. Bellísima, elegante, parecía una princesa, una princesa con dueño y ese dueño era su primo, Michael... ese primo a quién él, tantas veces humilló siguiendo las órdenes de su padre y ahora le demostraba en su cara que finalmente había ganado. Tenía a la única mujer que en su vida amó, como su esposa. Hermione, aquella sangre sucia que tanto odió de niño, hoy pertenecía a su familia, lo malo era que no era la esposa de él... de Draco... sino la de su primo... de Michael.

── Malfoy... ¿Qué tal? Tantos años sin verte. ── Le dijo Hermione.

La voz de ella sonaba a música celestial para los oídos de Draco... ¡Siglos sin escucharla! ¡Siglos sin ver esos labios que tantas veces había besado! ¡Siglos sin ver ese cuerpo perfecto que tantas veces acarició y que fue suyo muchas veces! quedó sin voz. No podía responder, si hablaba su voz tendría un timbre de payaso. Carraspeó y sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

── Narcisa... sinceramente no teníamos intensiones de venir, pero la tradición es la tradición. Sé que ustedes no soportan a los muggles... ── Empezó a decir Michael. Pero Lucius, que no despegaba los ojos del busto de Hermione, sonrió en forma cínica y le puso su brazo para que la joven pusiera su mano allí.

── Hermione Granger... la heroína del mundo mágico... ¿qué te habías hecho? Mucho tiempo perdida. ── Hermione, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y que estaba tan bien enseñada por Michael, le sonrió, pero no tomó su brazo.

── Señor Malfoy, si mal no recuerdo usted fue quien quería entregarme a Voldemort para que me matara. Eso no lo olvido. Así que saque su brazo, que jamás me colgaría de él. ¿Michael? ── Y buscó la mano de su "esposo" para avanzar.

── Hola. ── Un niño rubio de cabello blanquecino se acercó a ellos. ── Soy Scorpius. ── Hermione lo miró un poco sorprendida. He ahí el motivo por el cual Draco la había dejado. Era un pequeño hermoso, todo un Malfoy y que le sonreía agradablemente a ella y a Michael.

── Es mi hijo. ── Dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano.

── Felicitaciones. ── Le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Recordaba cada palabra de aquel día del matrimonio de él. Pero cual mejor actriz, esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Michael.

── Es cosa que tú digas... y tenemos los nuestros. ── Le dijo Michael regalándose un beso en la mejilla.- La leve sonrisa que pudo dibujarse en el rostro Draco, esas palabras la borraron de inmediato. Había olvidado por un instante que Hermione estaba casada. Que no era aquella adolescente que se entregó a él y que le había regalado su primer "Te amo".

Michael tomó suavemente la mano de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Al hacerlo le dio un pequeño apretón, para transferirle un poco de calma. Draco se percató de ese gesto y volvió a sonreir. Su Hermione era toda una mujer y por lo menos, Michael, la trataba bien y se preocupaba de ella... se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella... en cambio él... tenía que conformarse con Astoria, que, al mirar, pudo distinguir una mueca entre asco combinada con un toque de envidia.

Por otra parte Lucius, que no había dejado pasar el gesto desaire realizado por la invitada, pensó _"- A la primera nunca resulta... ya intentaré_"- Y volvió a sonreír con lo que había reflexionado para sí... "- _Si ya con una me resultó... con esta igual podría resultar_" (al pensar en aquello, dio una mirada de reojo a Astoria)

── Los tiempos cambian, Hermione. ── Dijo Lucius, con su rostro tranquilo evitando mostrar su rabia por la poca consideración de ella al rechazar su brazo.

── No siempre... hay cosas que no se olvidan, Señor Malfoy. ── Le respondió mientras avanzaban.

Astoria no le quitaba la miraba al vestido a Hermione... moría de envidia al ver que alguien podía tener mejor gusto que ella y por ende, lucir algo más caro y exclusivo que ella.

── Es Gucci... por si interesa... me imagino que el tuyo es diseño exclusivo de la bruja de la esquina ¿no? ── Le respondió Hermione con un toque de sarcasmo. Digno de una Malfoy. Tanto Draco como Lucius rieron.

── Yo le dije a Astoria que fuera a una casa de alta costura muggle, pero no me hizo caso... Hermione, me tienes que dar los datos de tu elegancia. ── Dijo Narcisa y de paso, le regaló una mirada de rabia a su nuera.

── Granger es una buena bruja, la mejor... sin ir más lejos... Así que anda con cuidado amada esposa... se enterará de tus secretos si no cuidas lo que piensas. ── Draco metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y avanzó junto a sus padres y los recién llegados hasta el lugar dispuesto para el almuerzo familiar, dejando a Astoria unos cuantos metros atrás, momento que no desperdició para contemplar la espalda descubierta y las caderas de Hermione. ── Ven hijo, no te quedes atrás... ── Extendió la mano para que Scorpius lo siguiera ya que Astoria no le había tomado en cuenta a su hijo.

Llegaron hasta el lugar en donde estaban dispuestas las mesas de mantel largo blanco en forma circular, cada una para 6 personas. Como ya estaban todos los invitados, sólo quedaba disponible la mesa de los dueños de casa, que era una rectangular en frente del resto, y otra que se encontraba ubicada una al lado de la principal. También era circular. En esa, obligatoriamente se debió sentar Michael, Hermione, Draco, Astoria y en medio de ellos, su hijo Scorpius.

Lucius se puso de pie y con un hechizo logró amplificar su voz, colocando en su cuello su varita, y habló a los presentes:

── Familia Malfoy y Familia Black: Para Narcisa y para mi es un verdadero honor que hoy estemos todos juntos reunidos en la celebración de nuestros treinta años de feliz matrimonio. ── Draco negó con su cabeza, gesto que no fue obviado ni por Michael, ni por Hermione. ── Por eso, es que hoy, como es tradición en nuestra Familia iniciamos una semana de celebración. En sus mesas encontrarán el programa para todos los días. Por hoy, tendremos este almuerzo y en la tarde, los duelos de varitas, para los magos (y miró fijamente a Michael)... ustedes saben que son duelos, solamente de desarme y uno que otro hechizo, no se permiten los imperdonables... claro, en estos tiempos... (dijo riendo)... Para entramparnos en la definición de quienes compiten contra quienes, es que lo haremos según las personas que se encuentren en vuestras mesas. Es decir, si hay dos magos, ellos se enfrentarán y si hay más de dos, ustedes definirán quienes serán los que se enfrenten de su mesa. Al final del día tendremos al mago experto en desarme. Los premios, como lo dice la costumbre, se entregarán a aquellos magos que más puntos hayan acumulado. La tabla de puntajes también se encuentra adjuntada en el pergamino que está en sus mesas. Por último, el duelo comenzará a las 18:00 hrs. y mañana temprano tendremos la excursión. Las instrucciones serán entregadas a su debido tiempo. Y ahora a disfrutar de este banquete. ¡Salud! ── Dijo levantando su copa.

── Esto parece un reality show... ── Le dijo Hermione a Michael.

── Toda la razón... ──

── ¿Un qué? ── Preguntó el niño, alargando en demasía la última letra de la palabra "que".

── Un "reality show" es una especie de experimento en donde ponen a un grupo de personas a hacer pruebas mientras mucha gente los ve. ── Le respondió Michael a Scorpius. El niño estaba admirado, era tan extraño que alguien distinto a su padre le respondiera sus preguntas.

── Un circo... así lo definió mi padre. ── Dijo Draco sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

── Y por lo visto en la primera prueba, ya tenemos un ganador de esta mesa ¿no? no hay mago con quién te puedas enfrentar. ── Astoria hablaba acariciando el cabello de su esposo.

── No creas todo lo que ves, Astoria. ── Le respondió Michael y tanto Draco como ella lo quedaron mirando.

── No me digas que un muggle como tú piensa enfrentarse a un mago... ¿Trajiste armas muggle, acaso? ── Le preguntó Astoria con un cierto aire de incredulidad en su mirada.

── Mmm es posible... Draco: los dos nos mediremos. ── Y alzó su copa hacia su primo.

── Michael, no tengo intensiones de hacerte daño ni dejarte en vergüenza. ──

── Yo tampoco, primo. ──

── A lo mejor la bruja de tu mujer hace algún hechizo... ── Le tiró todo el veneno a Hermione.

── Astoria, tú no me conoces. Así que cuando te refieras a mí, dímelo de frente. Si quisiera hacer un hechizo, hace rato que te habría cosido los labios... ¡Ah! y tranquila que yo confío plenamente en las capacidades de mi esposo. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Y Draco... tranquilo, no tenemos armas muggles, si eso es lo que te preocupa... ──

Luego del banquete, los invitados fueron llevados por algunos sirvientes de la casa o algunos elfos domésticos, hacia sus respectivos aposentos. Hermione y Michael, por ser este primo hermano de Draco, tenía su habitación reservada al interior de la Mansión. Otros invitados se encontraban en una construcción aledaña a la ésta, tan elegante como la mansión misma.

── Ha salido todo bien. ── Decía Michael mientras hacía unos hechizos en la puerta y ventanas, con algunos movimientos de su varita. ── Es para que nadie nos pueda escuchar desde afuera. ── Se apresuró a responder al ver el rostro de pregunta de Hermione.

── Creo que Draco no se lleva bien con Astoria. ── Hermione comentó mientras revisaba que sus cosas personales se encontraban muy bien acomodadas en el closet de la habitación.- Valla... ¡Qué orden!

── Es posible que su matrimonio no sea tan perfecto como han querido mostrar. Yo también me di cuenta de que ella, en ningún momento, se acercó a su hijo. ──

── Sí, pobre niño... ¿Michael? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos una cama? ──

── Sí. ──

── ¿Y? ¡No me vas a decir que dormiremos juntos! ──

── Somos marido y mujer. ──

── ¡Michael! ──

── Tranquila. No podemos arriesgarnos. Tendremos que dormir juntos. Pero confía en mí... jamás te tocaría... estás que te mueres por mi primo... y él por ti... ──

── ¿Qué?- ── Esa afirmación se hizo latir a mil el corazón.

── Hermione, no hace falta ver los pensamientos de los demás para darse cuenta cuánto ese hombre te quiere y tú a él... estoy seguro que si le dices a Draco lo de su hija, él de inmediato deja todo y se va contigo. ──

── Pero yo no se lo diré... él está casado y jamás lo separaría de ella ni de su hijo. ──

── Eres sabía... pero conmigo no te hagas la mártir. ──

── ¿Sabes? ¡hay días en que me dan ganas de darte de patadas! ──

── Jajaja Terminemos mejor nuestro trabajo. Ve a cambiarte, recuerda que la tarde es un poco fresca y con ese vestido, el cual Lucius no le perdió detalles, poco y nada te servirá. ──

── Sí. Tienes razón. Me pondré algo cómodo, elegante, carísimos y que diga: "Muérete de envidia, Astoria". ──

A eso de las 18:00 hrs., todos los invitados se reunieron nuevamente en el patio posterior de la Mansión, que era un llano grande previo a un bosque y a algunos acantilados pertenecientes a los territorios de los Malfoy. Frente a ellos existía una especie de pasarela, un camino de madera a unos dos metros de altura de un metro de ancho aproximadamente por unos diez de largo. Allí se debían medir los magos que se batirían a duelo. Existía una especie de escudo protector entre la pasarela y el resto de los invitados, eso, para evitar que cualquier hechizo rebotara en los presentes y que los espectadores pudieran apoyar a los suyos lanzando uno que otro encantamiento a los contrincantes.

── ¿Seguro que quieres competir conmigo, primo? ── Draco miraba a Michael con su varita en mano, como amenazando e intentando amedrentarlo.

── Por supuesto. ──

── ¿Con poderes mentales, acaso? ── Pero su primo no respondió. Se limitó a mirar a quienes estaban en duelo en ese momento.

Las reglas del juego eran claras: Se juntarían todos los ganadores y luego entre ellos se irían eliminando hasta quedar sólo el ganador.

Diez minutos más tarde, un hombrecito, de esos que Narcisa contrató para la organización, les indicó que era el turno de los primos Draco y Michael. Para muchos fue una sorpresa que Michael, siendo un muggle, quisiera medirse en un duelo de magos. Era obvio que se quería suicidar. Algunos incluso pensaron en que debía existir algún error o que las bases del duelo estaban malas hecha. ¿Cómo era posible enfrentar a un mago y a un no mago? ¡Eso era absurdo! Sin embargo, las bases eran claras y decían que se podían enfrentar parientes hombres con parientes hombres en duelo, sin especificar si estos eran magos, muggles o squibs, o si podían utilizar varitas, sables u otro artilugio que les ocurriera.

Draco subió por el extremo izquierdo de la pasarela y Michael por el derecho. Una vez ambos en la tarima de duelo, se dieron cuenta de que adentro no se escuchaba nada. Eran solamente ellos. Si hasta se podían sentir las respiraciones de ambos.

── Primo, deja el juego... vas a salir herido. ──

── ¿Sí? ¿Crees que puedo salir herido? ── Y en ese momento Michael metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco y de él extrajo una varita de unos treinta centímetros, color amarillo ocre, lisa, brillante y lustrosa, con suaves vetas de color castaño.

Afuera la gente enmudeció, ¿un muggle con varita? ¿Cómo era posible?

── ¿A qué mago le has robado esa varita? ──

-── ¿Robar? Eso jamás... mi varita es de pino araucaria con centro de crin de Pegaso... ¿te suenan conocidos esos ingredientes? ──

── El abuelo abraxas te dio su varita... ──

── No, primo, vuelves a errar. Esta fue elaborada para mí... una varita de pino araucaria, me da la sabiduría de los pueblos indígenas y el temple para luchar siempre por lo que creo justo. Un varita de este tipo da a su poseedor, habilidades que sólo el poder de la naturaleza te pude entregar. ──

── Los muggles no tienen varitas. ¡Expeliarmus!. ── Pero Michael, con sólo un movimiento de su mano, el hechizo de desarme fue bloqueado.- ── Que... qué has hecho. ──

── ¿Quieres ver? ── Y de la varita de Michael salió un rayo dorado, el que avanzó muy lenta y desafiantemente hacia Draco.

── ¿Qué es esta magia? ──

── La mejor, Draco. La magia verdadera de Merlín. ── El rayo dorado se detuvo frente a Draco. Luego en un movimiento de una milésima de segundo el rayo golpeó a Draco, y fue como una descarga eléctrica, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo de espalda al piso. Aquel rayo, que no se desvaneció, como ocurría con los hechizos habituales, se transformó en una mano que arrebató la varita de Draco, haciéndola desaparecer.

── ¡Mi varita! ── Michael avanzó e hizo un movimiento con su varita de pino y el rayo dorado ingresó a ella. ── ¿Eres un mago? ──

── Siempre lo he sido, primo... Siempre. Ten, acá está tu varita. ── Y de la manga de su saco retiró la varita de Draco.

── ¿Y dónde estudiaste? ¿Qué diablos fue ese rayo? Estoy adormecido... ──

── Jajaja Son sólo efectos especiales, primo, sólo eso. ──

Afuera estallaron en aplausos y Hermione sonreía y le giñó un ojo a Michael, quien le respondió sonriente con un movimiento de su cabeza.


	10. Confesiones

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo**

Capitulo X

Michael bajó de la pasarela sonriente, detrás de él, un derrotado Draco Malfoy, pero tranquilo, igual esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione orgullosa se acercó y abrazó a su supuesto marido. Michael, aprovechó que la tenía entre sus brazos, buscó su boca y le dio un fuerte beso. Hermione la recibió sorprendida, incluso con los ojos abiertos, pero al sentirlo tan suave, tan especial... tan Malfoy... le correspondió, colgándose de su cuello.

Draco que estaba a tan sólo un par de pasos atrás de su primo sintió que le hervía la sangre. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Separarlos? ¡Imposible! Eran marido y mujer! y ¿él? el "ex" que se moría de celos y con una esposa infiel, sosa, fría e interesada que también miraba a la pareja que se besaba tan apasionadamente.

── Cuando termines... debes ir a prepararte... porque los duelos continúan. ── Fue Draco el que al final habló. Simplemente porque no soportaba seguir viendo esa pequeña expresión de amor. Lo extraño fue que al separarse, Hermione estaba ¿sonrojada? pero ¿cómo? se supone que estaban acostumbrados a besarse... Michael la había mirado a los ojos con un gesto nervioso. Estaba celoso, pero sus celos no lo cegaban. Algo les ocurrió a esos dos durante ese "besito".

── Sí, claro... debo ir al otro grupo. ── Dijo mirando a los ojos a Hermione, quien le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de él. Michael giró hacia Draco, le hizo un gesto con su cabeza y se fue al otro extremo del sector junto al resto de los invitados, mientras ya en la pasarela estaba otro par de magos compitiendo.

── ¿De cuándo que no besabas a tu esposo, Granger? ──

── Ese no es problema tuyo, Malfoy. ── Hermione lo miró fijamente. Draco no era tonto y se dio cuenta perfectamente de la situación.

── ¡Así que el inocuo de Malfoy Thompson era un mago! ya veo que los sangre sucia y los mestizos se buscan. ── Astoria llegó al lugar mirando de pies a cabeza a Hermione. Cómo odiaba la forma de vestir de aquella mujer. Ahora lucía un traje de dos piezas de lino: pantalón y chaqueta corta en color crema una blusa de seda blanca con ribetes de organza, casi transparente y un collar largo de oro, con pequeñas libélulas hechas de diamantes tallados. ¡Qué envidia!

── Veo que el tema de la sangre te sigue fastidiando ¿no es cierto, Astoria? Mmm era por eso que tanto que me mirabas tanto... yo creí que era por esto. ── Y ella misma se apuntó la ropa... ── Si te interesa, este es un Armani... ¡Ah! se me olvidaba... tú te entiendes con la bruja costurera de la esquina ¿No es cierto? ──

── Eres horrible... Granger. ── El rostro de Astoria mostraba una rabia incontenible y una mueca que parecía estar oliendo estiércol.

── Sinceramente, "prima", no tengo ganas de entrar a discutir contigo... si soy o no sangre sucia, si Michael es mestizo o no... o si es brujo o no... es un tema que a ti no te compete... Draco, permiso. ── Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Draco y este le sonrió. Salió rumbo al sector en donde estaba su "esposo".

── No entiendo, Astoria, porqué tanto odio hacia Hermione... ──

── ¿Ahora es Hermione? Draco, es la "Sangre Sucia"... siempre la llamaste Granger... ──

── No la puedo llamar así... es una Malfoy... a menos que quieras que le llame "Malfoy" todo el día... ──

-── ¿Sabes, Draco? creo que tú y ella están hechos tal para cual. ── Giró sobre sus pies y salió rumbo a la mansión.

── "_-Yo también pienso lo mismo_"- ── Se dijo para sí Draco. Pero no estaba tranquilo, mientras veía a Hermione besarse con Michael, un nombre cruzó en la mente de Hermione... "Aniie" ¿Quién era? intentó indagar, pero, como siempre le ocurría con ella, le era imposible llegar más allá. Su familia era experta en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, pero él siempre había tenido problemas con la mente de Hermione... lograba ver algunas cosas, pero nunca detalles o algo completo... con ella existía un muro inquebrantable... Siempre fue así, y veía que aún continuaba igual.

Al final del día, Michael ganó la competencia. No hubo contrincante digno frente a tan buen mago. Hizo y deshizo hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Sus parientes los felicitaban y a muchos tuvo que explicarles quién le enseñó tan buena técnica.

A eso de las 20:00 horas estaba dispuesta la cena. Hermione en su habitación, estaba cansadísima, subió antes que Michael, no quería verlo. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo luego del beso que le dio delante de todos en el campo de duelos.

Se metió en la tina y estuvo largo rato dejando que las burbujas de jabón y las sales relajaran su cuerpo... cerró sus ojos y en un momento sintió que Michael llegaba a la habitación. Se apresuró a levantarse. ¡Por Dios que le costaba acostumbrarse a la magia nuevamente! Ya que dejó su varita en su mesa de noche, y no podía hacer un simple "_accio_" para traer la bata. Así que se levantó y tomó la primera toalla que encontró y se envolvió en ella. No era muy grande. Le cubría lo justo y necesario, luego con otra más pequeña se hizo un turbante con su cabello mojado.

En la habitación estaba Michael, se encontraba sentado en la cama, sin su saco y se estaba quitando la corbata. Al verla entrar la miró de pies a cabeza. Esa mujer era perfecta. Sus piernas largas y suaves invitaban a tocarla. Giró la vista. Era su socia en el plan y no podía imaginarse otra cosa que no fuera un trabajo de sociedad. Además ella estaba enamorada de su primo con quien tenía una hija. Sin mirarla avanzó hasta la ventana, dándole tiempo para que ella tomara la ropa que dejó la cama. Sintió que nuevamente se encerró en el baño. Suspiró. Ese día fue de contrastes, haber visto a Astoria después de tantos años despertó en él sentimientos que sólo sintió cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando ella lo trataba como lo peor del mundo. En cambio hoy, ella al darse cuenta de que era mago, su mirada de asco fue reemplazada por una de admiración, ¿Pero él quería eso, ahora? ¿Lo quería, ahora, después de conocer a Hermione? Sinceramente no lo sabía.

Como a los diez minutos, Hermione salió del baño ya vestida. Lucía un jeans desgastado, botas altas por fuera del pantalón, blusa oscura y una chaqueta de cuero café avellana. Su cabello estaba tomado cayendo sólo algunos risos por sus hombros.

── ¿Bajarás a cenar? ── Le preguntó Michael, pensando en que aún faltaba rato para la cena y que aún él aún no se daba una buena ducha.

── No. Quiero caminar un rato, y pensar... vi un parque hermoso cerca de donde fue la competencia de hoy... está iluminado, creo que no hay problema en salir allí... ──

── No... yo creo que muchos de los estábamos en la competencia lo han visto... y les debe haber gustado... ──

── Si quieres nos vemos allí. ──

── Por mi parte no, Hermione. Yo me daré una ducha y me acostaré... Estoy cansado. Si me da hambre más tarde, pido algo... ──

── Michael... lo de hoy... ──

── ¿El beso? ──

── Ajá. ──

── Actuación. Sólo eso. Tranquila. ── Ella sonrió.

── Bien... actuación... okey. Nos vemos en la noche. ── tomó su varita y la guardó en su bolso, y salió. Era su parecer o Hermione ¿Estaba triste por su respuesta? ¡Él estaba triste por lo que le había dicho! Ese beso, realmente no fue una actuación. Deseaba hacerlo desde hacía días y esa fue la oportunidad precisa para hacerlo. Debió haber sido más sincero con ella... Conversaría con Hermione a su regreso.

Por su parte, Hermione caminó por los pasillos de la mansión. No se veía mucha gente, sólo un par de niños pequeños que jugaban en una sala y algunas personas que conversaban en los sillones del salón principal. Ella avanzó hasta la salida. Caminó por la orilla de la mansión hasta llegar al lugar en donde, durante el día fue la competencia. Vio que algunas personas aún conversaban en ese lugar ya que estaba iluminado con grandes fuegos perennes por la orilla. No hacía frío, corría una suave brisa, pero no era helada. Siguió avanzando y llegó a ese pequeño prado, todo verde y con pinos que serpenteaban como creando un pequeño laberinto. También estaban dispuestas algunas bancas, faroles con llamas azules y una pileta en forma de Cupido que, desde la flecha de su arco, salía un chorro de agua, que brillaba como oro, pero al caer a la pileta se volvía transparente y cristalina.

Se sentó y suspiró nuevamente... _"-Aniie, mi pequeña..."-_ Pensó y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

── Segunda vez en el día que escucho ese nombre... ¿Quién es Aniie, Hermione? ──

Draco estaba frente a ella, y su mirada era de mucha seriedad. "_Debía ocultar... debía ocultar... no podía mirarlo... no podía... no podía... ¡Draco estaba en su mente! Se puso de pie, cortó el contacto, le dio la espalda... ¿Qué alcanzaría a leer? ¡Estúpida, había bajado sus defensas!"_

── No entiendo por qué contigo me pasa, pero me es difícil entrar en tus pensamientos... pero vi ese nombre hoy... y ahora tú lo dijiste... ¿Quién es Aniie? ── No podía ella negar a su propia hija. No, eso jamás.

── Aniie Granger es... es mi hija, Draco ── Él la miró incrédulo.

── Cuando llegaste con Michael, creí entender que no tenían hijos. ──

── No, no tenemos hijos. Ella es sólo mía. ── Le había dado vuelta la espalda a Draco. No sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar a esa conversación. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano él debía enterarse de aquello. No sabía si esa era o no la ocasión.

── ¿Y cuántos años tiene? ──

── Siete. ──

── ¿Y dónde está? ── Draco sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Aquella niña tenía la misma edad que su Scorpius; no era hija de Michael; y entonces de ¿quién?

── No sé ──

.

── ¿Qué? ── La tomó por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo de frente. ── ¿Cómo es que no sabes dónde está tu hija? ¿Qué has hecho? ──

── Hubo un accidente... explotó el edificio en donde yo vivía. ── Hermione lloraba y Draco palideció. La guió hasta la banca y ella se sentó.

── ¿Tu hija murió? ──

── Nunca lo supe... eso fue hace más de dos años...yo, he estado hospitalizada... en coma por todo ese tiempo... cuando desperté... supe que mi hija no estaba... que su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado... y por eso volví a este mundo porque creo que puede estar acá... en el mundo muggle nunca fue hallada... se especuló de tráfico de niños, de órganos... de rapto... pero nada... ninguna de las policías supo dar respuesta... y como siendo hija mía, hija de una bruja, estaba expuesta a cualquier riesgo... Michael cree que debe estar acá... en este mundo... ── Draco estaba helado. Pensaba y pensaba... cabía la posibilidad de que...

── ¿Quién es el padre de Aniie? ── Sabía que iba a hacer esa respuesta... ¿Qué le respondería?

── Draco... yo me fui de este mundo... renuncié a mi magia... He estado intentando recuperarla... ──

── Respóndeme... ¿Quién es padre de Aniie? ¿Es mi hija, cierto? Hermione, responde, ¿Tú y yo tuvimos una hija? ¿Eso era lo que me ibas a decir aquel día de mi boda? ── No podía seguir ocultándolo.

── Sí, Draco. Aniie es tu hija... ── Draco apretó los puños y se puso de pie, le dio la espalda. Ahora entendía todo. Luego de aquel día, jamás volvió a ver a Hermione. Claro, se había ido del mundo mágico, con un bebé de él. Con su hija.

── ¿Por eso te alejaste? ── Le preguntó sin mirarla, tratando de disimular tanta rabia contenida.

── Yo... te juro que por más que renuncié a ti para no hacerte daño…. Lo hice para no avergonzarte... ¿Cómo era posible que yo, siendo tan poca cosa, una "sangre sucia", pudiera tener un hijo tuyo? ¡por eso me fui! Además tú te estabas casando con ella... con Astoria. ──

── Hermione... si me lo hubieras dicho... ──

── Trate pero tu no me los permitiste, Pero ahora... pero necesito tu ayuda… Debo encontrar a Aniie... ──

Draco por fin giró y la vio. Tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, y él sus ojos humedecidos al enterarse de la verdad. Avanzó un par de pasos y por fin la pudo rodear con sus brazos, ella le correspondió cruzando los suyos en la espalda de él. Draco se sentía en la gloria al volver a sentir en sus brazos aquel cuerpo y sentir la calidez de su piel y su aroma. Besó su cabeza y acarició su rostro.

── Aunque ya nada es como antes... encontraremos a nuestra Aniie... Te lo prometo ── .


	11. Aniee Granger

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XI

Seguían abrazados, en aquel pequeño parque de la mansión. Por fin, luego de tanto años Draco volvía a sentir en sus brazos a su pequeña Hermione, aquella chica a quien tanto daño le causó, y a quien, paradójicamente, tanto amó.

── Quiero que me cuentes todo de Aniie... cómo es ella ... qué sabe de mi... ¿Se parece a mí? ¿Qué siente por Michael...? ¿Él la quiere? ──

── Draco... ese es un tema que prefiero hablar luego... No me siento en condiciones de poder abordarlo ahora. ── Hermione sabía que no podía ahondar demasiado en detalles, sino Draco se enteraría de que no estaba casada con Michael.- ── Debo volver con Michael... debe estar preocupado... ──

── Se me olvidas que estás casad... Bien, como digas... pero por favor, sólo dime una cosa: ¿Aniie sabe que yo soy su padre? ── Hermione respiró profundo. No le gustaba mentir y ya bastante tenía con todo el montaje que hizo junto a Michael.

── No, Draco. Ella cree que su padre está muerto. Tú estás muerto para mi hija. Moriste, el día que me dejaste por casarte con Astoria. ── Con un nudo en la garganta giró y se dirigió a la mansión. Ahora debía hablar con Michael.

Draco se quedó solo en aquel lugar. ¡Tenía una hija! ¡Fruto de su amor con Hermione...! Eso era lo que aquel día ella le fue a contar y él la interrumpió y la trató tan mal... ¿Por qué no pudo adivinar lo que pasaba? Y si ella le hubiese contado la verdad ¿habría sido capaz de mandar todo por la borda e irse con Hermione? Ahora, luego de tantos años, respondería que Sí, pero ¿en aquel entonces hubiera sido capaz? Siempre tan malcriado, siempre tan engreído... siempre tan mandado por su padres... debía actuar, ¿hasta cuándo dejaba que gobernaran su vida? Estuvo a punto de irse a Azkaban luego de la guerra, si no fuera por Potter, toda su familia tendría que haber pagado. Nunca quiso ser mortífago, pero claro, su padre, lo obligó... sufrió en carne propia las locuras de su tía Bellatrix...y aún así seguía aguantando... No, era hora de tomar una decisión. Buscaría a su hija. Ayudaría a Hermione. Se divorciaría de Astoria...y se quedaría con Scorpius. Amaba a su hijo, era lo único que lo mantenía vivo al lado de su frívola mujer. Pero ¿y Hermione? ella había hecho su vida. Estaba casada con su primo, y se notaba que él la amaba, pero ¿la amaría con la misma pasión que aún él sentía por ella?

Hermione por su lado, ingresó a la habitación que compartía con "su esposo". Michael estaba acostado, leyendo una revista muggle de medicina. Siempre lo hacía. No podía quedarse atrás en esos conocimientos, ya que cada día aparecía un nuevo tratamiento o alguna nueva técnica para tratar enfermedades. Al verla, dejó de lado la revista y su rostro se tensó. La miró fijamente.

── ¿Ocurrió algo? ── Ella solo asintió.

── Draco sabe lo de Aniie. ── Michael guardó silencio.

── ¿Qué más le dijiste? ──

── Le conté lo del accidente en el edificio... de que estuve hospitalizada y de que ella desapareció. ── Hermione se sentó al lado de Michael. ── Lo siento... no podía ocultar a mi hija... estaba sola, sentada en el parque y pensaba en Aniie... y me descuidé...y... ──

── Shhh, tranquila, ven. ── Michael la acomodó al lado suyo. ── Es tu hija... y la amas... yo presentía que se lo ibas a decir, por eso no quise acompañarte... Él es el padre de Aniie y debía saber de su existencia... no pensé que tan pronto se lo dijeras, pero lo presentía... pero bueno... es mejor que él lo sepa... te ayudará a buscarla ¿no? ──

── Dijo que no me iba a dejar sola. ──

── Hermione, ¿Tú lo amas? ── Ahora él, que estaba acostado, se puso de su lado quedando de frente a ella, quien se encontraba recostada por sobre las cobijas.

── A estas alturas... no lo tengo muy claro... lo amé tanto... y lo odié tanto... ──

── Herms... hoy tú y yo nos besamos. ── Hermione intentó levantarse, pero Michael la detuvo. ── Sentí que nuestro beso... ──

── Fue pura actuación. Tú lo dijiste Michael, fue sólo eso. ──

── Sabes que no. ──

── Prefiero que lo dejemos así, ¿Te parece? ──

── Como digas. ──

── Bien. Voy a cambiarme. Quiero dormir... ── y al decir eso, se percató en que debía dormir con él.

── No te preocupes, no soy un maniático sexual. Puedes dormir tranquila al lado de mi... no te tocaré... a menos que tú quieras. ──

── ¡Michael! ──

── Ya. Tranquila. Es la verdad. No haré nada, que tú no quieras... ve a cambiarte... ──

Hermione buscó entre sus prendas y sacó un pijama de pantalón largo y una blusa también de mangas largas. No quería mostrar nada. Si tenía que vestirse de monja para dormir, lo haría. No estaba en sus planes seducir a Michael... Aunque debía reconocer que ese hombre era en extremo sensual, pero qué tonta, se sentía infiel si estaba con él... por Draco... pero Draco estaba casado... y muy seguro en esos momentos debía de estar al lado de su hermosa y víbora esposa. _"¡Tonta mil veces tonta!, cualquier mujer en mi lugar mataría por pasar una noche con el famoso doctor Thompson... y yo... lo único que quiero es que duerma antes de que yo me acueste... bruta! ¡Eso es lo que soy! Una bruta por... ¿Seguir amando a Draco? ¡No! imposible acabo de decir que no lo amo... que lo he odiado mucho... pero hoy... al verlo... al abrazarlo nuevamente... ¡Dios! esto es horrible... no se puede amar a dos hombres a la vez...¿Qué me ocurre?"_

── Hermione... ven a acostarte... no me pienso dormir todavía y no vas a estar hasta las tres de la mañana en el baño, esperado a que me quede dormido. ── Era Michael quien adivinando la situación la llamó.

── Ya voy. ── Dijo en voz baja. Abrió la puerta y Michael lanzó una carcajada al verla con ese pijama.

── ¿Vas a cruzar el Polo Norte? ──

── Deja. Me da frio en la noche. ── Dijo seria, intentando también contener la risa.

── No hace falta que te cubras tanto... debes confiar en mí. ── Pero Michael no dejaba de reír. Hermione abrió las cobijas de su lado y se acostó mirando el techo. A los pocos minutos, su "esposo" apagó su lámpara de su mesita de noche y ella pudo respirar más tranquila. El se dormiría, mientras en sus pensamientos daban vuelta aquellos ojos grises que tanto amó, lo único que ahora a su lado estaban otros ojos grises, los cuales le daban confianza y seguridad.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida. Sólo supo que ya era de día cuando un rayo de sol, que se colaba por la ventana, iluminó sus ojos. Al abrirlos, sintió un peso en su cadera. Unos fuertes brazo la tenían rodeada. Michael estaba detrás de ella y la tenía completamente abrazada. Su cabeza descansaba en su espalda y una de sus piernas estaba sobre las de ella. Se sobresaltó, porque ella le tenía tomada la mano.

¡Dios! Comenzó a recordar... en la noche... sintió un poco de frío y se acercó a él, quien le correspondió abrazándola de inmediato... ¿Se besaron? ¡Sí! él le había regalado un suave beso en sus labios y así siguieron durmiendo. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Sí, fue sólo eso... un roce de sus labios... pero ahora estaban abrazados, claro que él tenía su mano por debajo de su blusa de algodón, tocando su vientre. Tenía unas manos tan suaves, dignas de un médico. Pero la había respetado y eso la tranquilizaba.

── ¿Qué corresponde hoy, en el reality de los Malfoy? ── Le preguntó Michael que también estaba despertando. Se dio cuenta de cómo estaban abrazados.- Cualquiera diría que tuvimos la mejor noche de sexo apasionado, Hermione!

── La excursión... el camping... o algo por el estilo... ── Le respondió no dándole importancia a lo último dicho por Michael.

── Competencia de excursión, eso corresponde. ──

── Esto se parece al torneo de los tres magos... ──

── Si... se parece... ──

── ¡Michael por favor! ¿Podrías sacar tu pierna que me está aplastando? ── Le preguntó riendo.

── Estuvo bueno dormir juntos... "dormir" porque eso fue lo que hicimos. ── Dijo riendo y soltando por fin a Hermione.

── Y es lo único que vamos a hacer. Ya. Me voy a dar una ducha... y esa la hago sola... Sola! ── Hermione se puso de pie, sacó su ropa y me metió en la habitación del baño. Michael sonreía. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, aunque sinceramente no recordaba en qué momento terminaron durmiendo tan abrazados, fue después de ese beso que se dieron, ambos medios dormidos... Bueno, aun quedaban varios días para estar juntos, si al primer día terminaron abrazados, esperaba que para los otros días hubieran más y mejores sorpresas.

En Las Tres Escobas:

Aniie se levantó temprano Mamá Rosmerta le dijo que unas personas querían conversar con ella y que debía estar levantada temprano. Una vez que se arregló bajó las escaleras y escuchó a Rosmerta hablar con alguien. Se quedó sentada en un peldaño de escalera, seguiría escuchando ya que dijeron su nombre y si alguien había dicho su nombre, ella debía enterarse qué ocurría.

── Madame Rosmerta... es necesario que usted acredite que tiene la custodia legal de Aniie... el departamento de Menores se ha enterado de que esa pequeña está acá y que no sale para ningún lado e incluso, la han visto a usted causarle daño físico a la niña. ── Era un trabajador social del ministerio de magia que, alertado por la familia Weasley se hacía presente.

── Acá hay mucha gente que anda con chismes para todos lados... Yo jamás le causaría daño a mi pequeña... y en cuanto a los documentos, ¡claro que los tengo! No acá por supuesto, pero yo tengo todo en regla... mi Aniie es mía... ──

── Mire, mientras usted consigue esos documentos nos tendremos que llevar a la niña. ── Aniie que estaba en la escalera se tapó la boca para no gritar. ¿A dónde se la pensaban llevar?

── ¡No me dirá que mi niña se tendrá que ir a un orfanato! ──

── Por suerte no. Existen familias de acogida que están dispuestas a recibir a Aniie; familias que cuentan con los medios y son reconocidas por el ministerio. En este caso Aniie se iría por un tiempo donde la familia Weasley. Molly y Arthur están dispuestos a recibirla, mientras usted legaliza todos los documentos de su sobrina... ──

── No... eso no lo permitiré. Mi Aniie se queda conmigo... ¡No me la pueden quitar así como así! ──

── Entonces, Rosmerta, tiene diez minutos para desaparecerse, ir por esos documentos a donde los tenga y luego puede quedarse con Aniie... ──

── Es que... bueno... ──

── Rosmerta: el rapto... el tráfico de menores... el maltrato a niños, también se da en nuestro mundo y todo penado por la ley, con penas de cárcel, eso lo sabes. ──

En ese momento dos personas se aparecieron afuera de Las Tres Escobas, Molly y Arthur llegaban al lugar. Rosmerta al sentir que tocaban a la puerta, abrió de inmediato, ambas personas ingresaron. Aniie, que observaba toda la situación, sonrió para sí, al darse cuenta que las personas referidas por aquel señor, era la abuela de Ronald Junior y de Albus, con quien ella hacía unos días había conversado. Esa señora le caía bien... se veía que era muy buena con los niños.

── Rosmerta querida... nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacernos cargo de tu sobrina mientras pruebas que ella te fue legalmente entregada... o si no, para que desde ya comiences con los trámites de la tuición o adopción propiamente tal. ── Rosmerta estaba muerta de nervios. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Ella no tenía ningún documento que acreditara que Aniie tuviera algún parentesco con ella. Es más, ella sabía perfectamente quién era la madre y en qué circunstancias ella se "apoderó" de la pequeña.

── Tomen asiento todos... debo decirles la verdad. ── Los presente se sentaron en un de las mesas, cercanas a la escalera en donde estaba Aniie, quien retrocedió un par de escalones para evitar que la pillaran. ── Hace unos años, en una de mis salidas al mundo muggle, en busca de vino, porque ellos hacen los mejores... fui a Londres por un par de marcas especiales... ese día fui testigo de un accidente en unos edificios... explotó no sé qué cosa, pero fue horrible. Mucha gente murió, y hubo muchos destrozos... Mientras avanzaba, vi que una pequeña salía por una de las escaleras de emergencia y estaba a punto de caer. La rescaté con magia y me la traje. Supuse que su madre había muerto... pasó mucho tiempo... pero en otra de mis salidas me enteré de que su madre estaba viva... postrada en un hospital muggle... que los policías muggles buscaron a la pequeña... pero claro, jamás la iban a encontrar, ella estaba acá... con nosotros. ──

── ¿Te raptaste a una niña muggle, Rosmerta? ¡Eso es un delito horrible!.- ── Arthur la miraba con su rostro totalmente desfigurado.

── Ella no es muggle, Arthur. ── Confesó.

── No...? pero sí... ── Molly la miró incrédula.

── Su apellido es Granger... Aniie Granger... ──

── ¿Qué? ── Preguntaron a coro los Weasley.

* * *

Un gran beso y abrazo a Gilse Verdugo quien es merecedora también de todos estos comentarios.


	12. Recaída

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XIII

Los Weasley estaban estupefactos. El único apellido "Granger" que ellos conocían era el de Hermione, y hacía muchos años que no la veían, ni sabían de ella. ¿Sería Aniie nieta de ellos? Ellos sabían que durante algún tiempo Hermione fue novia de Ron, pero que luego habían terminado.

── Con mayor razón, la niña debe estar con nosotros. ── Dijo Molly.- ── Cabe la posibilidad de que... ──

── Si crees que es tu nieta... imposible. No tiene ningún rasgo Weasley... es rubia de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos grises... ── Le dijo Rosmerta.

── La conozco Rosmerta, no es necesario que me la describas. ── Molly estaba muy enojada. ¿Cómo era posible que una bruja robara a niña? ¡Con razón los muggles tenían tantas historias terroríficas en relación a los magos y las brujas! Si la que tenía enfrente se había robado a una pequeña... aprovechándose de que su madre estaba internada en un hospital.

── Haremos los trámites de rigor, Rosmerta. Pero Aniie se va con los Weasley, mientras, a través del Ministerio, buscaremos a su madre. ──

── Hasta donde yo sé... por los periódicos muggles, sus policías mantienen la búsqueda y ella, hasta hace unos meses, seguía hospitalizada... en estado de coma, como ellos le llaman... más, no he sabido... hace tiempo que no voy al Londres muggle. ──

── Eso lo averiguaremos a través del Ministerio. ── Dijo Arthur quien se puso de pie.

── Rosmerta, trae a la niña, por favor. ── Dijo Molly.

── Estoy aquí.- ── Aniie bajó las escalera y tenía los ojos llorosos. Había escuchado toda la conversación: su madre estaba en algún hospital y ella fue rescatada por Rosmerta, pero luego ella nunca más volvió donde su madre. Miró con tristeza a Rosmerta que tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

── Hijita... yo te he querido mucho... ──

── Quiero ver a mi verdadera mamita... ── Dijo llorando y Molly de inmediato la tomó en brazos.

── Buscaremos a tu madre... tranquila bebé. ──

── No se la lleven, por favor...! ¡Es mi hija! ── Aniie se abrazó de inmediato al cuello de Molly y no quiso mirar a Rosmerta.

── Luego nos envías las cosas de la niña. ── Le dijo Arthur.

── Déjenme despedirme de ella, por favor. ── Aniie, giró y Molly la puso en el piso. Se acercó a Rosmerta y la abrazó. Pero ya no lloraba. Era fuerte. Siempre supo que ella no era su madre y que algo le ocultaba aquella mujer.

── Gracias por cuidarme. ── Le dijo y le dio un beso en el rostro a Rosmerta quien estaba en cuclillas. Luego se separó y buscó la mano de Molly, quien avanzó con ella hasta la puerta junto a Arthur.

── Debemos conversar tu situación judicial, Rosmerta. ──

Fue lo último que escucharon los Weasley mientras salían con Aniie de Las Tres Escobas, irían a la casa de una pariente cercana, para luego dirigirse a La Madriguera mediante la Red Flu, aquel mismo día Arthur comenzaría a indagar si efectivamente Aniie, era hija de Hermione. Esa pequeña no tenía ningún rasgo Weasley por lo tanto, no era hija de Ron, más bien, tenía rasgos de alguien que había sido enemigo declarado durante los años de escuela de su hijo. Ya Molly había reparado en aquel parecido

En la Mansión Malfoy:

Hermione se arregló con ropa deportiva al igual que Michael para iniciar el segundo día de actividades. Se realizaría una excursión a un bosque cercano, la finalidad era encontrar un pequeño tesoro con los puntos necesarios para ganar la competencia. Así que juntos se encaminaron rumbo al lugar en donde estaban dispuestos algunos traladores (botas, tarros, envases plásticos), en fin, basura muggle, que les serviría de medio de transporte a los magos y brujas presentes.

── Michael, no me siento bien... como para caminar... ── Le dijo Hermione deteniéndose antes de llegar lugar en donde se debían desaparecer.

── ¿Te has tomado tus medicamentos? ──

── Sí, tal como me lo indicaste. ──

── Creo que ha sido muy pronto el salir... y por sobretodo con tantas emociones juntas... mejor nos quedamos y no vamos a la excursión... ──

── Anda tú... no te la pierdas...Yo me quedo... ──

── ¿Ocurre algo? ── Draco que venía de la mano con Scorpius se dio cuenta de la situación. ── Hermione estás pálida... Michael, ¿Qué ocurre? ──

── Como ya sabrás Hermione estuvo mucho tiempo en coma... creo que ... ¡Hermione! ── Michael exclamó al ver a "su esposa" desvanecerse, pero Draco fue más rápido y la tomó en brazos.

── Hay que llevarla adentro. ──

── No, me la llevo al hospital. ── Repuso Michael.

── No van solos. Scorpius, ve donde tus abuelos y cuéntales lo que acabas de ver. ── El niño asintió y salió corriendo. Michael suspiró y puso la mano en el hombro de su primo y los tres desaparecieron. Pero no se fueron a San Mungo, el hospital del mundo mágico, sino que aparecieron en la entrada del hospital en donde Michael trabajaba.

── ¿Por qué estamos para acá...? ¡Debemos ir a San Mungo! Debe verla un medimago. ──

── Prefiero que esté acá, pues en este sitio tengo todo lo necesario. ¡Camilla! ── Gritó y de inmediato unos enfermeros trajeron una camilla en donde Draco depositó a Hermione con sumo cuidado. ── Sígueme. ── Le dijo Michael.

Entraron a la sala de urgencias en forma rauda. Draco se quedó en la sala de espera mientras su primo, junto a otros médicos ingresó a la sala de atención. Nunca había entrado a un hospital muggle y sinceramente, le llamó mucho la atención con la premura que atendían y la gran cantidad de artefactos con que contaban. Eso reemplazaba a la magia. Y si Michael, siendo mago, y de los buenos, prefería ese sistema, por algo sería.

Casi dos horas después salió Michael con su delantal blanco, y ya más tranquilo.

── ¿Qué ocurrió... ? ¿Qué tiene Hermione? ──

── La hemos logrado estabilizar, generalmente ocurren este tipo de situaciones, luego de una lesión craneana... se hizo una evaluación de su condición, midiéndole sus signos vitales y reflejos... tuve que hace un examen neurológico. Revisamos su temperatura, su presión arterial, pulso, ritmo respiratorio y dilatación de las pupilas ante la luz... en realidad tuvo una taquicardia... son muchas emociones durante los últimos días... deberá quedarse en observación hasta mañana... Draco, ella estuvo dos años en coma... ──

── Me lo dijo... dos años sin saber nada... ──

── Dos años alejada de su hija... ──

── De mi hija. ──

── Sí, de tu hija. ── Le reconoció Michael.

── ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Hermione? ──

── Debe estar tranquila... avísale a tus padres que no volveremos a las celebraciones... mañana nos vamos a casa... ella requiere descansar... debemos evaluar a qué se debió esa taquicardia... esperemos que sólo sea por cansancio... pero no debo descartar nada. ──

── Dime la verdad, Michael. ¿Corre riesgo su vida? ──

── Su vida ha corrido riesgo desde que cayó en coma... lo de ahora es sólo una reacción a las emociones vividas... como te dije, espero que sea sólo eso... Hermione no tiene antecedentes cardiacos... así que tranquilo. Confía en mí... soy tan buen mago... como neurólogo... no obstante, la cardiología no es mi especialidad, así que llamé a un médico amigo que la examinará dentro de un rato... ──

── Bien. Voy a quedarme acá para saber. ──

── No es necesario, Draco. Yo soy el esposo de Hermione... ──

── Y yo el padre de su hija. Así que me quedo. ── Le respondió desafiante.

── Como quieras. ──

Un par de horas más tarde, Hermione despertaba luego de su desmayo en casa de los Malfoy, otra vez miró el cielo blanco de la habitación del hospital. Un grito ahogado salió de sus cuerdas vocales: la última vez que despertó así, habían transcurrido dos años.. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ahora?

── ¡Michael! ── Gritó sentándose de inmediato en la cama y se vio que tenía otra vez las vías con suero en su brazo derecho. ── ¡Noooo! ── Michael ingresó corriendo a la habitación.

── Tranquila, Hermione, estoy acá contigo. ──

── Michael, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Otra vez caí en coma? ¡No! ──

── Tranquila... te desmayaste hace un par de horas... luego te estabilizamos... no has caído en coma... ──

── ¡No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo! ¡Tengo miedo! Debo recuperar a mi hija... ¡Michael no permitas que me duerma! ¡Por favor no lo permitas! ── Hermione lloraba.

── Nada de eso pasará... sufriste una descompensación. Fue una especie de síncope... que el cardiólogo lo confirmará en un rato más... pero estás bien. Te quedarás hoy hospitalizada y mañana regresamos a nuestra casa. ──

── ¿Nuestra casa? ── Esa pregunta la escuchó perfectamente Draco que estaba en la puerta. Ni Michael, ni Hermione no se percataron de su presencia.

── No pensarás irte con tu madre... ah... le avisé hace un rato y viene para acá... ──

── Yo no me iré a tu casa, Michael... ──

── Prefiero cuidarte yo... ¿Sí? y sin discusiones. Descansa. ──

── Tengo sed. Y no me digas que en el suero tengo todo. ¡Quiero agua! ── Antes que terminara de hablar Michael le hizo a parecer un vaso con agua en su velador.

── Vuelvo en seguida. ── Draco al escuchar eso, se apresuró a sentarse en la sala de espera.

── ¿Puedo verla? ── Le preguntó a su primo.

── Prefiero que no. Es posible que tu presencia le cause más daño. ──

── Creo que no es mi presencia la que causa daño... creo que eres tú, Michael... creo que tú la has manipulado... no sé para qué ni por qué... pero presiento algo... y lo voy a averiguar. ──

── ¡No te atrevas a ingresar! ──

── No, no lo haré... no quiero que me culpes de tus actos... volveré mañana... ahora debo hacer algo importante. ── Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano y se desapareció en el mismo pasillo del hospital.

Una enfermera que venía con una charola vio lo ocurrido y gritó, botando todo lo que traía en la bandeja. Michael suspiró y movió su cabeza. Odiaba hacer hechizos a los muggles, pero ahora era justificable_.- Obliviate_.- Dijo y la mujer respiró profundo, hizo una sonrisa nerviosa y salió caminando en dirección contraria. Michael con su varita recogió todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso y lo colocó sobre un pequeño mueble que allí encontraba.

En La Madriguera:

Durante la mañana Aniie había llegado a su nuevo hogar junto a Molly y Arthur. La acomodaron en la habitación que perteneció a Ron, quien desde hacía un par de años vivía en un departamento en el Londres Muggle, cerca del Ministerio de Magia. La niña estaba muy contenta, ya que la familia, numerosa, la recibió muy feliz. Los más contentos eran Albus y Ronald Junior, que sabían que gracias a todas sus andanzas lograron sacar a Aniie de su encierro.

En la tarde cuando Ginny llegó de su trabajo en San Mungo, se enteró de que, a través del Servicio de Menores del Ministerio de Magia, se les había entregado en forma temporal la custodia de Aniie a sus padres, quiso de inmediato conocerla. Ya sabía de quien, posiblemente fuera hija, según lo informado por sus padres. Subió de inmediato a la habitación que ocupaba la pequeña, la que estaba ordenando algunas pocas cosas, que eran sus pertenencias, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

── Hola, ¿Puedo pasar? ── Le preguntó Ginny. Al ver a la pequeña se sorprendió de encontrarse con una niña tan hermosa y de ojos tan bellos.

── Sí, pase. ──

── Me llamo Ginevra... pero me dicen Ginny... ── La niña asintió sonriente.

── -Hola... ¿Tía Ginny? ── Ginny sonrió. La niña era un amor. Tenía una sonrisa suave y sus ojos irradiaban fingida felicidad.

── ¿Qué haces? ¿Ordenas tus cosas? ──

── -Sí. Mamá... digo la Señora Rosmerta, me envió mis cosas. ── Ginny se puso seria al ver que la niña tenía muy poca ropa, y al parecer no tenía juguetes.

── ¿Eso es todo? ──

── Sí. ──

── ¿Conoces el callejón Diagon? ──

── No... Mam... Rosmerta hablaba de ese lugar, pero nunca me llevó. ──

── ¿Te gustaría ir? ──

── ¡Sí! ── El rostro de Aniie se iluminó, por fin podría conocer algo más de ese mundo.

── Mañana tengo libre medio día, así que aprovechamos y salimos de compras, ¿Te gustaría? ──

── Sí, tía, me gustaría. ──

── Pues bien. Ahora, ven acompáñame que vamos a cenar. La abuela Molly hizo unas ricas tartas de melaza y bizcochuelos de fresas para festejar tu llegada. Ven pequeña, que en esta casa, nadie la pasa mal. Esta es La Madriguera, se llama así, porque vivimos muchos acá... y porque por arte de magia se mantiene erguida... somos todos brujos y magos... debes estar tranquila, que tú serás la mejor bruja... si no me equivoco, por ambos lados tienes sangre mágica. ── Decía pensando en cierto rubio que ella perfectamente conocía y del cual estuvo enterada de sus andanzas con su amiga durante el último año en Hogwarts. ── No sé si sabrás, pero Albus, es mi hijo. ──

── Sí, él me lo dijo. ¿Y el papá de Albus? ──

── Lo conocerás ahora. Está invitado a cenar, se llama Harry Potter. ──

── ¿Invitado? ¿No vive contigo? ──

── ¡No...! ¡Menos mal! hace rato que nos separamos... pero no te pongas triste... somos felices así. ── Dijo con su cara llena de risa. ambas bajaron al comedor y allí estaban todos esperando a la niña: George, Angelina, la hija de ambos; Albus, Ronald Junior, Molly y Arthur. Harry al ver a la pequeña quedó de una pieza. Esa niña tenía mucho de Granger... ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Hermione? ¿Dónde estaría? lo último que supo de ella era que ya no era bruja, que renunció a la magia, pero porqué, no tenía idea y ahora esa pequeña, al parecer era su hija, tenía mucho que investigar, y comenzaría mañana mismo en el ministerio. Mientras tanto se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó.

── Me llamo Harry Potter. ──

── El Niño que Vivió. ── Le respondió Aniie arrastrando sus palabras en tono tenue y todos quedaron en silencio. ── Me lo dijo Rosmerta...- ──

Respondió sonriendo al ver que todos quedaron callados.


	13. Dime la verdad

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XIII

La habitación del hospital estaba en penumbras, sólo la iluminaba una lámpara de la mesa noche que se encontraba a un costado de Hermione, que dormía en su, pero estaba inquieta... giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, gemía y decía palabras incoherentes. Al parecer tenía una pesadilla. Alguien, que extrañamente a esa hora de la madrugada estaba a su lado, le tocó la frente...

── No... Aniie... hijita mía... Draco... dónde estás...? ──

── Despierta pequeña... tienes una pesadilla. ──

Abrió sus ojos y estaba llorando. No vio ese techo blanco, sino que vio al hombre que tanto había amado en su vida. Draco Malfoy estaba a su lado. No lo pudo evitar y se apresuró a abrazarlo de inmediato.

── Soñaba con la explosión... y que me dormía por años... y años y nunca más veía a Aniie...2 Lloraba abrazada a Draco, quien acariciaba su cabellera.

── Tranquila... eso no volverá a pasar. Yo estoy a tu lado, ahora... ── Draco la volvió a recostar tenía que cuidar que la vía de suero que estaba conectada en su muñeca no cediera.

── ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Alguien te vio? ── Le preguntó al percatarse que ese no era el lugar ni la hora para que él estuviera allí.

── Te estoy acompañando. Son las dos y media. Me aparecí. Y no, nadie me vio. ¿Contesté todo, cierto? ── Dijo sonriendo y sentándose a un costado de la cama, tomando una mano de ella entre las de él. Ella también sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su tacto. Sus suaves y frías manos eran un deleite volver tenerlas consigo.

── ¿Lo amas? ── Le preguntó de inmediato. Lo hizo porque en ningún momento de su delirio escuchó el nombre de Michael.

── ¿A quién? ── La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa. Obvio que se refería a "su esposo"

── ¿A quién va a ser...? ¡A tu marido! ──

── Oh. Sí... claro que sí... ──

── No te creo... no creo que lo ames... ──

── Draco... no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de los sentimientos... me siento muy cansada. Tengo sueño... estoy como adormecida... siento que no coordino bien... ──

── Bien. Duerme... yo me quedaré contigo, vigilaré tu sueño. ──

── No es necesario. ──

── Oh, sí que es necesario...estaré contigo toda la noche... No quiero que sueñes pesadillas... tranquila... que yo vigilaré... ──

── ¿Te quedarás toda la noche acá, conmigo? ¿Qué va a pensar Astoria? ──

── ¿Astoria? Hace mucho tiempo que ella vive en un departamento sola... estamos prácticamente separados... No se enterará y si lo hace... poco y nada le importará... ──

── Lo siento... pero y...? ──

── Lo que viste en casa, fue una farsa... hace años que no somos marido y mujer... ── Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa... ¿Era bueno eso para ella? ── Como dijiste, no es lugar para hablar... pero creo que luego tú y yo debemos tener una larga conversación... necesito que me aclares un par de cosas. Mientras tanto... descansa. ──

── Yo... ──

── Hermione... duerme... yo te cuidaré. ── Hermione le hizo caso, con ese tono altanero de Draco, no cabía especio para la discusión, menos a esa hora de la noche, así que cerró los ojos, ese suero debía contener algo más que un simple suero. Se durmió a los pocos segundos. Draco acarició su rostro y la besó suavemente. Le robó un beso. Ella jamás se enteraría que había vuelto a rosar sus labios. Esos labios que ahora pertenecían a su primo.

Cuando despertó, aún sentía el suave olor de Draco en la habitación. ¿Lo soñó? ¡No, él había vigilado su sueño! Era como un ángel que apareció en medio de la noche para rescatarla de una pesadilla horrible. Luego de tantos años, lo volvía a tener cerca, pero a la vez, lejano. Él le confesó que con Astoria no tenía ningún sentimiento, pero ella no fue capaz de confesar que con Michael no estaba casada. Pero ¿Con qué fin se lo podía haber contado?, ¿Acaso Draco estaría dispuesto a volver con ella? ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a dejar a Michael, que tan bien se había portado?

Mientras pensaba en todas esas preguntas y divagaba en sus respuestas, apareció Michael, su médico de cabecera en la habitación. Le tomó sus signos vitales y controló su ritmo cardiaco.

── ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Me vas a dar el alta hoy? ── Le preguntó Hermione.

── Yo creo que sí... el cardiólogo quiere hacerte un test de esfuerzo... para descartar cualquier anomalía... las placas que te tomaron dieron negativas para alguna cardiopatía... pero de igual forma se hará el test... ¿Sí? ──

── ¿Lo haremos ahora? ──

── No... aún no. El viernes podrás venir a hacerlo. Como te dije es sólo para corroborar los resultados... pero ya estás bien. Dame unos segundos, iré por los protocolos correspondientes para el alta y nos vamos a casa. ──

── Michael, no es necesario que vayamos a tu casa. Yo prefiero que finalicemos con este tema de nuestro matrimonio... ¡ya conseguiste lo que querías! Astoria te vio conmigo... Draco cree que estoy casada... y mira... mira lo que me ocurrió por pasar tantas situaciones estresantes... Draco sabe lo de Aniie y sé que él me podrá ayudar... ──

── Hermione, escúchame bien. No te quiero cerca de mi primo. Él es peligroso. Fue un mortífago... tú lo sabes... luchaste contra Voldemort... y él estaba en sus filas. No es de fiar... nunca lo fue y nunca lo será... Tú y yo buscaremos a Aniie y estará con nosotros... como nuestra hija... ──

── Michael, ¿Qué te ocurre? ──

── ¡No te quiero cerca de él! Ya me oíste vuelvo enseguida. ── Salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Sintió un ruido en la cerradura de la puerta, ¿Michael le estaba poniendo llave a la puerta? Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello, cuando la puerta de su baño privado se abrió y nada menos que de él salió Draco, con un rostro lleno de ira, tal como lo recordaba de sus años de colegio. Se abalanzó sobre ella, pensó que la iba a agredir, así que se cubrió el rostro con sus manos

── Jamás te pegaría... Hermione. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Ven, dame tu mano... esa no... la del suero.-── Hermione le entregó la mano que estaba conectada a la vía.

── Draco no... -── Pero Draco le tomó la mano y con sumo cuidado quitó la aguja del suero. ── Ay..! duele... ──

── Tranquila pequeña... basta de manipulaciones por hoy. ──

── Draco, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ──

── Tu varita, ¿dónde está...? ──

── Pues... no sé... en tu casa supongo.. ──

── Okey. ── Draco levantó las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Hermione, y pudo observar que sólo estaba con un pijama de hospital color celeste. Tomó sus piernas con una mano y con la otra, apoyó la espalda de ella.

── No vamos de acá. ──

── Draco... no! por favor... ──

── Ni sueñes que te vuelvo a dejar. ── Dicho esto, se desapareció con Hermione.


	14. Medimaga en acción

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XIV

Aparecieron en una cabaña, amplia y muy elegante, para ser una cabaña de descanso. Era evidente el gusto Malfoy de aquél lugar. Sin embargo, se encontraba construida de madera rústica, pero muy elegantemente ornamentada. Era una estancia amplia con una alfombra en el centro, sillones de madera y cuero, una chimenea enorme, varias puertas, y una escalera que señalaba el piso superior. Le hizo recordar, a Hermione, a La Madriguera, claro que esta se veía nueva, no inclinada y firme. Tenía muchos cuadros y lámparas en rededor. Una mesa de mármol cercana con un arreglo de flores perennes. Era hermoso.

── Bájame, ¿sí? ¿Dónde estamos? ── Le preguntó un poco confundida.

-── En una cabaña de descanso de mi familia. Pero no te dejaré aún en el piso ──

Avanzó con ella en brazos por la escalera hasta el segundo nivel, ingresando a una habitación, que supuso de inmediato que era la de él, ya que tenía escudos, y colores de la Casa Slytherin, recuerdos de sus años escolares. La depositó en la cama cuyo cobertor era de un verde esmeralda con ribetes dorados y de terciopelo.

── Draco, ¿Qué hacemos acá...? ¡Me has raptado! ──

── "Rapto" llamaría a lo que Michael pretendía hacer contigo... ¡Tú no eres su esposa! ── Hermione guardó silencio. Sabía que él había escuchado toda la conversación. Ya no tenía nada qué ocultarle. En ese instante se percató de lo pequeña que era la camisola que traía del hospital e instintivamente tomó la cobija de la cama y se cubrió con ella.

── Pequeña... conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo... no entiendo por qué tanta vergüenza ahora... ──

── Han pasado muchos años de eso y ya no somos los mismos ──

.

── No, tú estás enferma... has estado hospitalizada por mucho tiempo y más encima tienes una hija... que es MI HIJA. ──

── Yo, de verdad siento no habértelo dicho antes... ──

── Lo sé... no es bueno que te alteres... ni que te preocupes, considerando tu estado. Déjame ver tu mano. ── Le revisó la mano en donde él había quitado la aguja. Tenía una mancha de sangre y al parecer seguía saliendo más sangre de ese pinchazo. ── Mira, si quieres darte una ducha allí está el baño. En ese mueble hay ropa... bueno, pijamas míos... yo regreso en seguida. ──

── ¿A dónde vas? No me dejes sola, y ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos.

- No te preocupes... estamos en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Esta cabaña es de mi propiedad, vengo con Scorpius cada cierto tiempo. Tranquila que vengo en seguida. ── Dicho esto, bajó las escaleras y se metió de inmediato en la chimenea. ── _Hospital San Mungo. ── _Dijo y un fuego verde y azul lo acariciaron mientras avanzaba. Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Tomó uno de los pasillos y fue donde una bruja que atendía un lugar el cual tenía un letrero que decía "_Si tiene preguntas hágalas a ella_"

── Buenas tardes, necesito ubicar a la medimaga, Ginevra Weasley. ──

── La señora Weasley está en su despacho. Oficina 4, piso 5. ── Le respondió la bruja de moño apretado, sin mirarlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y subió al quinto piso. Comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo, tan distinto al hospital muggle que era abarrotado de gente que iba a venía, este parecía desierto. Ni un alma por el lugar. Hasta que llegó a la oficina de 4. Golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato. Adentro una joven medimaga, estaba preparando una poción, mientras leía un pergamino.

── Deja las hojas de anís estrellado sobre el mueble... gracias... ──

── ¿Ginny Weasley? ── Al oír esa voz, que no era de la persona que ella esperaba de inmediato se sobresalto.

── ¡Madre mía! ¿Draco Malfoy? ── Y el rostro de Aniie se le vino a la mente de inmediato... ella era exactamente igual a él.

── El mismo... ¿Podemos hablar? ── Ginny un poco nerviosa, dio un par de vueltas más a la poción de su caldero y bajó la llama del mechero que le daba calor. Se quitó unos guantes y avanzó hasta donde estaba Draco.

── ¿Qué ocurre...? Hace años que no hablamos. ──

── Yo sé que eres medimaga... una de las mejores. ──

── Gracias. ──

── Necesito tu ayuda. ──

── ¿Alguien de tu familia enfermó? ──

── Pretendo que sea de mi familia. ── Ginny entrecerró suss ojos en señal de no entender.

── Es urgente... ¿Puedes acompañarme, ahora? Sinceramente no confío en otro medimago... Sé que contigo puedo contar. ──

── A ver Malfoy... tú y yo nunca hemos sido tan cercanos como para que, después de tantos años, me pidas un favor así. ──

── Ahora lo necesito... por... ── Le costaba mucho decir esa palabras, pero por Hermione, lo haría. ── Por favor Ginny, confía en mí. ──

── Bien. Deja tomar mi cosas. ── Se acercó al caldero y apagó la llama, luego se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un pequeño maletín. ── Tú dirás a donde vamos. ──

── ¿Nos podemos desaparecer acá? ──

── Sí, acá se puede. ──

── Ven, dame la mano. ── La pelirroja, un poco nerviosa, y casi desconfiada tomó la mano de Draco, y se desapareció con él.

Aparecieron en la sala de su casa de campo en Hogsmeade.

── ¿Qué ocurre Draco...? ¿Quién está enfermo? ──

── Hermione... ella está acá. ── El rostro de Ginny se iluminó.

── ¿Dónde? ──

── Arriba... ven. ── Ginny corrió a las escaleras seguidas por Draco.

── En la segunda puerta. ── Le dijo Draco y Ginny de inmediato abrió la puerta. Adentro Hermione estaba acostada, tenía su cabello húmedo y estaba con un pijama azul de seda, que le quedaba un poco grande, seguro que era de Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir. Ginny sonrió y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas. Volvía a ver a su amiga. Estaba mayor, con su cabello largo pero muy pálida.

── Tuvo un accidente hace dos años... ha estado en coma en un hospital muggle... despertó, pero ayer tuvo una recaída... al parecer su corazón no funcionó bien... además... sangra de uno de sus brazos, creo que quité mal la aguja del suero... ── Le explicó Draco en voz baja. Ginny se sentó en la cama y revisó la muñeca de Hermione, quien se sobresaltó y abrió de inmediato los ojos. No lo podía creer a quien tenía enfrente, esa pelirroja y confidente que fue su amiga durante su época escolar.

── Hermione... ──

── ¡Ginny! ── y abrazó a su amiga. ── ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ──

── Herms... soy medimaga y Draco me dijo lo que te ocurrió... vengo a ver qué tienes... Draco, ¿Nos dejas solas unos momentos? ── El joven mago asintió y salió de la habitación.

Llegó hasta la planta baja, en donde comenzó a pasearse. De repente se acordó que no tenía nada qué comer así que llamó a la Elfina Winky, que anteriormente prestaba servicios a la familia Crouch, desde hacía un tiempo trabajaba para los Malfoy.

── Mande, amo Malfoy. ──

── Necesito que vayas a la mansión, sin que nadie te vea, traigas la ropa de la Señora Hermione... (iba a decir Granger, pero hasta ahora el único que sabía que ese matrimonio era falso, era él) de la Señora Hermione Malfoy que quedó en la habitación de los invitados a las Bodas de Perla de mis padres (la Elfina iba asintiendo todo lo que le decía Draco), también debes traer su varita que ha de estar en algún lugar de esa habitación. ──

── -Sí, amo, lo que mande. ──

── ¡Ah! y lo más importante, trae comida... bastante... jugos... frutas... lo que se te ocurra para estar a acá unos días... y que nadie sepa... ten cuidado de que nadie te vea. ──

── Si, amo. ──

Otros diez minutos y apareció un baúl cargado con las pertenencias de Hermione, en la mesa apareció mucha comida, preparada y otra para preparar y la elfina, cargando la varita de Hermione, la que se la entregó de inmediato a Draco, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

── Lo que el amo Malfoy pidió, le fue hecho. ¿Desea algo más Amo Malfoy? ──

── Sí, Winky... que descanses. Ve a casa y duerme toda la noche. ¿sí? ──

── Lo que el amo mande. ── Y la elfina se desapareció.

En ese momento Ginny venia bajando las escaleras, sonriente.

── Malfoy, me has dado la mejor de las sorpresas. ¡Volver a ver a Hermione ha sido lo mejor! ──

── ¿Cómo está? ──

── Bien. El tratamiento que han hecho los muggles ha sido bueno, efectivo... tan efectivo que no sé si en nuestro mundo ella hubiera logrado sobrevivir... ellos han avanzado mucho en temas relacionados con neurología... ──

── Pero ¿y su corazón? ──

── Firme como un roble. Tranquilo. Debió haber sido un desvanecimiento por la suma de emociones. De igual forma le preparé unas pociones para que esté más tranquila. Necesita descansar. Estuvo mucho tiempo inconsiente... y bueno, luego, eso de recuperar su magia... ──

── ¿Recuperar su magia? ──

── ¿No te lo dijo? ──

── No... ¿Qué paso? ──

── Ella, bueno... cuando tú la dejaste. ── Hizo una mueca al decirlo. ── Ella renunció a todo poder mágico... y en el último tiempo, un tal Michael... primo tuyo, la estuvo entrenando... Draco, eso ha sido mucho... por eso tuvo esa recaída... ──

── -Bien... de eso me preocuparé... pero ──

── ¿Si? ──

── Te contó lo de su hija? ── Ginny entrecerró sus ojos. cada vez entendía menos... y cada vez las cosas le encajaban más.

── ¿Su Hija? ──

── Bueno... nuestra hija... ──

── Aniie... ──

── ¿Te lo dijo ella? ──

── No... pero ¿Sabes? no te adelantaré nada, sino hasta mañana... ahora cuídala... quédate con ella... ──

── -¿Qué me ocultas pelirroja? ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de... ──

── Tranquilo, Malfoy, no es nada malo. ── Dijo sonriente y la bruja se desapareció.

Draco subió corriendo a la habitación en donde estaba Hermione. Ésta se encontraba acostada mirando al techo, como pensando en la inmensidad del espacio.

── Gracias por traer a Ginny, ¿Te dijo que estoy bien? ¡No quiero volver a caer en coma! ──

── Estas bien, pequeña... muy bien. ── Dijo sentándose en la cama y reclinándose sobre ella.

── Aléjate Draco... no me siento bien para entrar en discusiones contigo. ──

── Primero, tu salud está bien...segundo, yo no quiero discutir contigo... ──

── No es bueno que estés tan cerca de mí... ──

── ¿Se te vienen recuerdos a tu mente? ── Le preguntó en forma seductora mientras su rostro estaba muy cerca de ella.

── Pues no. ── Mintió.

── En cambio yo... recuerdo cada vez que estuvimos juntos. ── Colocó un brazo a cada lado de Hermione, impidiéndole a esta escapar o moverse. ── Recuerdo perfectamente los besos que nos dimos... las veces que te hice mía... la veces que gemiste entre mis brazos... e incluso te puedo decir qué día hicimos a nuestra hija. ── Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella... podía sentir su suave aliento y observar cada parte de su rostro, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos grises que tantas veces fueron de ella.

── ¡Draco, basta! Te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado... ──

── Yo te dije la verdad... entre Astoria y yo, no existe nada... Así como también me acabo de dar cuenta de que entre tú y mi primo tampoco... ──

── Ese no es un tema que te interese... ¡Tú me dejaste...! ──

── No quiero hablar de eso ahora, amor... ahora sólo quiero besarte, Hermione Granger... mi querida sangre sucia... ──

── Draco... no... ── Pero la boca de Draco ya se la estaba devorando en un beso que llegaba hasta el confín de su ser... Draco ansiaba ese momento desde años... No podía evitar estar nuevamente sobre ella y sin poder tocarla... sin poder hacerla suya una vez más...una mano de él logró desabrochar los botones de la parte superior del pijama, mientras su boca besaba su cuello. Hermione temblaba por completo, no sabía si era frio, o las caricias de él que la hacían estremecer, originando en ella espasmos que jamás imaginó... Besaba su cuello, su lengua bajaba hasta sus pechos los cuales acariciaba y besaba como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho...

── No... Draco no sigas...-── Decía sabiendo que ella solo se había colocado la parte superior del pijama de Draco, abajo solo estaban sus pequeña bragas.

── Te amo Hermione, nunca he dejado de amarte... ── había logrado quitar la camisola logrando observar nuevamente aquel cuerpo suave que tantas veces amó. Draco besó su ombligo y suavemente corrió hacia un lado la braga, mientras se posicionó suavemente sobre ella, bajó el cierre de su pantalón, estaba tan excitado que inmediatamente entró en ella. Hermione lanzó un pequeño gemido, ahogado por los besos de Draco.

── Mi pequeña... sigues siendo sólo mía... ──

── Draco... ──

── Dímelo amor... dime que amas... dime que has deseado esto desde que nos volvimos a ver... ── Le decía mientras realizaba su vaivén en el cuerpo de ella.

── Te amo Draco. ── Y ella buscaba ahora la boca de Draco, quien arqueó más las piernas de ella para poder sentirla otra vez... Quería derramarse en su interior... quería volver estar complemente en ella... la amaba... siempre la amó...

Hermione sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir de tanto gozo... pero sabía que no tenía ninguna anomalía y por tanto se dejó llevar por el placer de ser nuevamente de él... luego de tantos años... no le importo ni Astoria... ni Michael... se dejó llevar por el deseo de sentirse íntegramente mujer, con el único hombre con el cual lo fue... Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Ustedes creen que mis dramas no son inmaduros? **

**Agradecería**** que todo el que leyera este capitulo responda mi pregunta**


	15. Reunión familiar

"**Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XV

Hermione estaba pegada al cuerpo de Draco. Ambos lograron acomodarse en la cama, luego de su momento de pasión. Draco ya más calmado, logró quitarse la ropa y poder acomodarse al lado de ella, teniéndola entre sus brazos. En sus pieles aún estaba el reflejo de lo vivido hacía unos minutos. Un suave rocío de sudor en sus pechos y una gota que corría por la sien de Draco... la respiración de apoco se fue controlando, así como el ritmo de sus corazones.

── Hace tantos años que no estábamos así... Juntos nuevamente... he deseado tanto volver a tenerte conmigo ──

── Yo te he extrañado mucho, Draco...

── Cuéntame cómo es mi hija ──

── Se parece mucho a ti... es engreída, altanera... sabe lo que quiere y lucha hasta conseguirlo... muy inteligente... y... tiene tus ojos. ── Draco sonrió y besó la frente de Hermione.

── Desde ahora estaremos juntos... lucharé para que Scorpius esté con nosotros... sé que Astoria me entregará su tuición... en su vida, no hay espacio para niños... y ambos se podrán criar juntos ──

── Tienes tantos planes... ¿Pero me has preguntado a mi qué quiero hacer yo? ── Draco se puso serio. Hermione tenía razón, él había hecho todos los planes, pero ¿La opinión de ella la había considerado?

── Es vedad... he arreglado nuestra vida... y ni siquiera te he preguntado qué quieres tú ──

── Quiero tiempo Draco... primero, para encontrar a mi pequeña... tiempo para recuperar los años perdidos... y tiempo para perdonarte... sabes que te amo... pero nuestra separación me hizo mucho daño... no te imaginas cuanto ──

── Lo sé y si quieres tiempo... lo tendrás... mientras yo arreglo mi tema legal con Astoria... pero no quiero que vuelvas al mundo muggle... ──

── Acá no tengo cabida... no tengo nada... en Londres... tengo casa... un trabajo, recuerda que soy profesora... y mi Aniie debe ir al colegio... ──

── Esta cabaña puede ser tu hogar... ninguno de mis padres sabe de su existencia... Yo vengo acá con Scorpius algunas veces... así que sería perfecto para que acá vivieras... nada te faltaría ──

── Draco... entiende...no quiero "se la otra" en tu vida... no quiero depender de ti... cuando recupere a Aniie... volveré a Londres y si tú quieres, me vas a ver allá... por favor trata de entenderme ──

── Lo que quieras...yo sólo lo hago por tenerte cerca... pero si quieres estar en Londres y me das la oportunidad de poder verte y ver a mi hija... Que así sea, entonces ──

── Gracias ──

── Te amo. ── Y la besó, primero fue un beso suave en los labios. Pero para él era imposible darle a ella sólo ese tipo de besos, profundizó, metiendo suavemente su lengua en la boca de ella, quien lo dejó entrar. Nuevamente la pasión hizo presa fácil de la pareja, obligándolos a amarse una vez más. Era una pasión contenida por tantos años, que los gemidos de placer retumbaron en las paredes de aquella habitación, mientras la temperatura ambiente, así como la de sus cuerpos subía a índices inimaginados.

Michael, por su parte, pronto se dio cuenta de que Hermione se fugó del hospital, no sabía si lo había hecho sola (imposible, su varita no estaba en su poder y su magia aún no era tan poderosa como para desaparecerse sola) o lo hizo con ayuda externa. Y esa "Ayuda Externa" tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy, pero si fue él, ¿A dónde se la había llevado? ¿A la mansión? Ni pensarlo. Nadie en esa casa estaría de acuerdo en recibir a Hermione, conociendo su origen. Si bien la aceptaron hacía unos días atrás fue única y exclusivamente por estar junto a él, por haberla presentado como su esposa, pero ¿sola? No, eso jamás. A no ser que Narcisa, quien se mostró más magnánima pudiera ceder...

Se sentía culpable. Debió haber calculado mejor la situación y los pasos a seguir. No debió presionar a Hermione. Todo iba tan bien... pensó que ese matrimonio falso, podría por fin convertirse en realidad. Esa era su debilidad... su impulsividad que siempre le jugó malas pasadas. Ahora había perdido a Hermione. De seguro que estaba con Draco... ¡Qué estúpido más grande! ¡Ahora sería imposible recuperarla! Pero debía pensar... ¿Qué haría un mago con una mujer delicada de salud? ¿Un mago que, en su casa, no aceptaban a esa mujer? ¿A dónde la llevaría? Y si analizaba bien, su primo era un mago que dudaba mucho de la medicina muggle, entonces... ¡Respuesta obvia: San Mungo! Ahí debió haber llevado a Hermione.

No le gustaba ese hospital. Sinceramente prefería la medicina muggle, recordaba haber ido una vez con su abuelo Abraxas, pero de ahí nunca más. Pero bueno, ahora la ocasión lo ameritaba. Se metió a la chimenea de su casa y se dirigió a San Mungo. En verdad, odiaba ese hospital, es que, él se consideraba más muggle que mago... pero claro, era uno de los mejores magos... sin que nadie lo supiera por supuesto, la modestia, heredada de su madre, estaba ante todo. Mal se sintió cuando alardeó en el famoso torneo de duelo de las "Bodas de Perla" la casa de los Malfoy, cuando desarmó a Draco y a cuanto mago se le cruzó... y a propósito de las bodas ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? A penas regresara a su mansión, les enviaría una lechuza, dando las disculpas pertinentes, ¿por qué esta gente no se actualizaba y usaba un celular? ¡Por dios que se les arreglaría la vida!

── Buenas tardes. ── Le dijo a una mujer de moño apretado que estaba en recepción.

── Diga señor ── Y la mujer seguía leyendo un pergamino

.

── Cuando hablo, me gusta que me miren a la cara. ── El tono de Malfoy Thompson fue tan poco amable que la pobre mujer pensó que tenía al mismísimo Lord Voldemort frente a ella. Su rostro se tensó aún más al ver que era un Malfoy. El parecido era inmenso.

── Señor Malfoy...los siento, dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo ──

── Quiero saber si ha sido internada en este hospital, la Señorita Hermione Granger ──

── ¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? Pues... no, no, que yo sepa... hace mucho tiempo que no se oye de ella por estos lados... recuerde que fue una de las que derrotó al que No debe ser nombrado. ──

── Sí, lo sé... Bien, Gracias. ── Retrocedió. Iría nuevamente a su casa, debía seguir indagando. ¿Por dónde quedaba la chimenea en la que apareció? Eso le pasaba por no conocer bien el hospital.

── Disculpe ¿Le puedo hacer una consulta...? ¿Dónde queda la chimenea más cercana? ── Le preguntó a una medimaga de cabellera larga que parecía fuego con unos ojos marrones brillantes. Esa mujer era bellísima.

── ¿No eres de acá? ── Le preguntó curiosa la menor de los Weasley.

── No... En realidad sólo vine porque quería saber si una amiga mía estaba internada, pero la señora del moño apretado me dijo que no. ──

── ¿Quién es tu amiga? Posiblemente Madame Pligger no la recuerde... tiene muchos años. ── Dijo sonriendo.

── Hermione Granger. ── Respondió Michael. La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato a Ginny y Michael lo notó.

── ¡No intentes leerme la mente... Malfoy Junior! ── Le dijo adivinando las intensiones del mago que tenía al frente.

── ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Malfoy? ──

── Tú cara te delata... y tus intensiones poco honestas, también. ──

── Eres una excelente bruja, ¿Te lo han dicho? ──

── Lo sé. Pero conozco a otra que lo es mejor... dime ¿Qué quieres con Hermione? Hace años que no sabemos de ella. ──

── Despareció del hospital Muggle en donde yo trabajo. Soy médico muggle, pero también soy mago... pensé que la podían haber traído para acá ──

── Ah... bien, bueno en ese caso... tranquilo. Ella está bien. Ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo... creo, sinceramente, que si hubiese estado acá, no se habría salvado... pero no te diré en donde está... ¡Ni intentes meterte en mi mente porque te arrepentirás! ──

── No, no lo haré... ── Dijo sonriendo. Esa mujer se las traía. ── Con que me digas que está bien... yo me quedo tranquilo. ──

── Confía en lo que te digo. Ella está bien. ¿Algo más? ──

── ¿Está sola?

── Eso tampoco te lo diré. ¿Algo más? ── "Uff qué carácter de la pelirroja!" Era obvio que no le iba a sacar mayor información a esa medimaga.

── Entonces... ¿Me puedes tener informado de su estado de salud? Fui su médico de cabecera por más de dos años... Basta con que me envíes una lechuza a nombre de Michael Malfoy Thompson... ¿sí? ──

── Bien. -── Ya Ginny sabía a quién tenía en frente, ese era el famoso doctor Michael Malfoy... el que había curado a Hermione y enseñado a usar nuevamente la magia...

── Ahora me dices dónde diablos hay ¡una maldita chimenea!

── Acá eres libre de desaparecerte, si quieres.

── Gracias por decirlo. Adiós. ── Ginny sonrió. ¿Por qué todos iban a parar en donde ella? Primero la serpiente mayor, Draco Malfoy y ahora este otro Malfoy, que aparte de parecer mellizo de Draco, era muy atractivo... _"-Ginny... ya... basta... ya tuviste bastante con tu aventurita matrimonial para estar pensando en un sustituto... pero bueno, ¿quién habla de sustituto? Un buen rato... no andaría mal..." _Y con una pícara sonrisa se fue a su despacho. Debía arreglar un par de cosas y luego se iría a La Madriguera, debía hablar con su madre y con su padre... Había encontrado a Hermione y por lo tanto, debía unir a madre e hija, lo más pronto posible... mejor dicho, unir a los padres con su hija. Se notaba que Draco estaba radiante y orgulloso al indicarle que tenía una hija con Hermione.

Antes de salir, escribió un par de lechuzas. Una para su ex- esposo y otra para su hermano, en ambas decía lo mismo:

_"Juntémonos hoy en La Madriguera... tengo buenas noticias... es urgente... no falten... hoy a las 21:00 hrs."_

En la Madriguera:

Molly acaba de acostar a los niños. Albus que vivía allí con su madre, así como Ronald Junior que pasaría todo el verano en La Madriguera, hasta que su madre, Lavander regresara de sus vacaciones. Felices porque tenían a Aniie con ellos. La niña, era muy educada, sabía muchas cosas, hablaba correctamente, a ratos era un poco altanera y mandona, pero en medio de esos dos, pronto se le pasaba.

Molly besó la frente de Aniie, la arropó y salió de la habitación: "- Pobre criatura... ojalá y encontremos pronto a su madre-"

Sintió un par de ruidos en la sala, inconfundible, alguien se había aparecido, debía ser de la familia, de otra forma era imposible. Al llegar sonrió al encontrarse con Harry y con Ron.

── ¿Y mi hermana? ──

── Nos citó a ambos.- Dijo Harry. ── ¿Y Albus?.- Preguntó de inmediato por su hijo.

── Duermen. Todos los niños duermen. ── Respondió Molly.

En ese momento Ginny bajaba las escaleras. Vestía un jeans desgastado (le encantaba la ropa muggle) y una blusa de algodón blanco que le sentaba muy bien. Harry la miró y la encontró interesante. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Habían pasado por momentos muy malos en su matrimonio, ya que ambos prefirieron sus trabajos a estar juntos. Un Auror y una Medimaga, era como juntar aceite y agua... jamás estarían juntos. Sus turnos, sus horarios de trabajo y sus responsabilidades fueron minando su relación, la que a la larga terminó por separarlos. Pero fue una separación en buenas, nada traumante. Se conversó y se decidió. Desde entonces cada uno buscó por su lado alguien con quien llenar ese vacío. No obstante, hasta la fecha Harry seguía solo. Se había enterado que su ex, con la belleza que la caracterizaba y su especial personalidad, había tenido uno que otro pretendiente, pero nada serio.

── Chicos, qué bueno que vinieron. Mamá, llama a mi papá. También necesito que esté George y Angelina. ──

A los minutos estaba toda la familia reunida. Ginny se apoyó en un mueble, mientras todos la miraban expectantes:

── Trata de Aniie... efectivamente ella es hija de Hermione Granger... ──

── ¿Qué? ¡Sí, a me parecía que sí! ¡Yo vi su parecido! ── Era Harry quien hablaba. Ron solo siguió mirando a su hermana.

── A ver... quiero que me escuchen... que guarden silencio, mientras les cuento todo ──

Y así Ginny les relató desde el momento en que Draco se le apareció en el hospital hasta que le confesó que Aniie era su hija. Hubo silencio. Sobre todo entre Harry y Ron. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga se haya involucrado con el ex-mortífago? y más encima tuvo una hija con él?

── Para ser una broma... me parece de muy mal gusto, Ginevra. ── Le dijo Ron.

── Ron, silencio. Ginny habla en serio. ── George fue quien se puso de pie. ── Si nos damos cuenta y vemos más allá... Hermione, renunció a su magia, tanto para no avergonzar a Malfoy, por estar con una hija de muggles, como para evitar el rechazo de nosotros ──

── Ella estaba enamorada de Draco en el colegio... fue en séptimo año... pero Draco fue obligado a casarse con Astoria... Sin embargo ha sido él quien la ha ayudado... si bien, su primo Michael fue su médico... este... algo hizo, no sé qué... que provocó temor en Hermione y la duda en Draco... me consta que él la ama... si no por qué se arriesgó a buscarme? ── Agregó Ginny.

── Creo Ginny, que es hora que Aniie vuelva con su madre...- Continuó Angelina.

── Con sus padres. ── Corrigió Arthur que guardaba silencio.

── Draco está casado. ── Fue Ron quien habló. ── No dejará a Astoria... si ya antes la rechazó por ser hija de muggles, ahora lo podría volver a hacer... ¿qué va a pasar con la pequeña? vivir con el carma de ser mestiza... o de ser la bastarda de Hermione.

── ¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes usar ese vocabulario? ── Le espetó Molly.

── Madre... es cierto... tanto Hermione como su hija... vivirán un calvario si se muestran al mundo como "la otra familia de Draco" ──

── Y qué se te ocurre, entonces, mente brillante Weasley. ── Le dijo George.

── ¿Ahora? Nada. Sólo traer a Hermione con nosotros y ayudarla con su hija... en cuanto a Draco...él tiene su vida hecha... ──

── Es posible que esa vida él la quiera cambiar. ── Agregó Ginny en un tono de voz más bajo.

── Las serpientes no cambian. Menos este... ── Dijo Ron, seguro.

── Creo que no debemos apresurarnos... hay que hablar primero con nuestra amiga... ── Harry se había mantenido en silencio, pero al parecer fue el más sensato en hablar. Ginny lo miró y asintió.

── A ver hijos, basta de tanta discusión. Ginny, envía hoy mismo una lechuza a Draco y dile que mañana se presente temprano junto a Hermione acá en La Madriguera... que es importante... Basta de tener a madre e hija separadas. En cuanto a Draco... él verá qué hace... nosotros no dejaremos sola a Hermione. Siempre ha sido de nuestra familia. ── Todos asintieron.

── Gracias mamá. ── Dijo Ginny saliendo rauda a enviar la lechuza a Draco.

* * *

**No saben cuanto adoro que todo valla en color rosa, porque es hay cuando todo puede pasar. **


	16. Hija mía!

**"Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XVI

Hermione vestía un pijama de Draco (solo la parte de arriba) con sus mangas levantadas, mientras llevaba dos tazas de café a la mesa, que Draco había arreglado, con una rica tarta de duraznos. Eran cerca de las diez de noche, y recién hacía sólo unos minutos se levantaron, ya que ambos estómagos estaban pidiendo a gritos auxilio, luego de tanto gasto energético... (Mucho tiempo sin estar juntos... y se pusieron en campaña de recuperarlo).

── Creo que con lo hemos hecho hoy, he cubierto mi cuota de sexo de aquí hasta el 2012... ──

── Ven acá castaña preciosa... Tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos... ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar... jamás me vuelvo a separar de ti... ──

── ¡Espera que me quemo! ── Dejó los tazones con el café en la mesa y se sentó en las piernas de Draco, quien llevaba puesta la otra parte del pijama que lucía Hermione, dejando su torso desnudo. De inmediato la mano de él se posó por debajo de aquella blusa, tocando la suave piel de Hermione.

── ¡No sabes cuánto te he extraño...! y apróntate... nos queda toda la noche... ── Le dijo con una sensual y pícara sonrisa, haciendo incluso un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

── ¡No te cansas! ¡Me vas a dejar en los huesos! ──

── Contigo jamás me cansaría de hacerte una y otra vez el amor... ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando nos quedamos solos en mi casa, cuando mis padres no estaban y estuvimos "toooda" la noche?. ── Hermione lo miró, quedó helada... ¡Claro que se acordaba de aquella vez!. ── Estoy seguro que fue ese día que quedaste embarazada... ──

── 5 veces en la noche... Mmm es muy posible. ── Dijo Hermione, como quien se acuerda de cualquier cosa.

── ¿Cinco? Ja. ¡Hermione, fueron siete veces! ¡Siete veces!... E hicimos lo que nos ocurrió... ── Dijo dándole unos besos en el cuello. Ella sólo rió.

── Claro que me acuerdo...Draco, me acuerdo de todos nuestros encuentros... Pero parece que eso fue hace siglos... ──

── Creo que ambos sabíamos que posiblemente no íbamos a poder seguir juntos ──

── Tú debiste haberme dicho lo de Astoria... no entiendo porqué me lo ocultaste ──

── Sé que debí haberte dicho de ese famoso acuerdo... pero recuerda cómo era yo en esos años... te tenía a ti y te amaba... pero no sabía qué quería en realidad y me dejé manipular por mi padre ──

── Debías mantener en alto tu fama de "Príncipe de Slytherin"... lo sé... y prefiero no recordarlo... Anda ven... comamos algo... ── Le dijo al escuchar un sonido extraño en el estómago desnudo de Draco. Este sonrió, mientras Hermione cortaba un pedazo de tarta y se lo metía en la boca...

Ella se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado. Fue en ese momento que observaron que estaba una lechuza parada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Draco se puso de pie, extrañado, nadie sabía que ellos estaban allí, a excepción, de cierta pelirroja que durante el día los visitó. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza parda ingresó, estirando la pata para que le quitara el mensaje que traía. Hermione, se apresuró y sacó una galleta de la mesa y se la dio al ave. Esta lo recibió contenta y salió volando nuevamente.

Draco de inmediato desenrolló el pequeño pergamino. Hermione guardó silencio. Era una carta para él... se imaginó que podía ser de Astoria, de Lucius... o de Narcisa.

── Es de Ginny... toma léela. ── Se la entregó a Hermione.

── _"Es urgente que Tú y Hermione estén mañana temprano en La Madriguera, alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. Es urgente. No pueden faltar... Traigan juguetes" ── _¿Traigan juguetes? ¿Es una clave, acaso?

── Ni idea... pero por si acaso en el piso superior hay juguetes nuevos de Scorpius... que jamás ha utilizado... prefiere leer... busca libros... lo que menos hace es jugar ──

── ¿Iremos? ¿Lo dos? ──

── La invitación dice que debemos ir los dos... ¿Te avergüenza salir a mi lado? ──

── No se trata de eso Draco, tú eres un hombre casado... con los Weasley nunca te has llevado bien ──

── Ginny sabe que estamos juntos... Hermione, yo no te vuelvo a dejar sola. Jamás. Ya no. Y si voy a luchar por reconquistarte... lucharé contra lo que sea... sé que me merezco un par de crucios por mi comportamiento... pero por sobre ello estás tú y nuestra hija... no quiero que te vuelvas enfermar... no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir... mañana iremos juntos y si la cosa se pone fea... nos venimos... ¿sí? ──

── Draco, has cambiado tanto... te recuerdo tan distinto.

- Ven pequeña... - Hermione lo abrazó cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de él.- Conmigo estás segura...porque te amo más que a mi vida... Y sí, considero que ya pagué (y con creces) mi error... venga... comamos algo y luego... pues... no sé... ¿Qué te apetece hacer?.-Dijo sonriendo y dando una pequeña mirada al segundo piso.

- Mmm pues... no sé... ¿Te parece investigarlo en tu habitación?

- Esa respuesta me gusta... - Dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

En la mañana Hermione se puso un pantalón de tela de lino beige y una blusa blanca, con zapatos de tacón. No quería usar la ropa más cara que en ese baúl había. En realidad no quería utilizar nada de lo que Michael le había comprado. Así que optó por usar ropa de su propiedad, que igualmente ella tenía entre todas las cosas que empacó para pasar aquella semana en casa de los Malfoy.

── Draco, ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué dirán...? Ellos siguen su celebración, ¿no?.- Le decía mientras Draco salía de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. ──

── Me imagino que han de continuar con lo suyo. Yo les dije que iba a estar contigo porque te habías puesto mal... y ni siquiera me preocupé de ver sus caras. Es muy posible que Michael les haya explicado la situación.

── Ustedes son una familia muy extraña... ¿Y Scorpius? El niño me preocupa, si su madre no vive con él... y Narcisa está metida en la celebración de su boda... ──

── Tranquila, mi madre es muy preocupada de sus cosas, pero adora a Scorp... además mi hijo vive conmigo, en la Mansión... con su madre tiene muy poco contacto... Así que tranquila... Pero ¡Guauu! Herms... estás bellísima... me gusta más verte con ropas más sencillas que con esas tan caras que luciste en casa... ──

── Pero Astoria las amó. ── Dijo riendo.

── Jajaja las envidió... Ya, me cambio y nos vamos de inmediato. ──

Al cabo de diez minutos, ambos estaban en la sala del primer piso de la cabaña.

── Tú decides... Chimenea o Desaparición... ── Le dijo Hermione.

── Desaparición. Con tu ropa blanca... no vas a quedar muy presentable... ¿Los juguetes? Supongo que Ginny dijo eso porque en esa casa han de haber muchos pelirrojos pequeños... Los de ella, los de Ron... y otros más... quién sabe cuántos han de ser... ──

── Por eso llevo todos los que me dijiste...hay para niñas y para niños... Tranquilo que los llevo todos en mi cartera... hice un embrujo que me resultó bien... ──

── Un hechizo reductor... ¡Qué bien...! Ya entonces, acércate. ── Hermione se colgó al cuello de Draco. Odiaba esa sensación de aparecerse y desaparecerse. Draco se dio cuenta de ello y la abrazó lo que más pudo.

Dieron vueltas sobre sí y esa sensación de mareo insoportable los invadió, pero al cabo de unos segundos estaban en las afueras de La Madriguera.

── Tal como la recordaba. ── Dijo Hermione admirando el paisaje.

── Yo no sé cómo se mantiene en pie esta... ¿casa...? ── Dijo Draco mirando con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

- Tú sabes que son gente humilde... pero por dentro es muy linda... hay muchas, muchas habitaciones y lo que te imagines allí encontrarás.

── Bien. Vamos entonces, a lo que sea. Dame la mano. ──

── No Draco... me parece muy mal andar juntos... tú estás casado.

── Ya te dije... mi matrimonio no existe... y el tuyo tampoco... ese tema luego lo vamos a conversar. ── Le dijo en un tono amenazante mientras entrelazó su mano con la de ella, no dando tiempo a que reclamara.

Avanzaron y como los estaban esperando, Ginny salió de la Madriguera, corriendo y de inmediato abrazó a su amiga.

── ¡Ginny! ── Exclamó Hermione al abrazar a su amiga.

── ¡Herms... qué bueno que viniste! Hola Malfoy, qué bueno que viniste tú también ──

En ese momento llegaron al lugar, Harry y Ron. El primero sonriente abrazó a su amiga y el segundo sólo le dio un frio saludo. Harry saludó con un apretón de manos a Draco, en cambio Ron, ni lo miró.

Luego apareció Angelina con unos niños: Fred, Roxanne (en brazos) Albus y Ronald, detrás de ella, George. Todos la saludaron muy felizmente, era una alegría enorme volver a tenerla de vuelta... la gran bruja del trío dorado estaba de regreso. Lo malo que era acompañada de un ex mortífago. Aquél que siempre les hizo la vida difícil durante sus años escolares.

── Trajimos todo los juguetes ── Le dijo Hermione a Ginny, quien rió.

── No son para éstos. ── Dijo apuntando a los niños que estaban cerca. Hermione no entendió. ── Mira, ustedes dos. ── Continuó mirando a Draco y a Hermione. ── Entren, mis padres los esperan... nosotros no quedamos acá.

Hermione miró a Draco sin entender, éste se encogió de hombros. Algo ocurría. El rostro de Potter era de felicidad pura, Ginny irradiaba alegría, los niños cuchicheaban entre ellos, mientras que George abrazaba a Angelina. De seguro algo les deparaba a ambos.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta de entrada a La Madriguera, la que estaba semiabierta... ingresó primero Hermione de la mano de Draco, adentro vio a Molly y a Arthur, ambos sonrientes.

── ¡Hija mía! ¡Bienvenida a tu casa! ── Le dijo Molly y la abrazó. Arthur saludó a Draco y luego abrazó a Hermione.

── Molly, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos están afuera? ──

── ¿Madre? ── Hermione escuchó una voz suave y conocida en la escalera. Se giró y vio a una niña de unos siete años parada en medio... el cabello ondulado y sedoso, castaño, con mechones blancos... ojos grises... piel pálida. Draco quedó frío. La voz se le había ido.

── A... ¿Aniie? ──

── ¿Mami? ──

── ¡Aniie! ── Hermione gritó y corrió a las escaleras y la niña saltó del segundo escalón a los brazos de su mamá... estaba llorando... casi gritando...

── ¡Mama...! ¡Estas viva...!

── ¡Mi bebita preciosa...! ¡Te amo bebé...! he estado enferma... .por eso que no he estado contigo... Mi vida... mi cielo... ──

── Tía Ginny me lo dijo... ¡Qué bueno que estés conmigo te he echado mucho de menos...! ──

── Mi amor... tú no sabes cuánto yo te he echado de menos.. ── Hermione llenaba de besos el rostro de su hija.-Gracias Molly, Arthur.

Draco se acercó y tocó el hombro de Hermione. Por su rostro caían lágrimas de felicidad. La pequeña lo miró a los ojos, no sabía quién era ese hombre pero su rostro... sus ojos...

── Hija... él... él es tu padre. ── Le dijo Hermione

── ¡Hija mía! ── Draco la tomó en brazos y la pequeña abrazó a su padre llorando.


	17. Scorpius Malfoy

**"Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XVII

Luego de que, tanto Aniie, Hermione y Draco se calmaran un poco (Arthur y Molly los habían dejado solos en la sala) y conversaran largo rato de lo sucedido, poco a poco fue entrando el resto de la familia. Todos estaban muy felices de tenerlos de vuelta. Ron, era el que expresaba menos, pero era de esperar, nunca fue de su agrado Draco y nunca lo sería. En cambio Harry logró, por lo menos, entender en qué situación se encontraba su amiga cuando se enamoró del Slytherin durante el último año en Hogwarts, y por sobretodo entendía la gravedad del accidente que sufrió el que la tuvo postrada en un hospital por más de dos años, en estado crítico.

Almorzaron todos en La Madriguera, era imposible que Molly no quisiera agasajar a la su querida Hermione y a su hija, así como también al padre, no muy querido por el resto de la familia, pero bueno, "-_Qué se le va hacer_-" pensaba para sí.

Luego, a eso de las tres de la tarde, Hermione le pidió a Draco que la llevara de vuelta a Londres, debía ir a ver su madre, Jane Granger, y contarle que tenía a su hija de regreso.

── No nos podemos desaparecer con Aniie, es muy pequeña. ── Le dijo Draco. ── Debemos utilizar una chimenea, lo malo es que la de tu casa en Londres, me imagino, no ha de estar conectada a la Red Flu.

── Eso no es problema. ── Interrumpió Harry. ── Vámonos al Ministerio de Magia, desde donde Hermione y Aniie, pueden tomar un transporte muggle, ¿qué les parece? ──

Draco tuvo que aceptar. Él hubiera querido irse con ella y su hija a la cabaña de Hogsmeade. Ese era sitio perfecto para vivir los tres... o los cuatro, cuando consiguiera la custodia final de su hijo Scorpius. Pero debía entender la posición de Hermione. No quería transformarse en "la querida" de Draco y menos ser una carga. Pues, bien, debía optar por el plan "B"; divorcio y luego un segundo matrimonio, con la mujer que nunca dejó de amar.

── Pues bien, vayamos. ── Le dijo Hermione.

── Mami, espera me quiero despedir de mis amigos. ── Dijo Aniie mirando a Albus y a Ronald Junior.

── Chicos, todo esto es gracias a ustedes. Nos vamos a seguir viendo, ¿cierto mami? ──

── Siempre hija, siempre se verán... vendrás de continuo, ¿Cierto Molly? ──

── Esta es tu casa Hermione y la de Aniie, cuando quieras venir, no necesitas anunciarte, ni tú, ni Aniie... así que Arthur, ¿puedes ver el tema de la conexión de la chimenea de Hermione en la Red Flu? ──

── Por supuesto Molly, mañana mismo lo veré ──

── ¿Ven amigos? vamos a seguir juntos. ── Dijo Aniie a sus amigos.

- ¡Y en Hogwarts seremos todos de Gryffindor!-Exclamó Ronald. Se escuchó una tos extraña por parte de Draco... y un par de risas de Harry y Ron.

── Te queremos mucho. ── Albus abrazó a Aniie y esta se puso colorada. ── Nos vemos. ──

── Nos vemos chicos. ── Dijo sonriente, sin mirar a Albus. Harry sonrió para sí. Ya tendría una conversación con ese Don Juan en miniatura.

Harry, Draco, Hermione y Aniie, ingresaron a la chimenea de los Weasley y a los segundos se encontraban en el despacho de Harry en el Ministerio. Aniie, estaba pegada a su madre, odió esa sensación tanto como Hermione, quien venía pegada a Draco.

Salieron los cuatro de la oficina de Harry y Hermione salió con su hija tomada de la mano. Avanzaron por un pasillo en donde se encontraba una extraña pileta con estatuas y con agua que corría por la boca de algunas de ellas, eran brujos y muggles tallados en acciones que no se lograba distinguir a simple vista. Hermione recordó haber estado en ese lugar años atrás en plena guerra contra Voldemort, miró la escultura que llegaba hasta el techo del lugar. Allí vio un rayo de luz blanca que bajaba directamente a la escultura e iluminaba el lugar. Sintió que su corazón se detenía de tanta paz y tuvo ganas de avanzar hasta allí.

_"-Su corazón se está deteniendo... desfibrilación, ahora!" _Le pareció escuchar esas voces que tantas veces oyó sin poder moverse estando en aquella fría cama del hospital.

── ¿Hermione? ¿Qué ocurre? ── Harry y Draco se dieron vuelta al ver que ella no avanzaba. Draco fue quien le preguntó mientras le tomaba un brazo.

── Sucede que aún tengo muy presente el haber estado tanto tiempo en coma... a veces creo escuchar las voces de los doctores... es un sueño el estar despierta con mi hija de nuevo... y contigo, Draco. ── Harry los miró y sonrió.

── Madre, lo bueno es que estamos juntas. ──

── Sí, mi amor... juntas para siempre... ──

── Juntos los tres... pronto seremos cuatro. ── Dijo Draco.

── ¿Por qué cuatro, Draco? ── Preguntó la pequeña.

── Dime papa ── pidió ── Tienes un hermano, que se llama Scorpius... y espero que pueda vivir con nosotros, en un tiempo más. ── Le respondió mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a su hija.

── ¡Ah, qué bien...! Yo conocí a un niño que se llama Scorpius... lo vi una vez en el bosque de Hogsmeade. ── Tanto Draco como Hermione se miraron extrañados.

── Mi hijo suele caminar por ese bosque... posiblemente ya se conozcan. ── Le respondió sonriente.

Afuera del Ministerio, un taxi muggle esperaba para llevarlas de regreso a su casa. Ambas subieron al vehículo, pero Draco no iría, debía arreglar un par de cosas aún.

── Hermione, enviaré tus cosas a vuestra casa. Iré a ver a Michael... es necesario que aclare un par de cosas con él... en la noche las voy a ver, a esa hora ya va a estar habilitada tu chimenea. Tranquila amor... jamás las volveré a dejar. ── Besó en la frente a Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

El taxi salió llevándose a Hermione y su hija. Draco, luego de verlas irse, se giró hacia Harry.

── ¿Quién es Michael? ── Le preguntó Harry.

── Mi primo... tengo unas cosas pendientes con él... sé que él ha hecho mucho por Hermione, pero me debe explicar algunas... antes iré a mi casa... debo ver a mi hijo.

── Malfoy, mira... yo sé que nunca hemos sido amigos, pero si Hermione te ama y tienen una hija, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Sí? ──

── Gracias, Potter... Hermione te aprecia mucho. ── Dijo Draco desapareciéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto Hermione iba con su hija en el Taxi. Aniie abrazaba a su mamá y le acariciaba las manos.

── Mami, ¿por qué Draco, no viene con nosotros...? ──

── Papá ── Hermione, acentuó sus palabras ── tiene otras obligaciones... pronto... es posible que esté con nosotros... él tiene su familia... ──

── ¿Tú y él no están casados, cierto?. ── Hermione levantó el rostro de su hija.

── Yo conocí a tu padre, antes que él se casara... ahora nos volvemos a encontrar y es posible que estemos juntos de nuevo.. ──

.

── ¿Pero y su familia? ¿La va a dejar? ── Esa pregunta caló hondo en Hermione.

── No, mi amor. Jamás podrá dejarla. Creo que debe acomodar algunas situaciones... espero que algún día lo puedas entender. ──

── No importa mamita... lo mejor es que tú y yo estamos juntas de nuevo... tengo que contarte tantas cosas... ── Decía Aniie pensando en lo vivido con Madame Rosmerta, que ya algo Hermione sabía, de acuerdo a lo informado por Molly. Sabía que Draco estaba furioso con esa situación y que estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Pero ¿podría hacerlo, tratándose de una hija fuera del matrimonio? En realidad, lo que pasara con la situación legal de Rosmerta a Hermione poco le importaba, si se iba a juicio o no, o si ésta era culpada de algo, eso dependía de otras instancias. Para ella lo importante era volver a estar con su hija.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Hermione y su madre, ubicada en las afueras de Londres. Hermione abrió la puerta y ambas ingresaron. Escucharon que estaba el televisor prendido y ambas avanzaron hasta el living en donde estaba el aparato. Pudieron ver que Jane estaba dormida en un sofá de cuero grande con su tejido a medio terminar en el regazo y sus lentes chuecos en el rostro.

── Mamá... ──

── Abuela ── ..

En ese momento la mujer dio un respingo y se acomodó sus gafas. No podía creer a quienes tenía en frente...

── ¿Aniie? ¡Hermione, es Aniie! ──

── ¡Sí, mamá... la he encontrado! ── Y la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su abuela...

Draco llegó a su casa y vio que estaba todo muy silencioso. No estaban los familiares invitados al evento de las Bodas de Perla de sus padres. Era imposible que sus padres hubiesen interrumpido todo por el sólo desmayo de Hermione. Algo ocurría. Así que avanzó por el pasillo, hasta la biblioteca, allí se encontró a Winky, limpiando algunos libros con tanta parsimonia que parecía que limpiaba hoja por hoja.

── Amo Draco... ¡Qué bueno que llegó! Sus padres no sabían dónde ubicarlo... ──

── ¿Qué ha ocurrido Winky? ¿Dónde está toda la gente? ──

── El niño... amo... El señorito Scorpius se puso mal y lo llevaron al Hospital. ── Un suspiro de desesperación le salió del alma a Draco e inmediatamente se fue al hospital, sin escuchar los detalles en relación a la suspensión de las actividades. Debía, obviamente, haber sido por la enfermedad de su hijo.

Al llegar se encontró con Narcisa Malfoy que estaba en sala de espera, sentada, muy preocupada.

── Madre ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? ──

── ¡Draco... por fin! ¿Dónde has estado? Scorpius ha estado mal... dijo que le dolía el estómago... pero luego este estaba hinchado... muy hinchado... y lo trajimos para acá... pero la doctora que lo vio dijo que no era un simple dolor estomacal que con pociones no se podía curar... dijo una palabra extraña... como neurobust... ──

── Neuroblastoma. ── Dijo la medimaga que llegó al lugar. Esa voz era conocida. ── Draco, ven debemos hablar. ── Era Ginny, quien hablaba. Avanzaron juntos hasta su despacho y le pidió que se sentara. ── Me llamaron urgente a La Madriguera, poco después que ustedes se fueron... tu hijo llegó muy mal... ──

── Pero ¿Qué tiene? Él es un niño sano... ──

── Scorpius está muy mal... tiene un Neuroblastoma, que es un tipo de... ──

── ¿Un tipo de qué? Ginny... dime. ──

── Un tipo de cáncer infantil que se forma en el tejido nervioso. ── A Draco se le cayó el cielo... sabía que una de las enfermedades que para los magos era casi imposible curar por medio de magia, era el cáncer, muchos magos morían por negarse a someter a los complicados y dolorosos tratamientos muggles.

── ¿Y este tipo de cáncer tiene cura? ¿En nuestro mundo? Dime que la tiene ── Exigió

── Lamentablemente no en nuestro mundo. Tu primo, Draco, es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo muggle... además es mago...él debe hacer una intervención a tu hijo... se debe tratar con células madres ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?. ── Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que algo de conocimiento tenía de esos términos. ── Debemos ver si tú o Astoria son compatibles... si no... tendría que ser... ──

── Aniie... ──

── Correcto. Dile a tu esposa que venga... Yo contactaré a tu primo. ──

── ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto...? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ──

── No todos los casos se presentan igual. Lo normal es que los síntomas se presenten durante los tres primeros años de vida, luego son síntomas tardíos, como lo que le ocurrió a Scorpius. ──

── Quiero ver a mi hijo. ──

── Ahora está sedado. Prefiero que busques a tu mujer y para comenzar desde ya con los análisis correspondientes. Análisis que dudo los podamos realizar acá... tendremos que trasladar a Scorpius al Hospital en donde tu primo trabaja. ──

── -Bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer... yo iré donde Astoria... ──

── ¿Pero cómo? ¿Es que acaso, no vive contigo? ──

── No. No vive conmigo. ──

── Oh. Ya entiendo. ──

* * *

**Fíjense en los mensajes ocultos del texto, les darán pista para saber el final **


	18. Amantes

**"Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XVIII

Draco Malfoy estaba muy cansado y sin embargo debía enfrascarse en una entrevista con su esposa... aquella mujer fría y calculadora que en un papel guardado sabe Dios en qué cajón del escritorio, decía que era legalmente su esposa. Debía ir a su departamento en Londres y explicarle respecto de la gravedad de su hijo. Narcisa le dijo que durante la tarde le envió una lechuza a Astoria, pero aún así ésta no llegó al hospital.

Se apareció, como de costumbre, en la sala del pent - house de Astoria. Aquel lugar era en extremo lujoso, ya no tenía en cuenta cuánto dinero de la familia estaba invertido allí. Pero bueno, todo fuera por estar lejos de esa mujer, con la cual hacía años no tenía contacto, ni menos compartía su alcoba. Menos, al enterarse de que ella mantenía diversas relaciones esporádicas, con el muggle que se le cruzara por su camino. Sin embargo, más de una vez dudó que sólo fueran muggles, siempre creyó que existían también magos en su lista. Pero Astoria era astuta y nunca le pudo encontrar un error en sus andanzas.

Escuchó una risotada desde la cocina, que estaba a un costado de la sala. Esa risa de varón, le era muy familiar. Giró y vio a Astoria con su una bata de seda en tono verde brillante, con un lazo en su cintura y descalza. Su cabello desordenado y detrás de ella un hombre, con sólo su bóxer puesto y trayendo un par de copas llenas con algún licor. Al verlo, el hombre palideció y enmudeció. Aquel hombre era Lucius Malfoy, su padre.

── ¡Draco! Qué... ¿Qué haces acá? ── Le preguntó Lucius.

── Es esa pregunta te la debo hacer yo a ti, ¿no? ── Le respondió Draco con la cara llena de asco. Sentía una nauseas horribles en el estómago... su mujer... más bien su "su ex mujer" con su padre... pero... ¿Desde cuándo?

── Hijo yo... mira... ──

── Draco... no es lo que te imaginas... tu padre me vino a ver ... y ──

── Lo que te haya venido a ver mi padre, no es asunto mío. ── Draco giró su vista hacia la mesa y vio un pergamino sin abrir.- Veo que no has leído la lechuza que te envió Narcisa.

── No es que... ──

── Has estado ocupada... ── Y miró a su padre. Negando con su cabeza.

── Draco, yo te puedo explicar... mira con tu madre... yo... ──

── Padre... que tú te revuelques con Astoria, me importa la nada misma! entre esta señora y yo, sólo nos une Scorpius... La que me preocupa es mi madre... ella, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, te ama... y ya ves... tú, revolcándote con ésta... Me imagino que has usado protección ¿no? Astoria se mete con el que tenga en frente ──

── ¡No te permito que me... ──

── ¡Tú no me digas nada, asquerosa mujerzuela! Preocúpate mejor de tu hijo. Scorpius está grave en el hospital. Debemos trasladarlo a un hospital muggle para hacerle un tratamiento ──

── ¿A un hospital muggle? ¡Ni lo sueñes...! Es mi hijo y yo también decido por él ──

── Tiene cáncer Astoria. Sabes, que en nuestro mundo las posibilidades son nulas. ── Astoria palideció y Lucius dejó las copas en la mesa.

── ¿Cómo sabes que es cáncer? ── Preguntó Lucius.

── Contigo padre, no tengo nada que hablar. Astoria, si tienes un poco de decencia, mañana preséntate en el Hospital San George de Londres... debemos hacernos unos análisis ──

── Análisis de qué... ──

── Preséntate mañana. Se trata de la vida de nuestro hijo... Ah... y antes que se me olvide... Padre, habla a uno de tus abogados para tramitar desde ya, mi divorcio con esta señora. ── Dicho esto y sin mirar a ninguno de los de los dos, se desapareció nuevamente.

Aquella misma noche, Michael, que se encontraba en el salón de su mansión, recibió una lechuza de Ginny Weasley, que al leerla quedó atónito:

_"Michael, debemos unir nuestras medicinas y salvar una vida. Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. Dime si puedo ir a tu casa esta misma noche. Saludos, Ginevra Weasley"_

Michael se apresuró en responder la lechuza, pero no la envió volando, sabía que se demoraría más, así que con un movimiento de su varita hizo que esta desapareciera y se apareciera en donde estuviera su destinataria.

¿Qué ocurriría para que aquella medimaga buscara su ayuda? Era muy difícil que un medimago pidiera ayuda a un médico muggle. Bueno, se podría justificar esta solicitud, ya que Ginevra sabía su origen mágico, quizá por eso... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues una figura esbelta, de delantal blanco y de cabello como el fuego aparecía en la chimenea de la casa de Michael.

── ¡Qué buen hechizo ese de la lechuza...! Claro que la "avecita", se me apareció en la cabeza! Casi me caigo de cu... de la silla con el susto. ── Michael rió, sabía perfectamente que su colega iba a largar un garabato, pero se contuvo.

── Buenas noches, señorita Weasley ──

── Dime Ginny... ──

── Pues tú dirás qué ocurre. Asiento. Deseas un té o un café... ──

── No, Michael, gracias. ── Ginny se sentó junto a Michael en el sillón más grande. Michael estaba impactado con aquellos ojos brillantes y aquella cabellera roja. Era una mujer bellísima, ¿Estaría casada?

── Se trata del hijo de Draco Malfoy ──

── ¿Scorpius? ¿Qué tiene el niño? ── Michael se preocupó. No era que tuviera un lazo o un contacto constante con el niño, pero era su sobrino, por lo tanto igual le preocupaba.

── Le he detectado un neuroblastoma ──

── Un cáncer del tejido nervioso... Eso es grave... ustedes no lo pueden tratar ¿no? ──

── No. Lo podemos atenuar... pero hacerlos desaparecer, imposible... He pensado en ti. Muy bruja seré... pero me mantengo al día con temas relativos a ciencia muggle... ustedes han avanzado mucho en temas neurológicos... ──

── Draco y Astoria ¿saben cómo es el proceso? ──

── No, no se los he explicado. ──

── ¿Tú lo conoces? ──

── ¿Lo de la punción lumbar...? Sólo lo he leído... ──

── Bueno, para ellos que son magos cien por ciento pensarán que estamos en la prehistoria, pero es la única forma de obtener las células madres a partir de su médula ósea. Espero que uno de ellos sea compatible... ──

── Scorpius tiene una hermana... ella también podría ser donante ──

── Aniie... pero habría que encontrarla primero. ── Dijo triste, recordando a Hermione.

── Aniie ya está con su madre. ── Michael la miró sin comprender.

Y Ginny le explicó a Michael todo lo sucedido desde cómo Molly encontró a la niña en Las Tres Escobas debido a la intervención de Albus y Ronald Junior y cómo ella logró reunir a Hermione y su hija, gracias a una visita que Draco le hizo en el hospital.

── Así que Draco está con Hermione ahora ──

── No sé si ahora... pero me imagino que han de tener planes de estar juntos... ──

Michael se puso de pie y una angustia enorme invadió su corazón. Él, que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, con su cargo y estatus, tenía que justo fijarse en una de sus pacientes, y más encima, aquella que tenía un pasado con su primo: El arrogante, engreído, autosuficiente y malcriado, Draco Malfoy.

── Lamento mucho que te hayas fijado en mi amiga, pero ella siempre ha amado a Draco... en el colegio ella sufrió mucho porque tenía que mantenerlo en secreto...

── Ginevra... no te desgastes... me sé la historia... Lo que me preocupa que Draco vuelva a reírse de ella... ──

── Bueno, Hermione es mayorcita, no es la niña colegiala que cayó rendida a los pies de Draco, sabe perfectamente qué terreno está pisando... pero si te fijas, yo no vine a hablar de mi amiga... ──

── Perdona... creo que el "disperso" soy yo. ── Esbozó una leve sonrisa que a Ginny le encantó.

── Ginevra... mañana temprano realiza el traslado del niño al hospital. Y comenzaremos de inmediato con los exámenes de compatibilidad ──

── Gracias. Sabía que nos ayudarías ──

── Es mi deber, soy médico... Y Scorpius es mi sobrino... ──

── De nuevo, gracias ──

── Con una condición ──

── ¡Ya sabía yo que lo Malfoy lo llevabas en la sangre...! ¿Qué condición? ──

── Que estés a mi lado durante el proceso. Entre ambas medicinas podremos salvarle la vida al niño ──

── Cuenta con ello. Desde mañana tendrás que compartir tu despacho...

- No te preocupes por eso, diré que eres su doctora de cabecera y que estarás con él, el tiempo que sea necesario. ── Ginny sonrió y avanzó hasta la chimenea.

── ¿Te vas? ──

── Es tarde y quiero ir a ver a mi hijo ──

── ¡Oh...! Eres casada. ── ¿Porqué le molestó el saber el estado civil de la medimaga? Acaba de estar pensando en Hermione y ahora le molestaba que Ginny estuviera casada? "-¡_Dios, quién me entiende!_-" pensó.

── Divorciada. ── Le aclaró. ── Tengo un hijo de siete años y hace cinco que estoy divorciada. ── Dijo tranquila.

- Oh... bueno... Entonces ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar y luego te vas a ver a tu hijo? Siempre ceno solo, ¿Qué dices? ── Ginny sonrió.

A eso de la una de la mañana Hermione aún se encontraba despierta, esperaba a que Draco llegara, dijo que la iría a ver en la tarde, pero no había aparecido. Estaba nerviosa, ya que después de tanto tiempo volvía a tenerlo. Durante la tarde conversó con su madre y le contó todo lo ocurrido, y por supuesto lo de su reconciliación con él. Le dijo que a pesar de que él estaba casado, ella lo seguía amando y que si él estaba dispuesto a luchar para vivir con ella, ella también daría la pelea. Lo amaba, lo amó siempre y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por segunda vez.

Aniie estaba acostada con su abuela ambas conversaron largo rato y cuando Hermione fue a buscar la niña, ésta se encontraba durmiendo abrazada a Jane, así que sigilosamente salió de la habitación. Su hija era un verdadero ángel, que al enterarse de que su padre tenía otra familia no preguntó más. Entendió bien en qué situación se encontraba ella y su madre. Mal que mal, todo ese tiempo que estuvo alejada de su madre la hizo madurar a la fuerza. Si ya antes de la separación con Hermione, producto del accidente, era una niña avanzada para su edad, más lo era ahora. Entendía que su padre se había casado y que su madre sufrió por ello. Lo bueno era que ahora existía la posibilidad de vivir todos juntos, incluyendo a su hermano.

Ahora Hermione, miraba por la ventana de la sala de su casa. Una luna llena hermosa irradiaba una luz que iluminaba todo el jardín de su casa. Mientras la miraba le parecía escuchar algunas voces que retumbaban en su cerebro. ¡Cómo fue posible haber estado más de años postrada en una cama de un hospital sin saber nada del mundo! Su hija, su pequeña viviendo con Rosmerta... que la quería, pero la quería de un modo tan mezquino que su niña tuvo vivir prácticamente en un encierro. Gracias a Albus y Ronald, su pequeña había ido a parar donde los Weasley... ya se imaginaba al nuevo trío dorado de Gryffindor: Albus, Ronald y Aniie... Rió mientras contemplaba el resplandor de la luna... una luna bella, translúcida que invitaba a la quietud.

── Mi hija va ser Slytherin al igual que su hermano. ── Draco acababa de aparecer por la chimenea y ella no lo había escuchado. Estaba a su lado y quién sabe desde qué rato, ya que fue capaz hasta de leerle sus pensamientos.

── ¡Oh Draco, pensé que no vendrías...! ── Y lo abrazó de inmediato.

── Te dije, que no las iba a dejar jamás solas. ── Y besó los labios de su amada. ── Te amo, Hermione ──

── Yo siempre te he amado ──

── No siempre... antes me odiabas. ── Decía recordando sus años en Hogwarts.

── ¡Tú te empeñabas en que te odiara! ──

── Ven debemos hablar... ha ocurrido algo... ──

Tomó a Hermione de la mano, sentándose frente a la chimenea y le explicó lo ocurrido con su hijo, lo explicado por Ginny, las posibilidades que habían y lo peor, qué sucedió cuando se le ocurrió aparecerse por el pent-house de Astoria.

── ¡Eso es horrible, Draco! ¡Con tu padre! ──

── Eso no es lo que me preocupa... me da lo mismo con quien esté... es mi madre... yo sé que ella lo ama ──

── ¿Se lo vas a decir a Narcisa? ──

── No. Le exigiré a mi padre que él lo haga... Ahora, si él no quiere hacerlo... bueno... tendrá que apoyarme en muchas decisiones que yo tome... ── Dijo con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

── Ahora me preocupa tu hijo... Draco y si tú y Astoria no son compatibles... ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscar donantes...? Eso llevará mucho tiempo. ── Draco la quedó mirando un par de segundos y sin hablar hizo que el nombre de Aniie sonara en la mente de Hermione.

── Sí, Aniie... tienes razón... pero ese examen de punción lumbar... ¿Te han hablado de él? Es horrible... tendría que hablar con Aniie... Ella es buena del alma, sé que jamás dirá que no... pero debemos saber su opinión ──

── Sí... pero primero esperemos a que estén los resultados de Astoria y míos... ¿Sí? ──

── Como quieras... Draco, yo debo hablarte de mi falso matrimonio con Michael... entre él y yo nunca ha ocurrido nada... ──

── ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Si mi primo quería planificar una venganza en contra de todos los que nos portamos mal con él por creerlo muggle, se equivocó al utilizarte... yo puedo entender que tú te quisieras vengar conmigo por lo mal que me porté... pero a él no lo justifico por utilizarte ──

── Draco, él no me utilizó... fue una especie de sociedad... espero que no te enojes ──

── No jamás me enojaría contigo... pero tranquila... ese tema lo veré con Michael en algún momento. Pero ahora, me debo ir... mañana quiero salir temprano al hospital... me quedaría contigo esta noche... ──

── Draco, ya te dije...yo no me voy a convertir en tu amante.. ──

── Lo siento, Hermione, pero ya eres mi amante. No te dejaré... ni siquiera mientras me divorcio ──

── ¡Draco!. ──

── Te amo, mi amante exquisita... ── La besó suavemente y se metió en la chimenea. Desapareció.

* * *

**Menos de cinco capítulos para el final, un abrazo a nuestra querida Ginger que esta esperando a su primer retoño. **


	19. Ginevra

**"Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo XIX

Al otro día Draco se levantó muy temprano, aún sentía un poco de sueño, en la noche fue poco lo que puedo dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Su pequeño Scorpius dependía, ahora de la medicina muggle, de aquellos que tanto odió en su niñez y adolescencia. Sabía que el camino a recorrer sería largo y de final incierto, pero la esperanza jamás debía decaer. Confiaría plenamente en aquella medicina invasiva que afectaría a su hijo. Pero él estaría a su lado, jamás lo abandonaría.

Fue poco lo que logró desayunar y antes de las ocho de la mañana estaba en la entrada del Hospital Saint George de Londres. Estaba un poco confundido, no sabía por dónde entrar, veía que gente iba y venía, así que animó a preguntarle a una enfermera dónde podía ver si su hijo o si éste ya había sido o ingresado a ese centro hospitalario. La mujer, de muy buena manera, le dio las indicaciones y éste se dirigió de inmediato a la recepción.

Mientras hablaba con la persona encargada, vio que Michael entraba conversado con otro médico. En otra situación se le hubiera abalanzado y le habría dado un par de buenos puñetazos, por haber utilizado a Hermione, pero esta era otra situación, la vida de su hijo dependía de ese hombre.

── Draco, has llegado temprano. ── Le dijo Michael en tono afable, pero serio.

── Se trata de mi hijo. ¿Dónde lo tienen? ──

── Tranquilo, está con Ginevra Weasley. ──

── ¿Ginevra? ¡Oh Ginny...! Bien... ¿Y cómo está? ──

── Estable. En esto momentos duerme. ── Le respondió Ginny que en ese instante venía llegando al lugar, lucía como toda una doctora muggle, un delantal blanco abotonado adelante y una plaquita de metal que decía: _Dra. Ginevra Weasley, Bristol Central Hospital_. ── Es la única forma que pueda estar acá es haciéndome pasar por una doctora muggle. ── Dijo al darse cuenta que Draco leía su identificación.

En ese momento ingresaba al lugar, Astoria Greengrass acompañada de su hermana Dafne y de Narcisa Malfoy, las dos primeras mirando con cara de asco el lugar, incluso Astoria se cubría el rostro con un pañuelo. Acción que Michael no le pasó desapercibida.

── Este hospital es aséptico... ¿Sabes qué significa eso, no? En un momento más tú y Draco tendrán que pasar por una sesión de limpieza... así que no hagas tus numeritos de asco acá delante de toda esta gente, ni de nosotros, que somos los encargados de salvarle la vida a tu hijo ──

La mujer lo miró con odio y guardó su pañuelo en la cartera. En realidad, poco y nada había entendido de lo que Michael le dijo, sin embargo intuyó que ella era la sucia y no el hospital.

── Bien, Ginevra, tú encárgate con el equipo que te presenté en la mañana, para que prepararen a los posibles donantes... sabes el protocolo ──

── Sí, pero primero debemos empezar por los exámenes de rigor: Hemograma, VHS, recuento de plaquetas, Perfil bioquímico, Creatinina, Pruebas de coagulación, Grupo Sanguíneo y Rh. ── Respondió. Draco la tomó del brazo y la sacó hacia un lado.

── Ginny, todo eso que dijiste ¿Qué es? Jamás lo he escuchado en los medimagos. ── Le decía en un tono bajo de voz.

── Mira Draco... si he sobresalido dentro de la medimagia ha sido porque también he estudiado mucho la medicina muggle... y todo eso que dije, se hace con solo un poquito de tu sangre... de tu hermosa sangre limpia. ── Y eso se lo dijo con sarcasmo. ── Confía en mí y en tu primo, que esto es sólo el inicio... ──

── ¿Agujas? ¡Pero qué están locos! ¡Esto es medieval! ── Exclamó Astoria, mientras Narcissa el tomaba el brazo para calmarla.

── No, es medieval... Esto es lo más avanzado en ciencia que existe... y lo haremos para salvarle la vida a tu hijo ──

Transcurrió todo el día. A ambos posibles donantes se les hizo el procedimiento de rigor. Claro, que se optó por realizarlo con una sedación local, para evitar cualquier movimiento que pudiera generar pérdida de líquido cefalorraquídeo. Lo único que causó un poco de temor y ansiedad fue el tamaño de las agujas. Como Draco fue el primero en someterse al procedimiento, pidió que Astoria no viera la aguja porque conociéndola, era posible que se desapareciera en el mismo momento. No obstante Ginny, haciendo uso de su magia, al momento de que Michael hiciera la punción en sí, lanzó un hechizo en donde los pacientes se sintieron flotar entre algodones, para así evitar cualquier incomodidad que provocara una acción fallida.

Alrededor de las 18 horas, tanto Draco como Astoria, se encontraban acostados en camas separadas en una sala del hospital, separados por un biombo (Fue Draco quien pidió que se colocara ese biombo, no tenía intensiones de ver a Astoria).

Ginny ingresó a la sala, a examinar a sus pacientes. Primero revisó a Astoria, que estaba quieta, pálida y con un rostro que parecía moribunda. Controló su ritmo cardiaco, pero sólo lo hizo sólo tocándola, (con magia) no miró los instrumentos muggles que marcaban números y daban resultados. Luego fue hasta donde Draco, e hizo lo mismo.

── ¿Cómo te sientes? ── Le preguntó

── Como si me hubieran lanzado cien crucios... ──

── Lo sé... y a pesar de que he utilicé magia para que no fuera tan doloroso para ustedes... ──

── No me imagino a Aniie... ── Cuando dijo el nombre de la niña, Ginny de inmediato utilizó su varita y puso un hechizo para que Astoria no escuchara la conversación.

── Me imagino que ella aún no lo sabe. ──

── No... pero hoy se lo diré... como te decía... si para nosotros ha sido tan fuerte este examen... no me quiero imaginar cómo lo va a sentir mi Aniie. ──

── Esperemos que uno de ustedes sea compatible, no nos adelantamos a nada.-Decía mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Draco. Cerró los ojos y luego sonrió.- Estás bien... Eres fuerte, Hurón. ── Draco sonrió con su típica mueca torcida.

── ¿Nos podemos ir, entonces? ──

── Esperemos qué dirá Michael... voy a su despacho... ──

── Y los resultados... ¿cuándo...? ──

── Hoy mismo lo sabremos. ── Mientras decía eso Michael ingresó a la habitación. Miró a Astoria, pero no le dijo nada y se dirigió donde Draco.

── Están bien los dos. ── Le dijo Ginny.

── Bien. Draco, en una hora más podrán levantarse. A las 20 horas tendremos los resultados. Ginny, acompáñame ──

── Michael, espera. ── Ginny miró a ambos y salió de la habitación. ── Quiero agradecerte por lo que haces por mi hijo. ── Continuó Draco.

── Es mi trabajo. ──

── Y... ──

── Si quieres hablar de Hermione... creo que no es el momento... ──

── Sé que ella no es tu esposa. ── Michael lo miró, ya suponía que Hermione le había dicho la verdad.

── ¿Algo más? ──

── Eres un mago excelente... un doctor admirable... pero tus planes de venganza valen troles... Nunca te permitiré que te acerques a ella... ──

── Primo, déjame recordarte que tú eres un hombre casado. Tu esposa está acá al lado ──

── Estoy en proceso de divorcio... ── Michael asintió. Sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de Hermione y veía en la mente de Draco su decisión y lo que es peor, los engaños de Astoria durante su matrimonio... hasta con su suegro.

── No eres buen oclumántico, Draco. ──

── Lo estoy haciendo adrede para que veas que hablo en serio. ── Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios.

── Bien ──

── En tu mente veo a una pelirroja ¿no? ── Dijo Draco haciendo un movimiento de cejas. ── También bajas tus defensas ante tan buen legeremántico. ──

── No avances más. ── Dijo haciendo un movimiento con su dedo índice saliendo de la sala.

Un rato más tarde, se encontraban en el despacho del doctor Michael Thompson, en el mundo muggle él usaba el apellido de su madre, Astoria y Draco sentados frente al médico. Ginny tenía una carpeta en sus manos que le entregó al doctor. Este leyó unos cuantos cuadros numéricos y su rostro se tensó, e hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

-── Lo siento... ninguno de ustedes es compatible. ── Astoria cubrió su rostro con las manos y se puso a llorar. Draco suspiró. Temía que eso pudiera ocurrir.

── ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Mi hijo se muere... ── Dijo Astoria en medio de su llanto.

── Tienen dos caminos. ── Le dijo Ginny y Draco la miró esperanzado. ── Primero que ustedes tengan otro hijo y podamos sacar células del embrión... ¿No es cierto, Michael? ──

── Correcto y la otra... tú la sabes Draco. ── Este pestañeó y se le secó la garganta. Temía, no por la reacción de Astoria al saber que él tenía otra hija, sino por lo que le deparaba a Aniie.

── ¿De qué hablan? Primero yo no pienso tener otro hijo... y lo segundo... ¿A qué te refieres, Michael? Draco, ¿qué ocurre...? ¡Habla...!- ── Ginny miró a Michael y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que ambos salieran del despacho.

Draco se puso de pie y miró a Astoria. Más que nunca estaba decidido a hablar con la verdad.

── Tengo una hija... ── Le dijo de inmediato.

── ¡Ya sabía que tú igual tenías tus andanzas! ¡Y tienes cara de recriminarme a mí...! ──

── ¡Cállate Astoria! Por favor, por una vez en tu vida, trata de escuchar. Mi hija es mayor que Scorpius... por un mes... Yo me casé contigo sin saber que ella venía en camino... me he enterado de su existencia hace pocos días... ──

── ¿Y se puede saber quién es la madre? ──

── Hermione Granger... ──

── ¡La asquerosa Sangre Sucia! ¿Pero cómo Draco? ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Ya te dije que fue antes de casarme contigo... pero ¿sabes? Ahora que las he encontrado, no las dejaré... nuestro matrimonio es un desastre... mira tú ahora con mi padre... te has metido con cada tipo... ¡Si siquiera te has preocupado por Scorpius! ──

── Yo... ¡Yo amo a mi hijo! ──

── Lo amas tanto que ni siquiera vive contigo... ──

── Bueno, entonces tendré que mudarme nuevamente a la mansión para cuidarlo... Escúchame bien Draco Malfoy, yo jamás te daré el divorcio para que te metas con la "esa"... ──

── "Esa" como tú la llamas, está dispuesta a hablar con nuestra hija para pedirle que sea donante... y salvarle la vida a Scorpius. ── Astoria quedó muda. No encontró palabras para agredir a Hermione. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla...

── ¿Es cierto eso? Pero... la niña... ¿Tendrá que pasar por lo que pasamos nosotros? Granger sabe de qué se trata este medieval examen? ──

── Lo sabe... y por eso dijo que debía primero explicárselo a Aniie... ──

── ¿Aniie? ──

── Así se llama mi hija... Dijo que le que iba a decir todo acerca del examen, pero que dudaba que Aniie se negara... ──

── Pobre niña... ──

── Pobre también nuestro hijo. ── Draco salió del despacho dejando sola a Astoria. Iría a ver a Hermione.

Afuera estaba Michael conversando con Ginny, al verlo ambos quedaron en silencio.

── Fue menos traumante de lo que me esperaba. Voy a ver a Hermione... ──

── Mañana deben traer a Aniie temprano... ── Le dijo Ginny. Draco asintió.2 Trataremos de hacerlo lo menos doloroso para la pequeña. ──

── Bien... ¿Puedo desaparecerme acá, cierto? ──

── Sí. Hazlo. ── Le respondió Michael. Draco se desapareció y Michael miró a Ginny que estaba muy triste.

── Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Has sido una excelente doctora, Ginevra ──

── Gracias. ── Michael no pudo soportar tenerla tan cerca que dejó los papeles que tenía en su mano sobre un mueble y abrazó a Ginny, quien le correspondió poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Michael.

- Todo va a estar bien, Ginevra. ──

── Ginny, dime Ginny... ── pidió ella, él se separo de inclino su rostro hacia el de la pelirroja

── Me gusta Ginevra.. ── susurro sobre sus labios rozándolos delicadamente.

* * *

**Tres capítulos y llegamos al final, Ginger un beso desde Venezuela y Chile para los seguidores de esta historia*-***

**Hey acá, Soriangel, cumplo 16 el 25 de este mes *-* Le he ganado a la vida un año más, superando mis metas y sueños a pesar de mi enfermedad. **


	20. Sublime Realidad

**"Entre Llamas"**

**S. Guzmán & G. Verdugo **

Capitulo xx

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación cepillando el cabello de su hija. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía y tenía pensado tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras su pequeña jugaba con una muñeca, a quien le estaba poniendo ropa. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama.

── Madre.. quiero ver a mi papá... ¿Vendrá hoy? ── Le dijo la pequeña.

── Ha de estar por llegar... ¿Recuerdas lo que hoy hablamos? ¿De la enfermedad de tu hermano? ──

── Sí mamá... y yo estoy lista para ir al hospital cuando ustedes me digan. ──

En ese momento sintieron un suave golpe en la puerta y la niña saltó de la cama, abriéndola de inmediato. Se alegró tanto de ver que quien golpeaba fuera su padre que se lanzó a sus brazos. Draco la levantó en vilo y le besó la frente...

── ¿Cómo está la princesa de Slytherin? ──

── ¡Bien! Esperándote... ──

── ¿Slytherin? Mi pequeña es una Gryffindor... ──

── Mmm ya veremos. ── Sonreía. ── Bien, acá me tienen mis princesas ── Dijo sentándose en la cama de Hermione. ── Llegué por la chimenea... no vi a tu madre por ningún lado, por eso me atreví y me vine a tu habitación... supuse que era esta por el escudo de Gryffindor que tienes en la puerta.

── Mi madre debe estar en su habitación... ella se acuesta temprano. Pero... Draco, no te veo muy bien... ── Le dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en la frente.

── ¡Voy por un vasito con agua! ── Dijo la niña saliendo de la habitación al ver a su padre tan pálido.

── ¿Estuvo muy malo? ── Le preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a la punción lumbar a la que fue sometido.

── Sí, un poco... aunque Ginny se portó excelente... no siento ningún dolor en la espalda... aunque igual estoy un poco cansado... Pero, ven... quiero abrazarte. ── Hermione abrazó a Draco quien subió los pies a la cama y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione, mientras ella acariciaba ese hermoso cabello blanquecino del padre de su hija. ── Ni Astoria, ni yo somos compatibles. ── Hermione sintió que se le aceleró el corazón. La única salvación sería su pequeña.

── ¡Acá está el vaso con agua! ── En ese instante llegó Aniie con agua para su padre. Draco se levantó y se tomó el agua. Luego se quitó el saco y su corbata y las puso sobre la cama.

── Gracias hija mía. ── Draco volvió a abrazar a su pequeña. ── Eres preciosa... igual a tu madre. ── Hermione sonrió. Sabía que la niña tenía más parecido a él que a ella, pero le agradecía el cumplido.

── Madre... Dra... padre me voy a ir a acostar... los dejo... mañana me debo levantar temprano para ir a ayudar a mi hermano ¿no? ──

── Eres una bruja de excepción, ¿Lo sabes Aniie Malfoy? ──

── ¿Malfoy? ── Preguntó la pequeña.

── Ese es tu apellido verdadero. ── Le dijo Draco. Aniie miró a su madre y ella asintió.

── Como Scorpius... como mi hermano...! ── Dijo sonriente.

── Sí, mi amor, como tu hermano. ── Hermione tomó la mano de su hija y se la besó.

── Hasta mañana mamita... me despiertas temprano. Hasta mañana papito. ── Y abrazo a Draco. Dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Draco aprovechó y se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama de Hermione, que era un poco más pequeña que la de él, pero muy cómoda.

── Sabes que no te puedes quedar acá... ── Draco buscó dentro de su saco su varita e hizo un par de movimientos.

── Nadie nos escuchará... y nadie golpeará a la puerta... Hermione, yo no puedo estar sin ti... ven acá necesito tenerte a mi lado. ── Hermione se recostó a su lado y lo siguió acariciando.

── Bésame ── Hermione sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Draco sonrió y la cobijó en sus brazos. Guardó silencio y a los minutos, Hermione sintió que la respiración de él se tornaba pausada y tranquila. Se había quedado dormido. Debía estar muy cansado. Ella se levantó y lo acomodó dentro de sus frazadas.

Ella se metió al baño, se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama de algodón... no sabía qué hacer... era la primera vez que un hombre dormía en esa cama. Su madre estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones más allá y su hija en la contigua. Sabía que si Draco despertaba no se iba a quedar quieto... pero ella lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto... conocía la efectividad de los hechizos de su pareja y si le había dicho que nadie los escucharía era porque así sería, de igual forma puso seguro a su puerta y se acomodó al lado de él en la cama. Draco dormía como un niño... acomodado hacia un lado de la cama y en su rostro estaba dibujado el cansancio y la tristeza.

A su lado, Hermione le acarició el rostro, le besó suavemente la mejilla y se dio vuelta para no molestarlo y dejarlo dormir. Fue ahí que sintió una mano en su vientre que la atraía hacia el cuerpo de Draco.

── ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme acostado con los pantalones puestos? ──

── Si te los quitaba te ibas a despertar. ── Le dijo Hermione. Su Draco había despertado.

Sintió, porque no se giró, que Draco terminaba de desvestirse y acostarse a su lado.

── Ahora, sí... ── Dijo besándole el cuello. Hermione se giró y quedó frente a él. Efectivamente Draco estaba sin ropa, en su cama ...

── ¿Y tú tan vestida? ──

── No acostumbro a dormir acompañada, Draco... ──

── Mmm creo que tengo trabajo que realizar. ── Dijo besándola y metiendo una mano por debajo de la camisola del pijama de Hermione.

── Draco... no... ──

── Shhh... nadie nos escuchará... ── La besó fundiendo su boca con la de ella...

Sí, a pesar de estar triste y cansado por el examen realizado, no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto de estar con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. La hizo suya una vez más... con toda la pasión contenido por años... el cuerpo de ella, le pertenecía a él y solo a él... amaba tenerla a su lado... amaba sentirse dentro de ella... amaba que fuera suya... y amaba que pronto iba a ser legalmente su esposa... porque se había jurado divorciarse y casarse con el amor de su vida... la castaña de ojos color miel.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Hermione despertó con mucha sed, se puso su bata que estaba de bajo de almohada y entró a su baño, tomó un vaso y sacó agua de la llave. Miró a Draco en su cama, dormía de revés, con su cara debajo de almohada... y un brazo le colgaba... evidencia de que aquella cama era pequeña para ambos. Se giró y abrió un poco la ventana... hacía un poco de calor todavía... corrió la cortina y otra vez estaba aquella luna que el día anterior estaba llena, hoy iluminaba casi con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior. Era algo tan maravilloso mirarla... sentía tanta tranquilidad el estar allí observando sus rayos iluminar su casa... iluminar al mundo...

── ¿Qué haces? Ven... te vas a enfriar. ── Draco desde la cama la llamó. Ella cerró la ventana, dejó el vaso sobre el mueble que tenía cercano, se sentó en la cama, se quitó la bata y se volvió a acomodar al lado de su amado.

── Tengo miedo de que luego no podamos estar más juntos... que Astoria no te dé el divorcio... no sé... ──

── De eso no te preocupes... tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos. Te amo Hermione... te he amado siempre... incluso cuando te trataba mal en el colegio... te amaré hasta el día que me muera... ──

── Y más allá de la muerte te seguiré amando. ── Besó a Draco y se acomodó en sus brazo. Ambos al fin pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día Draco se levantó temprano, antes que se levantara la madre de Hermione y se fue por la chimenea, iría a la mansión a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa, mientras tanto Hermione y Aniie, se preocuparían de llegar temprano también al Hospital. Sabía que tendría que encontrarse con Michael, pero lo bueno era que ahora todos sabían que ella estaba con Draco. Lo único que esperaba era que Astoria no le hiciera una escena delante de su pequeña. Le tranquilizaba que estaría Draco y Michael presentes, así como Ginny...

Por otra parte, sabía que su hija iba a sufrir con ese examen, pero confiaba en Ginny y en Michael que harían todo lo posible por causarle el menor daño a Aniie.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, con la niña sin desayunar, se presentó en el hospital. Ya estaba Draco con su madre en la recepción. Hermione se detuvo al ver la mirada de Narcisa, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente. Pero la mirada de Narcisa era distinta. Avanzó hasta ella y le puso ambas manos en sus brazos.

── Gracias Hermione. ── Le dijo y luego miró a la pequeña y le tomó la barbilla.

── Tienes los ojos de tu padre... ── Aniie sonrió y vio que a Narcisa le brillaban los ojos.

Draco se acercó y tomó en brazos a Aniie.

── Vamos. ── Dijo y en ese instante llegaba Astoria acompañada de Lucius.

Draco los miró a ambos y no pudo disimular en su rostro una mueca de asco al verlos juntos. Pero el muy cínico de Lucius, besó a Narcisa. Astoria fulminó a Hermione con la mirada y avanzó adelante de todos hacia el despacho de los doctores Thompson y Weasley. Hermione, miró a Astoria y se compadeció de ella, iba llorando. Era su hijo quien estaba sufriendo una enfermedad gravísima, y la última opción era Aniie. Su pequeña hija tenía en sus hombros la opción final: salvar la vida de su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Ginny hizo pasar a Draco, Astoria y a Hermione con la niña. Afuera, en la sala de espera, se tuvieron que quedar Lucius y Narcisa.

── Astoria cálmate... tenemos la posibilidad de que Aniie. ── Ginny intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la misma Astoria.

── ¡Es que es ese examen... lo sentí como si me estuvieran torturando...! ¡No deberíamos someter a la niña! ── Aniie se acercó a ella, Hermione intentó detenerla, pero Aniie ya estaba frente a Astoria.

── Yo quiero salvar a mi hermano. ── Le dijo.

── Pequeña... tú... tú no deberías. ── Dijo tomándole las manos a la niña. Draco miró incrédulo a Astoria y Hermione se encogió de hombros. Jamás hubiera esperado una reacción así de esa mujer.

── Creo que debemos actuar rápido. ── Michael habló. ── Hermione, ve con Ginevra y Aniie al pabellón. Yo voy en cinco minutos, voy por los protocolos. Ginevra, prepara a la niña.- Ginny asintió y tomó a Aniie de la mano.

── Vas a estar bien, pequeña Malfoy... tienes la fuerza de Slytherin en tu sangre y la valentía de los leones de Gryffindor. ── Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de Draco.

── ¡Te amo papa! ── Y la niña abrazó a Draco.

── Tranquila señora "_Asoria_", Scorpius va estar bien. ── Dijo Aniie dirigiéndose a Astoria quien le regaló una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas.

Salieron del despacho, Hermione junto a Ginny y a Aniie, Draco las seguía detrás. Avanzaron por la sala en donde estaban los padres de Draco. Y Astoria salió corriendo, lloraba a raudales, era un llanto incontrolable...

── ¡Michael! ¡No pueden someter a la niña a ese examen!.2 Draco se volvió y vio que Astoria avanzaba hacia él llorando. Él le hizo una señal a Ginny para que avanzaran con Aniie y Hermione. Michael alcanzó a Astoria y la tomó del brazo.

── Tranquila... Aniie es la única posibilidad que tiene Scorpius. ¡Controla tus nervios! Deberías sentirte tranquila que la niña está orgullosa de poder ayudar a tu hijo. ──

── Astoria, por favor... ¡Deja de hacer tu numerito... no te queda! ── Draco la recriminaba conocía tan bien a aquella mujer que jamás se preocupó por su hijo y ahora estaba dando muestras de madre abnegada.

── ¡Draco... por favor no dejes que sometan a tu hija a esa punción...! ¡Michael, no lo hagas...! ──

── Pero... hay que salvar la vida de Scorpius. ── Le explicó Draco.

── Ella no es compatible... Ella no... ── Dijo segura.

── ¿Cómo lo sabes? ── Le preguntó Draco.

── Lo sé... soy su madre... Aniie no es compatible... el único que pudiera ser compatible... eres tú Michael... Porque Scorpius es hijo tuyo ──

…

Luego de aquella confesión a viva voz en un pasillo del hospital Saint George por parte de Astoria Greengrass, Michael creyó morir, ahora era la vida de su hijo que estaba en sus manos. Enmudeció y palideció. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Draco de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que esa verdad le llegó en forma desprevenida a su primo y, lejos de hacer un escándalo de hombre engañado, pidió a Ginny que llevara a Hermione y a su hija a una cafetería, para que esta última desayunara, y para que no fueran testigos de un posible mal rato en la familia Malfoy.

Ingresaron al despacho de Michael, tanto los padres de Draco, como Astoria. Cerraron la puerta. Astoria sabía que posiblemente fuera sometida a un juicio familiar. Guardaría silencio. Ya había dicho la verdad, lo demás era asunto de Michael y de esposo.

── Draco...yo sinceramente no sabía nada de esto.- Michael entre nervioso y serio se dirigió a su primo. ── Te juro que si lo hubiese sabido...

── Yo creo que es tarde para buscar culpables, primo. Yo amo a Scorpius... es mi hijo... ha estado conmigo desde su nacimiento... y no porque tú seas el padre biológico, mi cariño va a desaparecer. ──

── Te entiendo... de ti dependen los pasos a seguir. ── Le respondió Michael.

── Haz lo que debas hacer, Michael. A mí solo me interesa que salves la vida de mi hijo. ──

── ¡Scorpius también es mi hijo! ¡Y no quiero que pase por esas tonterías de "quimosterpia" que hacen los muggles...! ── Pero ninguno la escuchó.

── Creo, querida Astoria, que cuanto antes inicies el proceso de divorcio... mucho mejor. ── Narcissa fue quien le habló.

── Narcissa...yo pensé que tú me ibas a apoyar... Lo que ocurrió con este muggle fue hace muchos años... yo no me puedo divorciar de Draco... ¿Qué va a decir la gente...? ──

── ¡Te divorcias ya, o yo hago público tu amorío con Lucius! ── Dijo Narcissa mirando con odio a su esposo. ── Sé muchas cosas Lucius... sé todo lo que ocurre en mi casa... y sé que desde hace un año tú y esta... "¿dama?" son amantes... así que Astoria, o te divorcias ya y dejas que hijo hago su vida con la mujer que ama, o todo el mundo mágico sabrá la verdad. ──

── No eres capaz de eso, Cissy. ── Le dijo Lucius.

── ¡Oh. Sí, sí que soy capaz...! Tengo una lechuza preparada para cuando diga "Ya" ésta de inmediato se dirigirá a El Profeta contando toda nuestra verdad... Tú decides... ── Y Narcissa de su bolso sacó un documento, era un pergamino enrollado. ── Toma... es el acta de divorcio... fírmala ya... y deja libre a mi hijo... ──

── Mamá... ── Draco no entendía cómo Narcissa tuviera todo listo.

── Ya te dije... sé todo lo que pasa en mi casa... ── Astoria tomó el pergamino y efectivamente era un acta de divorcio en donde ella renuncia incluso a la tutela de su hijo, recibiendo por cierto, uno cuantos millones de galeones, incluyendo el pent-house de Londres. No iba a quedar desamparada.

Michael, por su parte, sólo miraba la escena.. ¡El no debía estar allí! Se trataba del divorcio de su primo... y de la vida de su hijo, pero en fin, todo estaba relacionado. Narcisa hizo aparecer una pluma y Astoria la tomó.

── Draco... perdóname. ── Dijo Astoria con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

── Que tu hijo te perdone... ── Le respondió Draco.

Astoria bajó la mirada y firmó el documento. Se le entregó a Draco y este de inmediato también lo firmó.

── Bien. Ahora están legalmente divorciados. ── Dijo Narcisa haciendo desaparecer el pergamino. ── Lo acabo de mandar a nuestros abogados. El proceso que sigue es rápido. Draco, sólo debes fijar una fecha para tu matrimonio con Hermione ──

── Pero... ──

── ¡Tú no te metas, Lucius..! La que manda ahora soy yo. Y mucho cuidado con tus artimañas de maldiciones imperdonables... en Azkaban hay una celda esperándote. ── Le respondió en forma amenazante la otrora sumisa de Cissy Malfoy.

Astoria no soportó más la situación y desapareció. Lucius estuvo tentado también de hacerlo, pero conocía a Narcisa y cuando estaba decidida a algo, nada la detenía. Mejor bajar la cabeza y continuar. "-_La imagen Malfoy ante todo-",_ se dijo.

── Draco, ve por Ginny... yo me someteré de inmediato al examen de compatibilidad... Mientras tanto llamaré a un par de colegas neurólogos para que apoyen el procedimiento. ──

── Bien. ── Draco salió del despacho y se digirió de inmediato a la cafetería del hospital.

A llegar vio que Aniie ya se había comido un pastel y estaba tomándose un jugo, mientras que Ginny y Hermione tenían sus tazas de café casi vacías.

── Ven bebé, acompáñame al baño. ── Le dijo Ginny a Aniie entendiendo que Draco debía hablar con Hermione.

── No demores, Ginny. Michael quiere que vayas donde él... ── Ginny asintió y tomó a Aniie de la mano.

Draco se sentó frente a Hermione y le explicó lo sucedido...

── Así que ya eres un hombre libre... ── Le dijo tomándole una mano y sonriéndole tiernamente.

── Sí... libre para que no casemos... ──

── ¿Y en cuanto a Scorpius? ──

── Michael se hará los exámenes de rigor... y esperemos que sea compatible... ──

── Él es el verdadero padre de Scorpius... ¿Qué has pensado al respecto? ──

── Por el momento seguiré siendo yo el padre de Scorp... en algún momento habrá que decirle la verdad... pero no aún... ── Hermione asintió.

Un mes más tarde, Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de invitados de la Mansión Malfoy, mirando su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero que allí estaba. Vestía un traje color perla de dos piezas y una blusa blanca de organza. Su cabello estaba tomado y suaves ondas caían por sus hombros. Ese día se celebraría su matrimonio civil con Draco Malfoy, el amor de su vida.

Desde el día de la confesión de Astoria hasta este día, ocurrieron varios eventos: el primero y más importante, Michael era 100% compatible con su hijo y se comenzó de inmediato con el cultivo y trasplante de células, para evitar el avance la enfermedad. Hasta el momento no hubo rechazo, no obstante, Scorpius seguía hospitalizado pero consiente. Era sabido que el tratamiento sería largo, pero con un alto porcentaje de éxito. Sobre todo si se consideraba que su padre, Michael, era el mejor neurólogo de Londres, por lo cual tenía muchas posibilidades. Además contaba con la ayuda de Ginevra... (su novia); la pelirroja estaba feliz de haber encontrado un hombre que compartiera con ella los mismos gustos y por sobretodo la medicina. Ambos se complementaban bien y compartían el conocimiento de ambas ramas.

Por otra parte, la familia Weasley estaba muy feliz con la gran noticia del matrimonio de Draco y Hermione. Incluso Ron, les había mandado sus felicitaciones. Harry Potter, por su lado, quien era el padrino de matrimonio de Hermione, había encontrado novia... y era nada menos que una antigua compañera de Colegio: Cho Chang que había vuelto a Londres, luego de triunfar como bailarina en el mundo muggle, se encontró con Harry con quien volvió a salir... era de esperar que esta relación por fin se consolidara.

Lucius y Narcisa hicieron una sociedad: "Tú haces lo que yo digo, sino te destruyo" y bien, Lucius había aceptado ese trato (no tenía mucho de dónde elegir); y Astoria, se mantenía informada del estado de su hijo. De seguido iba a verlo al hospital, siempre que no estuviera presente ni Michael, ni Draco. Tenía prohibido contarle la verdad a Scorpius, ya se encargaría uno de sus padres en revelárselo a su debido tiempo. Así como tampoco Aniie sabía que Scorpius era su primo en segundo grado y uno su hermano... Ya Hermione le explicaría también la verdad, cuando fuese conveniente.

── Te ves hermosa, hija. ── Le dijo Jane a su hija.

── Gracias mamá... ──

── En unos segundos sube Harry a buscarte para que bajes... ya están todos esperándote... es la hora... ──

── Sí, mamá... ve tu adelante...yo esperaré a Harry. ──

Jane salió de la habitación y Hermione suspiró. Las cosas se dieron tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo para analizar las situaciones y lo que significaba ser la esposa del hombre que siempre amó.

Avanzó hasta la ventana, efectivamente, el jardín de la mansión estaba atestado de gente. Narcisa invitó a media comunidad mágica, parientes y amigos... iba a ser la boda del año. Ya habían publicado el bullado divorcio de Draco con Astoria, aludiendo "incompatibilidad de caracteres", justificación tan muggle pensó Hermione. Sólo ellos sabían la verdad: infidelidades por doquier. Cosa que en su matrimonio no ocurriría... ella amaba a Draco y sabía cuánto él la amaba. Vio que abajo estaba Michael con Ginny de la mano. Sonrió. Al fin su amiga encontró el hombre indicado. Y estaba feliz de divisar a lo lejos a Harry quien sostenía de la cintura a Cho.

El mundo se les arreglaba. ¡Qué alegría más grande! El día era radiante, el sol daba sus rayos solares y abrigaba bastante... un rayo en especial... aquel que iluminaba su ventana.

Sintió que alguien ingresaba a la habitación. Era Draco, vestía saco y pantalón blanco, con camisa al tono y una corbata color crema.

── Hay una tradición muggle que dice que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes del matrimonio. ── Draco sonrió y se acercó a ella, y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho... Hermione levantó su vista y vio en sus ojos una tristeza enorme, pero también alegría y tranquilidad.

── Amor, ¿Qué ocurre? ──

── ¿Sabes que te voy a amar por toda la eternidad? ──

── Claro que sí, amor... Yo también te voy a amar eternamente... ──

── ¿Sabes que eres la única mujer a quien he amado en mi vida...? ──

── Lo sé amor... me lo has dicho... ──

── Hermione... te amo tanto... ── La besó suavemente y ese beso tenía gusto a... ¿Despedida?

── Draco, ¿Qué ocurre? ──

── ¿Aún no te das cuenta, Hermione? ── Y miró el rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana. Hermione pestañeó... no entendía nada...

── ¡Mami! ── Su hija estaba en la puerta... vestía la misma ropa de hacía casi tres años... aquella con la que la dejó el fatídico día del accidente... pero esta Aniie... era más pequeña... era su niña de 4 años...

Avanzó hasta ella, mientras soltaba la mano de Draco...

── ¿Aniie?... ¿Draco? ── Draco la miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su figura se fue desvaneciendo de apoco...

── ¡Mami! ¡Por fin has llegado!. ── Aniie le abrió los brazos y ella se acercó a su pequeña...

── ¿Qué... qué pasa? ── No entendía. Ahora ya no estaba en su habitación. Todo se había vuelto blanco... entre nubes... su hija aún le tenía los brazos abiertos... Ella se conmovió y la tomó en brazos... ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué hechizo era ese? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Porqué su Aniie era más pequeña?

── Bienvenida, Hermione. ── Esa voz era conocida, a sus espaldas vio a Tonks de la mano con Reamus... a su padre un poco más atrás... a Dumbledore que caminaba despacio hacia ella...

── ¡Noooo! ¡No puede ser! ──

── Mamita... te he esperado tanto... ── la niña abrazaba el cuello de su madre.

── Aniie... Aniie mírame... Dime ¿Dónde estamos...? ¿Qué es esto...? ──

── Tranquila... ya no tienes nada de qué temer... estarás eternamente con tu hija... y con nosotros... ── Le dijo Reamus.

── Pero... ¿Y Draco? ¿Mi matrimonio? ──

── Hermione... todo lo que has visto no ha sido real... has estado en coma todo este tiempo... ── Fue Dumbledore quien se dirigió a ella, ahora.

── ¿Nunca desperté? ──

── No, hija... ahora por fin descansas... ── Continuó Dumbledore.

── No... no... no es cierto... Draco... ¡Yo lo amo! ── Estaba llorando no se convencía de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

── Y al él a ti... cuando sea su hora... vendrá... y estará contigo... eternamente... ── Tonks le hablaba con una voz tan suave, como cantada.

── No... no es cierto... ──

── Lo que para ti es un pestañeo en la vida son años.. pronto estará contigo y será para siempre. ── Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le puso una de sus manos en su hombro.

── Mamita... te quiero mucho... ──

── Mi Aniie... Profesor... pero dónde estamos... ──

── En Antes de más allá... estamos contigo para acompañarte... ──

…

….

El doctor Michael Thompson salió de la habitación en donde estaba Hermione... afuera sus amigos: Ginny con su esposo Harry, Ron con sus padres y Lavander. También estaba Draco Malfoy... el hombre que hacía unos cuatro años, de casualidad pasó por unos edificios de departamentos en donde hubo una explosión.

Aquel día vio a Hermione, desesperada gritando por su hija que estaba dentro de uno de los departamentos. Aquel día se enteró que ella había tenido una hija de él... ese fue el peor día de su vida... Hermione cayó inconsciente producto del desprendimiento de una cornisa y horas más tarde le informaban que la pequeña estaba en la lista de los fallecidos.

Desde ese día, no escatimó en gastos para salvarle la vida a ella... a la mujer que amo y con quien no pudo casarse por hacer caso a compromisos familiares, que lo único que habían logrado tallar en él, era una personalidad hosca y apartada del mundo.

Su hija, Aniie Malfoy Granger descansaba eternamente en el Mausoleo de los Malfoy, lugar en donde también descansaría Hermione junto a su hija, luego que, en unos minutos más, procedieran a desconectarla definitivamente del aparato que la mantenía con vida.

── Señora Granger... Señor Malfoy... pueden pasar... Es la hora... Hemos comprobado que no hay actividad cerebral...2 Se escuchó que Ginny gritó un "¡Noo!" desgarrador y que Molly abrazaba a Arthur. Ron y Harry contenían el llanto, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con correr por sus rostros.

Draco avanzó hasta la habitación en donde se escuchaba el sonido del contador de latidos cardiacos y de la máquina de respiración artificial, que debía desconectar su madre. Ella tomó la mano de su hija y la besó.

── Mi pequeña... al fin vas a descansar... ── Dijo retrocediendo unos pasos para que Draco pudiera acercarse a ella.

── Hermione... mi amada... aquel día que te presentaste en mi matrimonio... no te oí... no te quise oír... si todo hubiera sido distinto... tú y mi Aniie estaríamos juntos... fui un malcriado... un estúpido mortífago... que lo único que hacía era hacerle caso a un loco que tenía como padre... me casé... me divorcié... y te busqué... pero te encontré en el último día de tu vida... Descansa amor... descansa eternamente junto a nuestra hija... yo, acá... me encargaré de mi hijo... de Scorpius. Lo criaré como a mí no me criaron... y haré de él un hombre de bien... y espero pronto... amor de vida... llegar donde ti...y estar juntos eternamente... ──

En ese momento el doctor hizo una señal a Jane, quien presionó un botón y él apagó algunas luces. Un largo pitido se escuchó, señal inequívoca que Hermione había fallecido. Descansaba eternamente.

Draco estaba sobre el pecho de ella y lloraba con un llanto sonoro... parte de su alma y de su vida se iba con aquella mujer...

── Debe estar tranquilo, señor Malfoy... ella se fue en paz... Cuando despertó hace dos años... nosotros pensamos que había ocurrido el milagro... pero fueron sólo minutos de lucidez... luego volvió a caer en el sueño profundo... últimamente su corazón ya no funcionaba... y no había necesidad de mantenerla artificialmente viviendo... ──

── Creo que he pagado muy caro mis errores. ── Dijo Draco y volvió a ver el rostro de Hermione que lucía tranquilo, en paz... La besó suavemente en los labios inertes de ella. ── Nos veremos pronto amor mío... espérame en tu cielo... allí llegaré... y estaremos eternamente juntos los tres... ──

_A lo sonoro llega la muerte  
como un zapato sin pie, como un traje sin hombre,  
llega a golpear con un anillo sin piedra y sin dedo,  
llega a gritar sin boca, sin lengua, sin garganta._

_Sin embargo sus vasos suenan  
y su vestido suena, callado, como un árbol._

_Yo no sé, yo conozco poco, yo apenas veo,  
pero creo que su canto tiene color de violetas húmedas,  
de violetas acostumbradas a la tierra,  
porque la cara de la muerte es verde,  
y la mirada de la muerte es verde,  
con la aguda humedad de una hoja de violeta  
y su grave color de invierno exasperado._

_("La Muerte"- Pablo Neruda)_

_"Te ves avanzado por un túnel iluminado... a tu lado va tu hija sonriente... delante tuyo un par de personas que amaste en vida... todos te sonríen... todos te acompañan... Sabes que vas a un mundo mejor, a un mundo de eterna paz, en donde reina el amor eterno. Te vas con tu hija... aquella que creías desparecida... y al final eras tú la que estaba alejada... eras tú la que te negabas a partir..._

_Al fin juntas... por toda la eternidad... Tu amor,. Pronto llegará y ese día será de fiesta... ese día festejarás tu unión eterna junto a único hombre que amaste en vida y con el cual tuviste una hija... esa hija con la cual hoy te unes por el resto de la eternidad"_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**¿Sorpresivo no?, decidimos publicar en un solo capitulo los dos restantes, de regalo navideño, a ti Ginger, que hoy en día esperas tú primer bebe quisiera darte las gracias por ayudarme a redactar tan maravilloso final, se que lo hiciste tratando de hacerle un homenaje a mi pluma e imaginación para mi es grato. Al igual que agradezco a todas esas personas que siguieron la historia. Felices fiesta **

**Javileta: Felicitaciones por tú próximo cumpleaños que sera el mismo día que el mío *-* (25 de Diciembre) **

** : Gracias por seguir desde el inicio esta historia **

**Abytutis : Sin conocerte, gracias por volverte tan especial para mí, como fiel fan **

**azu23blood : Un millón de gracias **

Abytutis

Altairalinda

Bellatrix Monserratt

Christabell Murphy

Coas

Ezbhy23

FREDITA

Helenix

Javileta

Jenny Hatake

Luna White 29

MioKathx Malfoy Granger

Morke lille engel

Shiraze Tao

Vanessa Potter Malfoy

Vlakat

Yaimaria

calipsoxf

crazzy76

.9

jessy3123

marieange

sailor mercuri o neptune

sakura tsukiyomi lefey

varonesa

windyllu

yamiakd

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
